I've Fallen For You, Gangster!
by Kyuubee-chan
Summary: "Ada yang salah?"/"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti itu, Hyukjae?"/"Kau suka?"/"Mwo?"/"Aku menunggumu, Eunhyukkie."/HaeHyuk. OOC. Genderswitch. Typos. UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch**

**Casts : **

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**Choi Minho (Namja)**

**Pair : HaeHyuk  
><strong>

**Summary :**

Aku mendecih kesal. Apa sih mau namja ini? Menyebalkan. Namun, tak lama kemudian, aku kembali memperhaitkan namja yang tadi dipanggil 'Hae' itu. Ia sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Wajahnya agak tidak jelas karena ia menunduk. Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama hingga sebuah tangan menahanku dan mendorongku ke tembok. Namja ini...

**Prolog : **

"Hyukkie!" panggil seorang yeoja. 'Hyukkie' , sebagai pihak yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya. Terlihat di matanya, seorang yeoja yang sebaya dengannya berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk pada sahabatnya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia menunggu selama beberapa menit lalu sahabatnya itu mendengus ke arahnya. "Jahat! Masa aku ditinggal sih?"

Eunhyuk sedikit terkikik melihat ekspresi imut sahabatnya. Sambil mencubit pipinya, ia berkata, "Iya, iya. Lain kali gak deh." Masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sungmin ;sang sahabat mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Mereka berjalan sembari mengeluarkan canda tawa. Tanpa disadari keduanya, ada seorang namja yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Bruak.

"Duh~" Ringisan kecil meluncur keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Ia menutup sebelah matanya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Masih berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, Eunhyuk menunduk dan mengusap pelan kepalanya hingga sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Saya tak sengaja."

Otak Eunhyuk mulai meloading. Tak lama, ia baru menyadari kalau ia habis menabrak seseorang. Cepat-cepat ia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya dan memohon maaf.

"Ah, tidak. Seharusnya saya yang mengatakannya. Maaf."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja dengan kacamata yang cukup tebal sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dilihat, namja itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kikuk. Setelahnya, ia segera melesat pergi. Melewati Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang masih berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat benturan perlahan berdiri. Tak hanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun ikut jatuh ke lantai karena tubuh Eunhyuk yang menimpanya.

"Siapa itu tadi?" Suara Eunhyuk memecahkan suasana.

"Siapa apanya?" Dengan raut wajah bingung, ia memandang Eunhyuk.

"Itu yang tadi kita tabrak."

"Oh.. Itu Lee Donghae. Namja culun kelas XI-5. Kau tidak tahu?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan membuat Sungmin menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Aduh, Hyukkie, Hyukkie.. Gosip itu udah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah Hyukkie"

Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan pada sahabtnyqa yang memang kurang _up-to-date _soal gosip yang beredar di sekolah.

"Okay.. Terserah kau sajalah" Eunhyuk mengerlingkan matanya lalu kembali melangkah menuju tujuan awalnya.

.

.

.

-Eunhyuk PoV-

Aku berjalan menyusuri gang yang lumayan sepi pada malam ini. Memang sih agak menyeramkan. Tapi, aku berusaha memberanikan diri. Aku tak ingin menjadi penakut. Dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat, aku berjalan. Berusaha supaya makin cepat aku melewati gang ini. Karena semakin lama, gang ini semakin menyeramkan saja. Belanjaan yang kutenteng ini mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian kecil saat aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Semakin cepat aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku hingga aku merasa ada bayangan selain bayanganku.

_Nugu?_

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di hadapanku. Ia menyeringai aneh padaku.

"Hai, manis.. Ada apa?" Senyumnya yang memuakkan bagiku itu diperlihatkannya padaku. Aku punya firasat dia bukan orang yang baik-baik. Semua terlihat dari penampilannya yang agak _funky. _Tidak _funky _juga sih, tapi seperti.. _Gangster?_ _Chakkaman! Gangster?_

"Mau apa kau?" bentakku pelan. Aku mulai tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Ia terkekeh pelan dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang menurutku menjijikkan.

"Jangan galak-galak nona.." Ia melangkah ke arahku. Saat ia maju mendekatiku, aku melihat ada 2 temannya yang sedang berada di belakangnya. Yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satu lagi berambut agak kecoklatan. Kulihat temannya yang berambut hitam itu berkata pada namja yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Hyung, tujuan kita uang. Ingat Hyung!"

Uang? Sudah kuduga! Mereka pasti gangster.

"Makanya bantu aku Minho. Hae, kau juga jangan diam saja."

Hae? Rasanya nama itu familiar di telingaku. Tapi dimana? Kuingat-ingat sebentar. Hae.. Hae.. Hae.. Lama-lama aku jadi mengingat Donghae. 'Namja culun dari kelas XI-5'.Begitulah kata Minnie. Atau.. Itu memang dia? Segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Mataku terpaku sesaat untuk menatapnya.

"Lihat kemana sih nona?"

Aku mendecih kesal. Apa sih mau namja ini? Menyebalkan. Namun, tak lama kemudian, aku kembali memperhatikan namja yang tadi dipanggil 'Hae' itu. Ia sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Wajahnya agak tidak jelas karena ia menunduk. Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama hingga sebuah tangan menahanku dan mendorongku ke tembok. Namja ini...

"Jauh-jauh dariku!" bentakku sekencang yang kubisa.

Ia meraih daguku dan menatap masuk ke dalam kedua bola mataku. Namun, aku tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Jangan coba-coba mengabaikanku!" Ia terlihat tidak senang namun apa peduliku?

"Hyung!" panggil namja yang tadi dipanggil Minho. Ia berjalan mendekati kami.

"Ingat Hyung~" Ia berucap dengan nada memelas. Sedangkan, namja ini hanya melirik sekilas.

"Tapi, aku tak suka diabaikan apalagi.."

Kalimatnya menggantung sesaat untuk menatapku dalam.

"Seperti tadi." Terdengar jelas kalau ia menekankan kata-kata terakhir dari kalimatnya itu. Tapi, aku tidak terintimidasi sedikit pun. Aku tahu kalau yang ada di depanku kini adalah seorang gangster. Tapi rasanya bukan menyeramkan malah menyebalkan. Ne, aku kesal. Aku mendengus karenanya.

"Tapi, kau juga tak boleh mengabaikan peraturan. Ingat itu"

Namja yang ada di hadapanku ini mendecih kesal. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah suara. Kulihat, namja yang sedari tadi membuatku penasaran itu mendekati kami perlahan. Penasaran mulai merasuki diriku. Lama, kutatap arah kedatangannya hingga sosoknya muncul di samping kami.

Gayanya begitu stylish. Bajunya kaos berwarna biru gelap dengan balutan jaket biru dongker. Ia mengenakan celana yang senada dengan dengan sepatu ketsnya. Hitam. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Donghae yang kutemui tadi siang. Apa benar dia Donghae yang tadi? Kenapa berbeda sekali? Dan dalam rangka mengatasi rasa penasaranku ini, aku pun mencoba memanggilnya.

"Donghae?" ujarku pelan. Nampaknya, ketiga namja yang ada di sekelilingku ini agak tersentak.

"Wow.. Siapa dia, Hae? Kau kenal?" Namja menyebalkan itu yang merespon duluan. 'Donghae' memandangku cukup lama. Ia mendekatiku. Mungkin untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia menatapku datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun dalam pandagannya maupun raut wajahnya,

"Kau.."

Aku sempat kaget juga. Ternyata, aku benar? Dia Donghae? Donghae yang tadi? Astaga, aku tak pernah menyangkanya.

"Kau kenal dia, Hae?"

'Donghae' tersenyum sinis padaku sekilas. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya tentang maksud dari senyumannya yang misterius itu.

"Baru bertemu tadi siang saja"

Bang! Pernyataan mutlak dari Donghae membuatku hampir jatuh ke tanah. Kedua kakiku serasa lemas mendengarnya. Siapa bisa menduga kalau dibalik tampangnya yang agak '_nerd'_ itu ternyata ia adalah bagian dari segerombolan gangster? Gangster yang kebiasaannya sangat senang untuk memalak dan meminta uang dari orang lain. Kutatap dia dari atas ke bawah. Aku menggeleng kepalaku pelan. Benar-benar berbeda! Dari penampilannya hingga sikap!

"Teman sekolah, Hae?" Kini, Minho ;namja berambut hitam itu yang berujar. Dengan satu gumaman kecil, Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Namja menyebalkan yang masih betah berdiri menghalangiku ini tersenyum sinis ke arahku.

"Kau tak ingin menutup mulutnya, Hae?"

Astaga! Apalagi ini? Menutup mulutku? Maksudnya? Aku akan diculik dan di'apa-apa'kan begitu? Andwae! Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan tubuhku menjadi tegang seketika. Kulirik Donghae untuk sesaat. Ia tersenyum sekilas pada temannya. Tiba-tiba saja, namja yang tadinya menghalangiku ini menjauh dariku secara perlahan. Seperti memberi kebebasan pada Donghae untuk melakukan 'kesenangannya' padaku.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku nanti mau langsung balik," suruh Donghae seraya mendekatiku. Dengan tubuhku yang masih gemetar, aku memaksa diriku untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Namun, efek dari gemetar ini membuatku tak mampu berada dalam jarak yang jauh darinya. Karena ia bergerak lebih cepat dariku dan dengan cepat memblokir diirku dengan tembok di belakangku. Aku tertegun sesaat.

"Setelah 'urusanku' selesai tentunya." Ia menyeringai kecil padaku. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Termasuk 2 namja yang tadi diruruhnya untuk segera beranjak dair sini. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia menarik daguku naik dan melumat bibirku. Aku agak terkejut dibuatnya. Samar-samar, suara derap langkah mulai terdengar dan semakin lama makin menjauh. Donghae melumat habis bibirku dan kemudian menggigit kecil bibir bawahku. Aku yang merasa kaget reflek membuka mulutku. Membuat dia berjelajah dengan bebas dalam mulutku. Lidahnya bergerak menelusuri setiap rongga mulutku. Mengabsen satu per satu gigiku. Desahan kecil mengalun begitu saja dari bibirku saat ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahku sekali-dua kali.

Tak lama, aku mulai merasa sesak. Kadar oksigen dari paru-paruku mulai berkurang dan mungkin akan segera habis. Kudorong dadanya untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah aku mendorong dadanya, ia mulai memperlembut ciumannya dan melepasnya perlahan. Saat ia melepaskan ciumannya, terbentuk seperti garis tipis yang menghubung antara mulutku dengannya. Tepat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, aku segera mengmabil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajahku pasti merah sekali sekarang.

Setelah mendapat suplai oksigen yang cukup untuk paru-paruku, aku pun segera mendelik tajam ke arahnya dan membentaknya, "Dasar Gila! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah? Dasar sial!"

Awalnya kupikir ia akan kembali menatap dingin padaku sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Tapi, ternyata ia hanya tersenyum sekilas. Namun bukan senyuman sinis seperti tadi.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur bukan mereka yang 'menanganimu'."

Aku menatap heran padanya. "Memang ada bedanya?" kataku menyindirnya.

"Kalau mereka yang menanganimu.." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kananku dan berbisik pelan hampir seperti desahan, "Kau bisa 'habis' nanti."

Aku menelan ludahku. 'Habis'? Andwae! Amit-amit deh! Kurasakan, sengal nafas Donghae menyentuh tengkukku. Sedikit merinding dan geli juga sih. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia segera menjauh dariku dan beranjak ingin meninggalkanku. "Lagipula itu hanya sebagai 'bantuan' supaya kau tidak mendapat yang lebih dari itu. Dan aku juga agak malas sekarang."

Perlahan, sosok hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Aku menyandarkan diriku ke tembok dan menatap ke arah belanjaanku yang terjatuh saat Donghae menciumku tadi. Malas? Malas apa? Jangan-jangan ia sedang malas makanya ia hanya menciumku? Kalau ia sedang mood, mungkin aku sudah di'apa-apa'kan? Begitu maksudnya? Bulu kudukku berdiri seketika. Ngeri juga membayangkannya. Cepat-cepat, aku mengambil belanjaanku dan membereskannya dan segera beranjak pulang.

**TBC **

**Wanna Review? **


	2. Chapter 1 : New Mission

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch**

**Casts : **

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Kim Kibum (Yeoja)**

**Summary :**

"Aku yakin kau bisa dipercaya Kibummie,"

"Kau kangen lagi?"

"Ne,aku kangen. Kangen sekali, Kibummie"

**Chapter 1 : New Mission **

Dua orang yeoja sedang melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Salah satunya kini sedang asik bercerita sementara yang lainnya mendengarkan. Sekali dua kali si pendengar manggut-manggut kecil mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya.

"Lalu, aku lihat dia berjalan menuju arahku,"cerita yeoja itu. Sementara, pihak pendengarnya merespon singkat-mengangguk- . Ia tersenyum kala mendapati ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam cerita sahabatnya. Dan kini ia sedang memberikan senyumannya sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya. Namun, begitu ia menatap lurus kembali pada jalan di depannya, senyumnya memudar seketika. Lenyap begitu saja. Dan ditukar dengan raut wajah yang agak tegang. Tak hanya itu, keringatnya dingin mulai memenuhi dahinya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang pantang untuk dilihatnya. Namun, tak urung semburat merah juga turut menghias kedua pipi putihnya.

-Eunhyuk PoV-

_Ottokhae? Ottokhae? Ottokhae? _

Kurasakan wajahku agak memanas. Aku masih malu mengingat insiden semalam. Selain itu, aku juga agak takut untuk menghadapnya. _Jinjja paboya_! Kalau begini sih, rencanaku takkan terlaksana. Ne, aku memang sudah berencana dari semalam. Tepatnya setelah insiden ciuman itu. Walaupun, aku agak ragu saat merencanakannya tapi pada akhirnya aku setuju untuk melakukannya. Niatku, aku ingin bertanya soal gangster dan juga soal yang semalam tentang kata 'malas' itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku terlalu nekat. Tapi, rasa penasaranku juga gak mau mengalah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menanyainya hari ini. Walau sudah memutuskan seperti itu, tetap saja pada kenyataannya aku masih agak ragu dan takut untuk menanyainya. Jangan bertanya, melihatnya saja aku sudah gemetaran!

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan perlahan guna menenangkan pikiran. Sosoknya yang kini bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan yang semalam semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku tak tahu apa ia juga melihatku atau tidak, yang jelas dia kini sedang berjalan ke arahku dan Minnie. Jarak kami semakin menipis. Dan dalam selang waktu itu, aku mencoba untuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat dan tak lupa juga mental yang kuat.

Aku sudah tidak menghiraukan Minnie masih mengoceh di sebelahku. Kini, pikiranku hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Lee Donghae. Yang kata Minnie anak kelas XI-5 yang culun. Tapi, bagiku ia anak kelas XI-5 yang culun saat di sekolah, beringasan saat di luar, terutama gang sepi! Aku bilang begitu karena memang itulah kenyataan yang kulihat. Ia boleh terlihat seperti anak yang pendiam dan terkesan '_nerd'_ di sekolah. Tapi, berhati-hatilah saat kau bertemu dengannya di luar dari ruang lingkup sekolah!

Aku terus saja memandangi sosoknya dengan tatapan ragu. Dan begitu ia tepat di hadapanku, aku ingin mencoba untuk menyapanya. Yah, sekedar untuk membuka percakapan yang baik. Tapi, itu baru ingin. INGIN! Karena ternyata kata-kata sapaan tidak mau keluar dari tenggorokanku. Jangankan menyapa seperti, "Selamat pagi, Donghae" ditambah senyuman manis. Untuk mengucapkan 'selamat' saja sudah susah! Mau ditambah senyuman? Jangan harap!

Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan berharap dalam hati untuk cepat-cepat melewatinya. Sebelum melewatinya aku sempat melirik sebentar ke arahnya dan kulihat dia tersenyum sekilas. Seringaian tepatnya. Dalam sekejap, bulu kudukku berdiri dan tubuhku merinding sesaat. Kurasa, efek dari semalam belum sembuh total. Ya sudahlah, tunggu sembuh saja dulu baru bertanya. Yah, kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat.

-End Eunhyuk PoV-

.

.

.

"Tugasmu yang baru nih!"

Seorang namja berambut agak ikal kecoklatan menyerahkan sejumlah berkas pada namja yang sedang duduk santai.

"Apalagi ini, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun ;si namja menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan namja itu untuk diduduki.

"Jadi, begini." Ucapnya seperti akan memulai sebuah penjelasan panjang. "Ketua memintamu untuk mengeruk segala informasi soal salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Perusahaan ini milik keluarga Choi."

Namja yang mendengar penjelasan itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Ya, jadi tugasmu ialah menyelinap diam-diam, mengambil jabatan yang memungkinkan bagimu utnuk mendapat informasi-informasi mengenai perusahaan itu. Setelah mendapatkan informasi-informasi tersebut, seperti biasa. Hack. Ah iya, sekalian pasang virus supaya jangan sampai mereka tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Aku akan meminta pada Kibum nanti." jelasnya secara detail.

"Lalu, identitasku? Surat lamaran kerjanya?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. Alisnya berkerut dan tak urung ia juga melirik ke atas. Setelah beberapa lama, ia sudah mendapat ide dan kembali menatap pada Donghae. "Kau jadi mahasiswa saja. Bilang padanya kau ingin mencari pengalaman baru. Dan karena kau seorang mahasiswa, kau bisa mengambil shift malam."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Shift malam? Mereka menyediakan pelayanan 24 jam maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap pada berkas-berkas di meja dengan tatapan ragu. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan pernyataan ini.

"Sepertinya iya. Dari data yang kudapat sih begitu. Ah, begini saja lebih kau tanya pada Kibum untuk lebih jelasnya. Soalnya, aku juga harus mengurus untuk yang lainnya."

Donghae mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia ambil berkas-berkas yang tergeletak di meja dan membukanya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang merasa tugasnya sudah selesai memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang lain. Kini, tinggalah Donghae sendiri di ruangan itu. Kini, ia sedang membaca dengan serius berkas-berkas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Ia membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas itu sebentar setelah membacanya. Kemudian, ia tutup map yang menjadi pelindung luar filenya dan beranjak menuju kamar Kibum.

.

.

.

Ctak. Ctak. Ctak.

Bunyi ketikan keyboard itu menghuni seisi ruangan. Di dalamnya, seorang yeoja berkacamata sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya. Tatapannya hanya terfokus pada layar kaca di hadapannya. Masih dengan mata mengarah pada layar tersebut, tangan kanannya bergerak menuju _mouse _kemudian menggeser dan menge-kliknya sekali dua kali. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tulisan muncul di layar monitornya. _'Transfer Success'. _Yeoja itu menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya begitu matanya mendapati pesan tersebut. Segera saja ia melepas semua pegangannya pada benda-benda elektronik di depannya dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Bermaksud untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Seketika, aktivitasnya berhenti berganti dengan ekspresi keheranan. Tanpa bertanya lebih dahulu, ia langsung menyuruh masuk orang tersebut. Lagipula untuk apa ditanyakan? Toh dia sedang tidak mengerjakan sesuatu yang benar-benar rahasia sekarang.

"Hey!" sahut si pelaku pengetukan pintu. Merasa familiar dengan suara tadi, yeoja ini pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang ia kenal dekat sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tentunya, setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat.

"Oh, Hae.. Kupikir siapa." sahut balik si yeoja. "Kau tahu.. Kau tidak perlu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke kamar sahabatmu." Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang ternyata belum selesai dan memberi bonus sebuah senyuman.

"Aku hanya takut mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Kibum," balas Donghae.

"Oke. Oke.." ujar Kibum menyelesaikan perdebatan yang terjadi. "Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau datang ke kamarku?"

Kibum memandang Donghae dengan senyuman mautnya yang menghias wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Donghae menyerahkan berkas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kibum mengikuti arah uluran tangannya dan memandangnya heran. "Apa itu?"

"Misi baruku." Jelas Donghae singkat. Kibum mengangkat alisnya dan mengambil berkas itu dari genggaman Donghae. Donghae hanay tersenyum lebar saat Kibum mengambilnya dan membacanya. Seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan temannya, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sebenarnya belum lengkap tadi.

"Aku disuruh untuk menyelinap ke perusahaan itu. Tapi, informasi yang diberi Kyu masih bolong-bolong. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminta tolong padamu supaya kau mengisi informasi yang bolong-bolong. Kalau aku pribadi sih takkan meminta yang macam-macam, karena aku yakin kau pasti akan memberikan informasi yang lengkap padaku."

Sejenak, Kibum menoleh pada sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar itu. Ia tertawa kecil memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya. Dengan pandangan seperti meragukan kata-kata Donghae, ia bertanya, "Kau yakin darimana kalau aku akan memberimu informasi yang lengkap?"

Donghae menghela nafas masih dengan senyuman menghias wajah tampannya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia tertawa geli untuk sesaat. Kemudian, menatap Kibum. Memandang Kibum dengan pandangan teduh. Pandangannya yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun. Pandangan yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap yeoja yang melihatnya. Pandangan itu semakin terlihat indah didukung oleh matanya yang selalu terlihat bersinar.

Dan untuk sesaat, Kibum tertegun melihat Donghae yang memandangnya seperti itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun Kibum adalah sahabat Donghae sedari ia datang ke sini tapi ia tetaplah seorang yeoja. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia sahabat Donghae, Kibum juga tetap bisa jatuh pada pesona yang ditebar namja di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia lalui bersamanya, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengelak bila Donghae mulai menatapnya seperti itu. Namun, semua itu tidak ia luapkan begitu saja dengan mudah. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menahan perasaan itu. Mengingat bahwa status yang mereka pasang hanya sebagai sahabat. Selain itu, Kibum juga bukan yeoja yang bisa mengeluarkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan mudah. Ia tergolong dalam yeoja yang agak pendiam. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Donghae senang bersama dengan Kibum. Ia bisa menceritakan dirinya dengan bebas pada Kibum. Mempercayakan semua pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku yakin kau bisa dipercaya Kibummie,"ujarnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Manik matanya yang kecoklatan itu masih betah memandang Kibum. Sementara yang dipandangi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa agak risih. Namun, ia tutup rapat-rapat semua itu dan balas memandang Donghae dengan senyuman supaya sahabatnya ini tidak mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Oke. Terserah kau sajalah."

Senyuman yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajah Donghae semakin mengembang. Membentuk seulas senyum lebar. Melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu bahagia, Kibum ikut mengulas senyuman yang sama. Ia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah layar kaca di hadapannya.

"Kibum-ah," panggil Donghae. Kibum hanya bergumam kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku kangen pada hyungku."

Aktivitas Kibum berhenti saat itu juga. Jemarinya yang tadi sibuk mengetik dan menge-klik mouse kini ikut berhenti. Ia kembali memandang Donghae.

"Kau kangen lagi?"

Donghae hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. Dengan nada lirih, ia keluarkan sebuah kalung berinisial DA dari dalam kemejanya dan berkata,"Ne,aku kangen. Kangen sekali, Kibummie"

Manik matanya kini terlihat agak lebih berkilau dari biasanya. Membuat Kibum ikut bersedih karenanya. "Hae-ah.." panggilnya pelan.

"Aku ingin sekali lagi melihatnya, Kibum-ah.. tapi, aku bahkan tak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang." Donghae mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya dengan mata nanar. Genangan air mulai mengumpul di sudut matanya. Jemarinya mengusap lembut liontin kalung yang ia kenakan itu. Mengusapnya pelan dan memandang miris kalung itu. Seperti ingin memberi tahu si pemberi kalung bahwa ia sedang merenunginya dan memikirkannya.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin ia masih mengingatku.." lanjut Donghae masih dengan raut wajah yang tadi.

"Hae-ah, jangan pesimis begitu." Kibum berusaha untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang kini mulai dipenuhi oleh perasaan sesal akan masa lalunya yang kelam. Bahkan, lebih kelam dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia alami. Walaupun nasib mereka berdua juga tidak berbeda jauh. Sama-sama terusir dari keluarga mereka sendiri dan oleh orang yang merawat mereka sendiri. Tapi, masa lalu Kibum agak lebih baik. Walaupun ia juga 'terusir', setidaknya ia tidak diusir secara langsung. Dikabarkan bahwa Kibum ditemukan di pinggir jalan waktu usianya masih 1 tahun. Orang tuanya membuangnya begitu saja. Dan kabarnya lagi adalah bahwa Kibum adalah anak yang lahir di luar nikah.

Sedangkan, Donghae adalah anak kandung dan anak yang sah. Bukan hasil di luar nikah tapi hasil dari percintaan kedua orang tuanya yang telah diresmikan oleh sebuah perayaan. Namun, eommanya adalah seorang yang gila akan harta. Ia menikahi appa Donghae karena diiming-imingi oleh hartanya. Terbukti dari saat mereka telah 'membuat' Donghae, dan Donghae masih di dalam kandungan eommanya, begitu perusahaan appanya bangkrut begitu saja, eommanya mulai bertingkah aneh. Alasannya kebangkrutan itu masih tidak jelas. Yang pasti, begitu Donghae berumur 2 tahun, eommanya dan appanya bercerai. Tak lama setelah perceraian, eommanya menemukan seorang duda beranak satu yang tak kalah kayanya dengan appa Donghae dulu. Ia pun kembali menikahinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjaga dengan baik anak dari namja itu.

Donghae dibesarkan dengan ogah-ogahan oleh appanya. Tepat ketika Donghae menginjak usia sekolah 1 SD, Donghae dibawa oleh appanya ke sebuah rumah mewah. Disana, Donghae ditinggal di depan rumah. Sedangkan appanya malah kabur entah kemana. Saat itu, siang sedang terik-teriknya dan Donghae kecil hanya terus berdiri di sana hingga waktu mencapai senja. Tak lama, datang sebuah mobil Hyundai berwarna silver. Di dalam sanalah tempat dimana eomma Donghae berada. Bersama dengan suami barunya dan anaknya.

Pertama kali Donghae bertemu dengan keluarga baru eommanya itu, ia masih polos. Tidak mengerti soal apapun. Ia pun hanya memandang eommanya yang sedang menggandeng seorang namja kecil. Namun, bukan berarti Donghae tidak mengenal eommanya sendiri. Ia justru segera berlari dan memeluk eommanya. Dengan senyuman khas anak kecil, ia terus memeluk eommanya sembari memanggilnya.

Awalnya, Donghae merasa senang bertemu dengan eommanya. Ia bahagia sekali. Ia juga berkenalan dengan 'appa' barunya dan juga anaknya yang lebih tua 8 tahun dari Donghae. Tapi, semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan bayangannya. Diskriminasi mulai tampak begitu Donghae tinggal di sana selama 1 tahun kemudian. Ia mulai bisa merasakan perbedaan kasih sayang dan kepedulian yang dicurahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya antara ia dan 'hyung'nya saat itu. Dan demi ingin mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan 'hyung'nya, ia pun mengusahakan segala cara. Mulai dari bermanja-manja dan melakukan segala macam kejahilan untuk mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Tak pernah diduganya, ia akan mendapat omelan dan bentakan dari kedua orang itu.

Merasakan seperti ada tembok pemisah antara ia dan 'hyung'nya, perasaan dengki dan amarah muncul dan tumbuh perlahan di hati Donghae. Kebenciannya yang dalam membuat hubungan persaudaraan mereka yang semula akrab menjadi renggang. Ia merasa bahwa 'hyung'nya pasti senang dengan perbedaan yang terjadi ini. Kebaikan dan ketulusan 'hyung'nya itu ia anggap hanya sebagai topengnya. Dalam hatinya, ia selalu menganggap bahwa 'hyung'nya itu orang berwajah dua. Mengatakan yang baik di depannya. Menghiburnya. Tapi, di balik punggungnya, ia menikam Donghae.

Semua pernyataan sepihak itu terus saja berlanjut. Walaupun sudah banyak kebaikan dan perhatian dari 'hyung'nya yang sudah diberikannya untuk Donghae. Namun, Donghae tetap merasa bahwa 'hyung'nya tidak tulus melakukannya hingga suatu kejadian. Kejadian yang membuatnya benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya. Dari tempat bernaungnya. Dan juga kejadian yang benar-benar membuatnya menyesali segala perbuatan dan pikiran negatifnya.

Mulai dari sanalah, Donghae baru merasakan kalau perhatian 'hyung'nya itu tulus untuknya. Hanya dia yang memperhatikan Donghae. Hanya dialah yang peduli dengan keadaan Donghae. Yang selalu menanyakan apakah Donghae sudah makan atau belum. Yang selalu terjaga setiap malam hanya utnuk memastikan apakah Donghae sudah tertidur atau belum. Dan penyesalan itu semakin terasa ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah kotak berisikan sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan liontin . Dan secarik kertas dari 'hyung'nya yang berisi pesan kalau ia menginginkan Donghae dan dia bisa mengenakannya bersama-sama sebagai tanda persaudaraan mereka. Milik Donghae adalah DA. Sedangkan 'hyung'nya adalah AD. Inisial nama mereka berdua.

Namun, sebelum bisa melihat 'hyung'nya mengenakan kalung itu, ia sudah diusir terlebih dahulu. Dan tepat pada saat itulah, Ketua mereka memungutnya dan menjadikan ia bagian dari kelompoknya. Ketuanya menawarkan sesuatu untuknya. Sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan. Yang ia inginkan dan idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Keluarga. Keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Namun, ingatannya akan 'hyung'nya membuatnya menolak untuk sementara. Menolaknya hingga ia bisa menemui 'hyung'nya dan mengembalikan segala kebaikan serta mencoba melupakannya. Namun, tak disangka saat-saat seperti itu tak kunjung datang. Entahlah, mungkin takdir belum berpihak pada Donghae.

Sebagai sahabatnya, Kibum sering melihat Donghae menangis karena 'hyung'nya itu. Kejadian waktu itu memungkinkan 'hyung'nya untuk melupakannya. Dan, parahnya Donghae tidak begitu mengingat wajah 'hyung'nya itu. Ini dikarenakan kebenciannya yang dalam dan ia juga tak sempat melihat 'hyung'nya di saat ia meninggalkan rumahnya dulu. Petunjuk satu-satunya ya hanya kalung itu dengan inisial nama mereka di dalamnya. DA.

Dan kini, Kibum yakin sekali kalau Donghae akan kembali mengeluh sembari mengeluarkan air matanya. Air matanya yang terlihat jarang sekali keluar bila bersama orang selain Kibum. Bisa dibilang kalau sepertinya hanya Kibum yang pernah melihat air mata seorang Lee Donghae.

**T.B.C**

**Wanna Review?**

**A/N : Mianhae kalau disini HaeHyuknya sedikit. And buat yang udah review **_**Jeongmal Gomawo**_**. *nunduk 90derajat* ini juga mian lama.. abis internetnya baru jalan kemaren.. ^^V **

**Review Reply : **

**pihae**

**2011-11-08 . chapter 1**

sukaaa banget!

Misterius banget Hae.. Keren!

Lanjut ya thor!

Hwaiting! Jangan lama2 ya pleasee... *readers bawel*

_Gomawo... _

_Hehe.. iya.. kesannya Hae emang mau dibikin rada misterius gitu... tapi, kayaknya gak cocok kali yah .. heh.. #kid_

_ini udah kulanjut tapi mian kalao gak bisa updet kilat._

**mako47117**

keren! Kalo siang nerd, malam harinya gangster hehe.

Donghae pervert juga yah.. Hoho.

Next ch nya jgn lama2 ne..

_Yap... Hae oppa dari dulu kan emang pervert #digampar_

_Ini udah updet tapi mian lama.. _

**kangkyumi**

Hwaa. . . Lanjt. . .krn2. . . N haeppa agak evil y ,tp itu krn ck. . Lnjt chap brktx

_Hehe gomawo.. ini udah updet kok .. tapi mian lama_

**Kang Min Hyun**

Annyeong^^

WoW! Fic'a keren abisss! Jd Hae ntu berpnampilan culun d skul'a cman bt nymar kalo dy anggota gangster...? 0.o

Pii mce z ea dy pervert kalo ma Hyukkie.. =3=

Pnasaraaan bgt ma lnjutan'a...

Next chap update cepet thor! Kalo bs^^

Hwaiting~

_Annyeong juga ^^_

_Hehe gomawo.. bisa jadi sih seperti itu.. hehe_

_Iya... dia masih aja pervert ama hyukkie.. hehe.. _

_Ini udah updet Cuma mian lama.a itu lho ~ ^^_

**2011-10-30 . chapter 1**

ya HaeHyuk ..

Sumpah aku suka bnget sma ff ini , pdhal ini bru prolog'a doang bkan ?

aku suka sma gaya nulis kmu .. simple dan gampang di mengerti ..

Tanggung jawab loh thor , harus lanjutin nih ff #reader bawel ..

_Terima kasih~ .. ya ini baru prolog.. _

_Masa sih? Padahal menurutku gaya nulisku aneh lho.. hehe_

_Oke deh.. ini udah lanjut kan? Hehe ^^_

**HaeHyukkie**

omooo...

hae brubah~

khekhekhe

seruuuuuuuu~~

lnjut thor... apdet kilat ya...

hwaiting!

_iya.. Haepa berubah.. tapi bukan jadi power ranger lho.. _

_ini udah dilanjutin Cuma mian .. lama.. _

**13elieve SuperJunior**

hiiii~ *lambai tangan*

Salam kenaalll...^^

Yeyyy! Another HaeHyuk storyy...

Donghae yg nerd malah gangster sekolah..

Knapa Donghae nyembunyiin identitasnya yaa?

Adduuhh... Hyukkie kau hrus super duper hati-hati ama Donghae..

Update soon, author-sshi^^

_Hiii juga ~ #lambai tangan .. _

_Mau tau? Mau ? mau ? mau? Tunggu chap berikutnya aja ya.. ^^ _

_Iya tuh.. Hyukkie oppa harus hati-hati sama Haepa.. ntar tiba-tiba diserang aja.. hehe .. _

**[report review for abuse] hyun mi**

**2011-10-29 . chapter 1**

ceritanya seru chingu!

update'a jangan lama" chingu...

penasaran kok haeppa beda banget waktu di sekolah and yg sama gangsternya*betul gak tuh tulisannya*

_mian ini updet.a lama.. _

_kalau masih penasaran kenapa .. tunggu chap selanjutnya yah.. ^^ gomawo.. _

**endahhyukiELF**

Annyeong endah imnida, 15y.o

Waaaah sukaaaa smaa critanyaaa chinguuu...

Hae oppa kyk cow bad boy gtuu...

Waaaah pkoknya lnjuuut niiih...

_Annyeong.. fel imnida.. 14 y.o ^^_

_Gomawo buat segala pujiannya.. ^^ _

_Ini sudah dilanjutkan... silahkan dibaca.. _

**Jgn lmaaaa yaaa chinguuu**

**[report review for abuse] haehyuk shipper**

yosh! Cepet di publish dong! XD

_mian ini jadi.a lama.. tapi makasi buat rev.a .. ^^_

**Silver Angel**

bagus thor!

Lanjut..! XD

_Oke.. ini udah kan? ^^_

**Kim Ryesha males login lagi**

Maaf, mau numpang ketawa dulu abis liat review Max-ssi xD xD

"DONGAHENYA DIBUAT BEJAT DAN MESUUUUM SUKANYA NYIUM-NYIUMIN HYUKKIEEEE EUNHYUKNYA CUMA PASRAAAAH"

Setuju sama yang diatas! Tapi donghae loh yg dibikin bejat sana mesumnya, bukan dongahe wkwk .-.v

Oiya, temen Hae pas malak selain Minho siapa sih? Yg nyebelin ituloh?

Maaf ngreview (ga)penting gini, smpe 2 kali lg .-.v

_Gappa.. review 3 kali juga gak masalah #maruk_

_Temennya Donghae yang nyebelin itu Cuma jadi cameo.. jadi aku gak kepikiran deh siapa orangnya... ^^_

**Kim Ryesha males login**

Lanjut lanjut! XD

Penasaran apa yang bikin Hae jd beda gitu :3

Penasaran juga gimana reaksi haehyuk pas ktmu diskul stlh insiden ciuman itu wkwk

Pokoknya ditunggu^^

_Penasarankah? Kalau begitu tunggu setelah pesan2 berikut ini.. hehe _

_Tapi makasih lho udah mau ngereview.. ^^_

**Fujogirl**

**aigoo, aku penasaran thor. lanjutkan!**

_Oke.. ini udah lanjut kan? Walau agak lama.. _

**Boom**

Ahh sblmnya slm knal. .

Lnjut kilat ya thor

bgus bnget jln critnya

_salam kenal juga.. _

_gomawo udah dibilang bagus.. ^^_

**Choi ha rin**

Kyaaa, keren.. :D

Asik", lanjut chingu

_Gomawo ..^^ _

_mian Updet lama .. _

**nyukkunyuk**

kyaaaaa...

hae culun tapi ternyata gangster..

hae culun tapi ternyata gangster..

hae culun tapi ternyata gangster..

kyaaa...

*triak-triak gaje*

kayaknya bakalan seruuu nihhh...

lanjut thor..

_Iya ini udah lanjut.. mian updet lama _

**wulan yeppo**

annyeong..

aq pnasaran knp hae menyembunyikan idntitasny n mjd org yg brbeda. ditnggu lanjutannya

_Annyeong juga ^^ .. _

_Kalo soal itu.. tunggu chap selanjut.a dulu yah.. hehe #sokmisterius.. _

**Sakyu**

Lanjuuuutt.. hehe

**AngelFishy**

Weh,,,,hae,,,culun" nafsuan ampe melumat bibir hyuk sgala,,, ga nyangka,,,kecepaetan ada adegan piiiiipppp*disensor karna saya ank di bwh umur*,,,

keren,,,saya suka,,karna saya haehyuk n sibum shiper,,,#abaikan

_hehe.. iya tuh.. Hae oppa .. diam2 menghanyutkan! Hehe _

_saya juga haehyuk shipper! ^^V _

**Han Eun Kyo**

wah~~

update kilat yh,thor

sbnrnya siapa 1 namja gangster temennya hae ama minho?

q ska bgt FF haehyuk genderswitch,gomawo thor udah bikin XD

gomawo ^^

_mian disuruh kilat malah jadi lama .. _

_namja itu maunya kubikin sekilas lewat aja.. jadi gak kepikiran siapa .. hehe_

_ne.. cheonmaneyo~ ^^ _

_gomawo juga mau baca FF ku yang gaje abis ini.. _

**Aegyo'Anchovy**

Kyaaaa author! Cerita apa2an ini? Gangster? Ciuman? Andwae! kenapa pertemuan pertama so sweet bgt? #duagh ==,

lanjut yaa kilat :D

_hehe.. apakah benar2 so sweet ? aku gak menyangka lho~~ ^^_

_mian updet.a lama.. _

**Lee Kan-ah**

Keren chingu . It haepa main nyosor aj , jgn lma" lnjutn ny chingu

_Gomawo buat kata 'keren'nya.. _

_Iya tuh Haepa... gak ada izin2nya tuh.. (Haepa : Siape lo?)_

**Max Hyera**

KYAAAH INI YANG SAYA MAUUUU :-** *cipok author*

OMGGGG ini bener-bener keren sesuai dengan ff impian Max selama ini!

Eunhyuknya rada lemah gitu terus donghaenya berandal dan nakal.

Oh my jack for god's sake, THIS FIC IS THE COOLEST HAEHYUK THAT I'VE EVER MEET KYAAAA

CEPET LANJUUT

PANJANGIIIN

UDATE KILAAAT

DONGAHENYA DIBUAT BEJAT DAN MESUUUUM

SUKANYA NYIUM-NYIUMIN HYUKKIEEEE

EUNHYUKNYA CUMA PASRAAAAH

HAJAR NAMJA MENYEBALKAN ITUUU

GANTENGKAN DONGHAEEE

IMUTKAN EUNHYUUUUK

BIARKAN MAX TERUS BERDEMOOO OYEEE

MAX SUKA FIC INI! OYE!

CEPAT LANJUT :D Panjangin jangan lupa yaa

Nb: author&story favorited!

_Wow.. aku tersanjung lho O/O _

_FF ku yang gaje ini bisa sampe difavoritkan.. _

_Tapi, Gomawo udah mau ngefav my FF .. ^^ _

**YeHyuk EunHae**

yes, i wanna review :3

kata TBC nya ngalangin nih :/

tapi ceritanya seru abis...~

Hae culun di sekolah doang ya, luarnya bandel, aku bgt nih.. di rumah aku bandelbet, tapi di sekolah kalem *lho? kok jadi curcol*

hahahahhahahha maap ya eonn...

ditunggu next chap nya yaw, penasaran XD

G O M A W O

_Maaf hehe.. abis ide lagi mentok sampe situ sih.. jadi di TBC dulu.. _

_Sama , aku juga lho~ .. disekolah aku juga diem tapi dirumah bandel abis.. #ikutcurcol.. hehe_

_Jangan dipanggil eonnie ah~ .. umurku masih 14 lho.. _

_Hehe.. Gomawo juga buat reviewnya ^v^_


	3. Chapter 2 : The Real You

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch**

**Casts : **

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Summary :**

"Kau bisa bertahan semalaman di sini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selamat malam."

**Chapter 2 : The Real You.**

-Eunhyuk PoV-

Hari ini sudah hari kelima sejak hari itu. Walaupun sudah tau begitu, aku masih tetap saja merinding dan agak gugup untuk bertemu muka dengannya. Apalagi untuk bicara berdua saja. Kurasa, itu akan sangat susah untuk dilakukan. Jujur saja, sejak dari hari itu aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan soal ini. Memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan. Sampai-sampai, aku kepergok sedang melamun oleh Minnie. Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menghela nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Untung saja aku sedang sendiri disini. Kalau ada Minnie, kurasa ia akan mengintrogasiku dengan beribu pertanyaan. Sebenarnya, sekarang aku sedang mengantarkan beberapa buku ke perpus. Yah, alasannya tentu saja karena Lee Seonsaeng. Seosaeng-nim yang satu itu memang agak pemalas. Sebenarnya dia disuruh untuk menggantikan Park Seonsaeng yang absen untuk sementara karena ada urusan dengan skripsinya. Tapi, bukannya dia yang mengurus perpustakaan malah menyuruh anak muridnya. Dasar! Walaupun ia seorang seonsaeng, tapi ia tidak boleh begitu! Ini namanya penyalahgunaan wewenang!

Aku mendengus pelan. Seharusnya dari tadi aku langsung ngeloyor keluar aja. Tak usah meladeninya. Jadinya kan sekarang aku harus naik lagi ke atas. Mana perpustakaannya di lantai paling atas lagi. Udah jauh, sepi lagi! Rasanya seram banget. Seperti saat aku berjalan di gang sepi waktu itu. Cuma bedany,a gak mungkin kan ada mereka disini? Yah, walaupun ada salah seorang dari mereka yang berada di sini, tapi seharusnya ia sudah pulang. Soalnya, ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu bubar. Lagipula, untuk apa ia berlama-lama di sini? Rasanya betah banget jadi anak culun.

Kuambil kunci yang diberikan Lee seonsaeng dan memasukkannya ke lubang yang ada. Lho kok? Kutarik pintu perpustakaan itu hingga terbuka dan benar dugaanku. Ternyata perpustakaan belum dikunci. Lalu, buat apa seonsaeng memberiku kuncinya? Ah, salah! Lebih tepatnya mungkin siapa yang membukakan pintu perpustakaan? Dan apa ada orang di dalam? Soalnya begitu aku masuk, kulihat lampunya masih menyala di ujung dekat jendela sana.

Aku melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Setelahnya, aku meletakkan buku-buku yang diberikan Lee seonsaeng di atas meja yang biasa digunakan para penjaga. Awalnya, aku tidak mau tahu soal siapa yang berada di ujung perpustakaan ini. Tapi mengingat ini sudah sore dan sebentar lagi penjaga sekolah akan mengunci gerbangnya maka aku memutuskan untuk memperingatkannya. Ya, aku akan memperingatkannya.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, aku pun melangkah ke arah remang-remang cahaya. Di awal-awal, aku bisa melihat sesosok punggung ang membelakangiku. Indera pendengaranku menangkap suara gesekan pensil di atas kertas. Apa dia sedang mengerjakan tugas? Semakin lama aku semakin bisa mendengar suara gesekan pensil dan lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik. Rasa penasaranku semakin mengembang. Siapa sih yang masih belum pulang sesore ini?

"Ehm, _Mianhamnida_. Tapi, ini sudah sore. Lebih baik besok saja baru dilanjutkan. Takut gerbangnya keburu dikunci."

Namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu mengetahui siapa sosok yang bersembunyi di antara deretan-deretan rak buku ini. Nafasku serasa tercekat melihatnya.

"Kau belum pulang rupanya." Ia tersenyum sekilas ke arahku. Tadi itu.. pertanyaan atau pernyataan?

"Ah iya, aku disuruh mengantarkan buku oleh Lee-seonsaeng. Kau sendiri, Donghae?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. "Kau tidak pulang? Katamu gerbang akan dikunci sebentar lagi."

"Ah soal itu, aku masih harus mengurusi buku-buku yang dikembalikan siswa."

Yah, aku memang masih harus mengurusi buku-buku itu. Ini juga merupakan perintah dari Lee-seonsaengnim.

"Oh, kalau begitu cepatlah. Kau tak ingin kutinggal kan? Soalnya, aku sudah mau selesai sebentar lagi."

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, aku segera beranjak dari tempatku dan mulai mengurusi buku-buku itu. Aku berusaha mengerjakannya secepat kilat. Supaya jangan sampai aku ditinggal. Masa iya aku sendirian di sini? Kan gak lucu!

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, aku segera menaruh buku-buku itu dan berjalan ke tempat Donghae. Ia belum selesai? Wow, aku cepat juga mengerjakannya.

"Kau sudah?"

Bagaimana dia tahu aku ada di sampingnya? Kupikir karena konsentrasinya terfokus pada buku-buku di hadapannya, ia jadi tak menyadariku.

"Ne," jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya, jantungku berdebar cukup kencang ketika tahu kalau ia yang ada di sini. Namun, semua kutahan. Tentu aku harus bisa menahannya. Yah, setidaknya sampai kami keluar dari sekolah. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Rasanya kejam sekali. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya hingga selesai. Bukankah ia juga bilang sebentar lagi pekerjaannya selesai?

Aku menarik kursi di samping mejanya dan duduk di sana. Sejujurnya, kalau saja ia tidak menunjukkan sifat aslinya waktu itu, bagiku pemandangan di depanku cukup menarik dan menawan. Ia terlihat serius mengerjakan tugasnya namun pandangannya tetap terlihat tenang. Sayangnya, debar jantungku yang tak mau tenang serta kejadian waktu itu membuatku agak tegang. Serius! Dia benar-benar bisa membuatku gila. Padahal, aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tak disangka takdir ternyata menyuruhku untuk segera menemuinya. Siap atau tidak siap.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah kesempatan emas. Yah, bayangkan aku hanya berdua dengannya disini. Tak mungkin ada siapa-siapa lagi selain penjaga di sini. Jadi, aku juga bisa membicarakan soal waktu itu dengan tenang. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku belum siap sehingga kesempatan ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai keberuntungan bagiku. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Kupejamkan sebentar mataku dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Metodeku kalau aku ingin menenangkan diri.

Cklek. Cklek.

Suara apa itu? Aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang sepertinya menjadi sumber bunyi tadi. Otakku meloading sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari kalau aku lupa mencabut kunci di pintu tadi. Aish.. Pasti dikunci oleh penjaga. Dan ini juga tandanya sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Apa ia tak lihat ada orang di dalam?

"Suara pintukah?"ujar Donghae mengeluarkan suara hatiku tadi.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawabku meragu. Yah, aku juga tak yakin sepenuhnya kalau tadi itu suara pintu dikunci.

"Sebentar." Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Derap langkahnya terdengar memecahkan kesunyian perpustakaan. Kugigit bibir bawahku sambil berharap dalam hati supaya dugaanku ini salah. Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak ingin berpihak padaku. Buktinya, begitu Donghae kembali dari arah depan, dia berkata bahwa pintunya memang dikunci.

Aduh. Otakku lemot banget sih! Coba aja kalau tadi aku teriak. Sekarang, penjaganya pasti sedang di gerbang dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Masa aku harus menunggu sampai pagi? Bukannya takut eomma dan appa khawatir. Kalau masalah mereka sih, mereka pasti tak akan tahu. Mereka tipikal orang yang sibuk dan kini mereka sedang di Paris. Katanya sih urusan bisnis. Jadi, untuk kekhawatiran eomma dan appa bukanlah hal yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Melainkan kekhawatiranku karena bersama dia saat ini. Bersama dengan orang yang ingin kuhindari untuk sementara.

"Kau bawa ponsel?" Lagi-lagi ia dulu yang memecahkan keheningan yang mendominasi ruangan ini. Aku baru teringat akan sesuatu. Ponsel! Kenapa bisa aku tinggalkan ponselku di loker? Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kurasa ponselnya juga sedang 'berhalangan' .

"Kau bisa bertahan semalaman di sini?"

Aku memutar otakku. Membuat segala macam perhitungan. Kugerakkan bola mataku ke atas dan ke bawah. Dan setelah semua perhitunganku selesai, aku kembali menatap ke arahnya. Lalu mengangguk walaupun kelihatan agak ragu saat melakukannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Dan untuk selanjutnya, aku mengangguk yakin walau hatiku tidak mengatakan yakin 100% .

"Oke kalau begitu. Kita tidur di sini." _What? _Jadi aku benar semalaman di sini? Di tempat seseram perpustakaan ini? Dan hanya berdua dengannya? Ah, Hyukkie, kau salah menjawab kalau begini. Kakiku serasa lemas sekarang. Tapi, kusangggupkan diriku untuk bertanya. Tentu saja untuk bertanya dimana nanti kita tidur.

"Kita tidur dimana?"

Ia menepuk pelan meja yang ia pakai untuk menopang kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang sebelumnya ia gunakan.

"Meja ini cukup besar untuk menampung tubuhmu dan juga tubuhku. Kalau masalah keras, kau lapisi dengan blazer saja. Bisa kan?" Ia kembali menatapku. Aku hanya membalas menatap horor padanya.

"Meja?"

Ia mengangguk ke arahku. Gayanya terlihat santai seakan baginya tidak masalah untuk berbaring di atas meja. Aku yang masih tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya yang agak 'gila' itu hanya tercengan menatapnya. Mungkin ia risih atau apa, tapi ia balas menatapku dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

Sontak, aku tersadar dari ketercenganganku dan menggeleng pelan. "Ani, hanya saja.. Apa tak ada tempat lain?" Sembari bertanya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku . Berusaha mencari usul.

"Kita terkunci di perpustakaan jadi yang bisa digunakan hanya meja. Kalau kita terkunci di UKS.. baru kau boleh bilang begitu. Atau kau mau tidur di lantai?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Memang benar sih apa yang dikatakannya. Kita dikunci dalam perpustakaan dan bukan UKS. Jadi, satu-satunya properti yang bisa digunakan adalah meja. Aku menghela nafas pelan. Benar-benar sial! Sudah terkunci, tidur di meja, hanya berdua lagi dengannya! Bukannya apa, tapi kan 'traumaku' yang kemarin itu belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Kau tetap tidak mau?" tanyanya. Aku dengan reflek menggelengkan kepala. "Ani, aku mau kok," bohongku.

Ah, Jinjja paboya kau Lee Hyukjae! Padahal kau kan memang benar-benar tidak mau. Ya sudahlah, aku terpaksa tidur semalam disini. Lagipula, hanya semalam kan? Dan dalam semalam ini aku akan berusaha untuk jangan berbuat yang macam-macam.

"Yasudah.."

Hanya itu jawabannya? Kupikir ia akan mengatakan apa lagi. Omong-omong, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak mungkin tidur sekarang kan? Lagipula, ini juga masih sore. Menyebalkan! Dan bagaimana dengan makan malamku? Benar-benar harus kuat ini!

.

Sudah malam. Sekitar jam 7 mungkin. Kulirik Donghae yang berada di depanku. Ia terlihat sangat serius dengan buku-buku yang sedang dibacanya. Apa sih yang dikerjakannya? Aku penasaran. _Well, _bukannya mau sok mendramatisir atau sebagainya, tapi dia benar-benar sosok yang misterius bagiku. Dia bertingkah '_nerd' _di sekolah dan berpenampilan gangster di luar. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Kenapa dia tidak menyamar menjadi sosok yang sangat bertentangan dengannya? Apa ada alasan khusus di baliknya? Lalu, untuk kejadian malam itu. Jujur saja, kejadian waktu itu membuatku semakin penasaran dengannya. Waktu itu dia bertingkah seperti seorang gangster. Tapi, sekarang ia malah bertingkah cuek di hadapanku. Apa kutanyakan saja padanya? Tapi, aku agak takut. Nanti dia tak senang lalu memperlakukanku seperti waktu itu lagi. Aku tak mau itu terulang lagi.

Kulirik dia yang kini sedang bersandar pada kursinya. Kurasa ia sedang beristirahat dari tugasnya itu. Aku kembali memikirkan apakah sebaiknya aku menanyakannya atau tidak. Sementara otakku berjalan, aku juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Pada akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan unutk menanyainya. Namun, baru saja aku mau bertanya, ia sudah menyelaku lebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?"

Ia menatapku dengan datar. Seperti malam itu.

"Ani, hanya saja boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kebingungan.

"Tapi, kau jangan marah ya.." ucapku pelan. Ia malah merespon dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau saja belum bertanya." Kini, ekspresinya tidak sedatar tadi lagi. Mungkin pengaruh tawanya tadi?

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya.. Kenapa kau menyamar? Maksudku kenapa kau bertingkah culun sementara kau menjadi gangster di luar. Bukankah kau bisa untuk bertindak biasa saja di sekolah? Tak perlu menjadi sosok yang benar-benar bertentangan denganmu. Aku tahu ini terlalu lancang. Hanya saja aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Dan soal kejadian malam itu.. Aku jadi heran. Err, yah maksudku. Waktu itu kau menciumku dan bilang sedang 'malas'. Tapi sekarang, kau bertingkah cuek padaku. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Maaf kalau aku bertanya terlalu banyak. Tapi, aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, aku segera menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin tahu soal reaksinya. Asal aku bisa selamat saja sudah bagus! Tak kusangka, dari segala prediksiku akan reaksinya, dia malah memberiku tawa kecil seperti tadi. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Ia tak marah? Setelahnya, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menatapku. Aku hanya tertegun melihat tatapannya. Rasanya, tatapannya seakan mengintimidasiku. Dia mau apa sih?

Lama sekali ia menatapku hingga aku memilih untuk menunduk. Tatapannya begitu tajam. Apa ini tandanya ia tak senang dengan pertanyaanku? Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku berkata padanya bahwa ia tak harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Lagi-lagi, ia lebih cepat dariku. Ia berbicara ketika aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk membatalkan pertanyaanku.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Aku segera saja mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalaku. Kudengar helaan nafasnya dan tak lama setelahnya ia mulai menceritakan alasannya.

"Soal kenapa aku mau menyamar padahal kalau aku bersikap biasa saja aku tak akan dicurigai orang lain, itu karena aku tak suka untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Kalau aku bertingkah seperti seorang _nerd, _takkan ada menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tahu aku dicap buruk dalam hal popularitas tapi itu malah membuatku semakin merasa aman. Karena dengan begini, takkan ada satu orang pun yang akan tertarik denganku. Mereka akan menganggap aku sebagai 'orang yang tidak penting' dan dapat dengan cepat melupakanku. Jadi, identitasku akan aman-aman saja. Seharusnya begitu, kalau saja kejadian waktu itu tidak terjadi."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Benar juga yang dikatakannya. Kalau ia bersikap biasa saja, mungkin begitu ada yeoja yang tertarik dengannya, identitasnya akan terbongkar. Jadi, ia bertingkah culun supaya memastikan bahwa tak ada yang tertarik dengannya. Jadi, identitasnya akan aman-aman saja.

"Tapi, kenapa kau mau menyembunyikan identitasmu?"

"Aku bukan berasal dari gangster yang biasa-biasa saja. Kami sebagai membernya harus bisa menjaga rahasia kelompok kami dengan baik. Karena sekalinya terbongkar, semuanya akan bubar."

Aku menatap ke arahnya. Apa segitu pentingnya? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?

"Eomma dan appamu tidak marah dengan keputusanmu?"

Ia melirik ke bawah kemudian tertawa sinis.

"Aku masuk kesana justru karena aku tidak mempunyai 'keluarga'. Karena aku menginginkan sebuah 'keluarga' makanya aku mau bergabung dengan mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

Ia mengalihkan pandagannya keluar jendela. Tatapannya redup. Kurasa, ia memiliki masa lalu yang tidak mengenakkan. Setelah ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku diusir dari rumah."

_Mwo?_

"Aku terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang tidak harmonis. Appaku seorang direktur yang baru saja mengalami kebangkrutan sementara eommaku seorang yang gila harta. Setiap hari hanya pertengkaran yang kudengar. Dan topiknya selalu sama. Uang. Uang. Uang. Eommaku selalu meminta uang pada appaku sedangkan appaku bukan lagi seorang direktur. Hingga akhirnya karena tidak tahan, ia menceraikan appaku dan menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu."

Ia terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setelah perceraian itu, appaku yang bertanggung jawab membesarkanku. Tapi, ia seperti enggan mengurusku. Hingga saat aku berumur sekitar 1SD, aku dibawa olehnya ke sebuah rumah megah. Disana keluarga baru eommaku. Aku ditinggalkan oleh appaku disana. Mulai dari sana, aku dibesarkan oleh eommaku. Disana aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun lebih tua dariku. Dialah hyung tiriku."

Kulihat, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam seragamnya dan memeganginya.

"Awalnya aku dan dia bisa menjadi seperti hyung-dongsaeng lainnya. Aku bermain bersama dengannya. Makan berdua karena eomma dan appa tiriku jarang ada di rumah. Saling memberikan ucapan selamat tidur dengannya. Tapi, aku mulai berubah begitu aku tahu terjadi diskriminasi antara dia denganku. Dia lebih disayang dan dimanja. Selalu saja setiap eomma dan appa tiriku ada di rumah, hanya ia yang ditanyai. Sedangkan aku tak pernah. Lalu, saat dia meminta sesuatu pada eomma dan appa tiriku, pasti segera diberikan saat itu juga. Sementara aku hanya mendapat bentakan. Begitu juga saat jalan-jalan. Selalu aku yang tidak digandeng. Aku selalu berjalan di belakang mereka. Padahal aku yakin mereka bisa membawaku bersama-sama dengan mereka. Tapi mereka malah hanya menggandeng dia dan meninggalkanku di belakang."

Aku menatapnya iba. Aku tak menyangka masa lalunya bisa begitu menyedihkan. Aku memang tak pernah merasakannya karena aku anak tunggal dan aku yang paling dimanja. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan kalau aku yang berada di posisinya. Pasti sangat menyengsarakan.

"Aku merasa iri dan mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian yang sama. Tapi, ternyata aku malah dimarah-marahi dan dibentak-bentak. Tak seperti hyungku yang malah dinasehati dan hanya diperingatkan. Dari sana, aku mulai membenci hyungku. Ia memang tak bersalah. Ia baik padaku dan tulus menyayangiku. Sayangnya, saat itu aku terlalu buta akan kedengkian dan iri hati hingga aku tak pernah melihat kebaikannya. Aku selalu menyalahkannya dan mencuekinya. Hingga suatu kejadian, dimana saat itu aku melihat dengan jelas ketulusannya."

Tatapan matanya semakin meredup. Kurasa itu kenangan buruk yang tidak seharusnya ia ingat.

"Ia tertabrak mobil menggantikanku. Saat itu, aku sedang bermain sendiri di taman. Lalu, ia datang dan mengajakku untuk pulang. Aku marah dan membentaknya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, aku pergi dari sana dan menyebrangi jalan tanpa menengok kiri-kananku. Saat itu, ada sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa terpaku diam di sana. Aku menutup mataku dan.."

'Sesuatu' yang sedang digenggamnya itu diusapnya pelan dan ditatap dengan tatapan pedih. Sambil mengusap 'sesuatu' itu, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung tadi.

"Tak kusangka, aku didorong olehnya dan dia yang menggantikanku untuk tertabrak. Saat itu, aku tidak langsung menangis. Aku menghampirinya dan mencoba berbicara padanya. Membujuknya supaya berdiri. Tapi, ternyata dia benar-benar menolongku saat itu. Sontak saja, aku jatuh terduduk dan mengangkat kepalanya ke pangkuanku. Tak lama, tangisku pecah. Pengemudi yang menabraknya segera turun dan membawa kami ke rumah sakit. Aku sangat takut saat itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang kuperbuat saat itu hanya menyesali perbuatan bodohku dan menangis. Hingga akhirnya eomma dan appa tiriku tahu akan hal ini dan aku ditendang dari rumah."

Ia masih setia memandangi 'sesuatu' itu. Matanya terlihat berlinang air mata. Sedetik kemudian, bulir-bulir air mata mulai memnuhi matanya dan pecah menjadi tangisan kecil.

"Aku menangis saat itu. Bukan karena diusir. Tapi lebih karena penyesalan. Aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padanya saat itu. Dan baru kutahu setelah kejadian itu, aku menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berhiaskan pita berwarna biru muda. Aku membukanya dan kutemukan kalung ini berinisialkan nama kami. Juga satu pesan yang mengatakan kalau ia ingin melihat kami memakai kalung itu bersama-sama sebagai tanda persaudaraan. Saat itu juga tangisku pecah. Pikiranku kalut. Terutama setelah aku mendapat kabar bahwa ternyata karena kejadian itu, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia mengalami amnesia. Itu kabar terakhir darinya yang kutahu."

Aku benar-benar prihatin dengannya sekarang. Entah pergi kemana rasa takutku tadi. Tapi yang jelas, kini aku bisa merasakan ia bukan orang yang benar-benar jahat. Aku memang tak boleh percaya dengan begitu mudah pada orang yang baru kutemui. Namun, aku bisa menjamin semua yang ia lakukan kini bukanlah sandiwara. Kuulurkan tanganku dan mengusap lembut lengan besarnya itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa bertemu dengan hyungmu." Ia mengangguk pelan sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Gomawo." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan pelan.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Ia kembali menatap 'sesuatu' itu dan tersenyum miris. "Kurasa aku akan memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala ketulusannya dulu. Aku akan berkata kalau aku merindukannya dan mengembalikan kalung ini. Walau ia takkan mengingatku."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa kau mau mengembalikan kalung itu? Bukankah kau begitu menyayangi hyungmu?"

Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya dan ia menatapku teduh. "Aku ingin melupakannya. Aku tak ingin membebaninya. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada 'keluarga' baruku untuk segera bergabung sepenuhnya dengan mereka setelah aku mengembalikan kenangan kami ini."

Walaupun aku tak terlalu mengerti akan jalan pikirannya tapi aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kami berdua terus terdiam dan fokus pada pikiran kami masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan berkata, "Yasudah kan? Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu."

Aku menengadah padanya. Aku menatap padanya lama. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini, tapi yang jelas aku ingin mencari sesuatu lewat bola matanya itu. Terlihat ia risih ditatap seperti itu. Mengetahuinya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menghela nafas.

"Kurasa kau bukan orang yang jahat.." gumamku pelan sambil melihat ke luar.

"Memang aku orang yang seperti apa di matamu?"

"_Pervert._" Jawabku asal. Oke, kurasa mulutku menjadi di luar kontrol semenjak ia bercerita padaku.

"Waktu itu aku hanya mencoba untuk menolongmu dari mereka. Soalnya, aku malas kalau anak sekolahku terlibat dengan kelompokku. Nanti kau mengadu yang macam-macam pada temanmu."

Oh.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, ia tak bermaksud untuk macam-macam padaku. Tapi, kenapa harus ciuman?

"Kenapa mencium disebut menolong?"

Aku memasang tampang _innocent_ku. Ia terkekeh pelan dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Tepat di telingaku, ia berbisik, "Pilihanmu Cuma dua saat itu. Cium atau dengan 'cara' lain?"

Nafasnya serasa menggelitikku. Wajahku agak memanas dan janutngku berdegup lebih cepat. _Oh My GOD!_ Jangan sampai ia mengetahui hal ini. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan hembusan nafasnya terasa menjauh dariku.

"Cium saja sudah cukup." Ucapku dengan perasaan agak gugup. Kurasa ia tidak 'sebaik' yang kukira juga. Kutarik kata-kataku tadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Dan benar dugaanku. Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Seringaian yang selalu berhasil membuatku gugup.

"Tidur sana." Suruhnya pelan. Dengan patuh, aku berdiri dari kursiku dan melepas blazerku. Kuletakkan blazerku di atas sebuah meja kosong dan aku mulai berbaring di sana. Tak lama, aku merasa kantuk mulai menyerangku. Dan setelahnya aku pun tertidur.

-End of Eunhyuk PoV-

Tepat ketika Eunhyuk sudah tertidur, Donghae menoleh ke arahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk dan menatapnya cukup lama. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengembangkan sebuah senyuman pada Eunhyuk. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah poni Eunhyuk dan menyibakkannya. Ditatapnya lembut Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur. Sembari matanya terfokus ke arah Eunhyuk, pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian sebelum ini. Kejadian dimana ia dengan bebasnya bercerita dan berekspresi di depan yeoja ini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ia hanya merasa nyaman ketika bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan merasakan bahwa rahasianya akan baik-baik saja. Donghae juga bukan tipe orang yang gampang berekspresi di deapn orang lain. Terlebih pada Eunhyuk yang bahkan baru ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, lagi-lagi semua itu disebabkan karena kenyamanan yang dirasakannya. Entahlah. Donghae sendiri tak bisa mengartikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya mencoba untuk beradaptasi dan menikmatinya.

Ditariknya kembali tangannya dari dahi Eunhyuk. Ia berencana unutk berbalik dan segera mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk ;tidur saat ia merasa ada gerakan dari arah yeoja manis itu. Matanya menangkap tangan Eunhyuk mengelus pelan lengannya dan tubuhnya agak gemetar. Dilepaskannya blazer miliknya dan diselimuti Eunhyuk olehnya dengan blazer itu. Saat ia menyelimuti Eunhyuk, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Eunhyuk dan berbisik pelan , "Selamat malam." Setelahnya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan pergi untuk tidur.

**T.B.C**

**A/N : Kalau chap kemarin kedikitan. Yang ini kurasa HaeHyuk Full. Tapi maaf kalo gak ada romance-romancenya. **

**Oke. Waktunya balas review..**

**Review Reply : **

**nyukkunyuk**

hmmh..

itu DA ama AD sapa thor?

ckckck

lanjut thor..

_hehe.. ada kok.. 'AD' dan 'DA' itu inisial nama Donghae dan hyungnya itu.. _

_Gomawo udah review.._

**bellafishy**

wow wow wow keren thor. LANJUTKAN! Hahahaha

_gomawo atas pujian dan reviewnya ^^_

**Nha Kyuyeeunmin**

wew, i like this Fanfic..

mian baru review di chap ini aku baru baca.

aku penasaran nih siapa sih ini sial A yang di maksud update kilat ya...

oh ya salam kenal ^_^

_thx for liking this fic_

_it's okay.. _

_maaf soal inisial 'A' , author tak bisa bongkar sekarang. Tunggu waktunya ok?_

_Salam kenal juga and thx for the rev.. ^^_

**AngelFishy**

It's time to review,,,

penasaran dengan DA dan AD,,siapa tuh thor 'hyung' nya hae,,, siwon yah,,,*tebak asal*,,,

ada kyumin,,,haehyuk,,,n ada umma q a.k.a kibum,,,tambah seru,,,,

update lagi yh,,,

hwaiting thor,,,

_Soal inisial itu tunggu waktunya aja yah.. ^^_

_Ini udah updet.. ^^ thx for the rev.. ^^_

**wulan yeppo**

annyeong..

bneran, chap ini tmbh misterius. seperti puzzle, hruz drangkai dlu satu2 biar ktmu crtny

_annyeong juga ^^_

_masa sih misterius? Hehe ^^ _

_btw, thx for rev.. ^^_

**endahhyukiELF**

Kyaaaa! Kok haehyuk moments nya dkit chingu -_-pdhal saya brharap bnyk tuuh moments nyaaa...

Chapter brikutnya musti bnyk yaa *plaaaak

konflik bru tuuh, jgn blng kibum nntinya orng ketiga hub eunhae? Andwaeeee

_Ini udah banyak haehyuknya .. cuman kayaknya agak gaje.. trus gak ada romance2nya lagi.. _

_Mungkin kibum oppa bisa jadi org ketiga.. yah.. dilihat saja nanti hehe^^_

_Thx for rev.. ^^_

**Max Hyera**

UKHH Max bacanya kelewat semangat nih hehe

Yaah sayang sekali. Kirain pas hae lewat, hae bakal langsung narik hyukkie ke tempat sepi dan langsung melakukan 'tugas suci' /plak. Ternyata malah menyeringai doang=.=a

Jadi disini diceritain masa lalu hae ya? Omo tragis sekali... Yg tabah ya hae... :'( tapi tenang hae! Kau masih punya hyukkie soon-to-be-wife mu XD *Lempar hyukkie ke hae*

Chap depan banyakin haehyuk momentnya yah yah yah? Sama update kilat dong~ updatenya lama bgt nih :(

Okee MaX cLalUwW m3nUn9gu Upd4tE DaR1 4uTh0r ^w^ /plakplakplakk

'_tugas suci' nya nanti di rumah aja.. biar puas.. hehe ^^ _

_Ya nih.. yg sabar ya hae pa.. kan ada hyuk pa.. ^^ hehe_

_Ini udah kilat belum? Mian kalo belum. _

_Nd di sini full haehyuk .. mian deh kalau ga ada romance-romancenya.. *sembah sujud*_

_Thx udah mau nunggu and for the rev ^^_

**Fishy Pumpkins**

author... jebal di chap slanjutnya HaeHyuk dibanyakin... aku lgi suntuk bgt... .

Hwaiting! :D

_Ini udah kan ? walau emang tetep aja gak ada romance-romancenya.. =='_

_Thx for rev ^^_


	4. Chapter 3 : What's About This Feeling?

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch**

**Casts : **

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**Jessica (Yeoja)**

**Summary :**

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Donghae?"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Setiap yeoja pasti akan langsung punya prasangka yang sama jika diajak seorang namja apalagi seperti dia ke UKS. Dan hanya berdua!"

"Aku yakin dia namja yang baik."

"Gomawo sudah mau menyebutku sebagai namja yang baik."

**Chapter 3 : What's About This Feeling?**

-Eunhyuk PoV-

Aku menggeliat pelan dan mendesah. Kukerjapkan mataku berulang kali sebelum aku membukanya secara sempurna. Otakku mulai mengolah secara perlahan. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna, aku mencoba bangkit dan terduduk. Eh, Blazer siapa ini?

Kuangkat blazer yang tadi menyelimutiku dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari si pemilik blazer ini. Setelah menjelajahi sekelilingku, aku pun menemukan bahwa blazer ini milik sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas meja yang letaknya tak jauh dariku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk turun dari 'tempat tidur'ku dan berjalan ke tempatnya. Aku sempat menatapnya sebentar. Kalau ia sedang tidur, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan polos sekali.

Aku terkikik pelan membayangkan kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Kuletakkan blazernya di atas tubuhnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Senyumku mengembang menatap ekspresinya yang tenang itu. Cukup lama kutatap dirinya hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatku. Aku tak mau ia terbangun dan tahu aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Jadi, aku pun berniat untuk pergi dari tempatku dan berjalan untuk mengambil blazerku.

Tapi sebelum itu bisa terlaksana, aku merasakan tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang. Aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang tadi kutatap sedang memegang pergelangan tanganku. Ia mengigau pelan. Menyebut-nyebut 'hyung' dan 'mianhae' secara berulang-ulang.

Aku mendesah pelan dan menatapnya penuh dengan rasa iba. Kelihatannya masa lalunya yang baru kuketahui semalam itu benar-benar menghantuinya. Dalam hatiku, aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Perlahan, kuangkat sebelah tanganku dan menyingkirkan tangannya yang memegang pergelanganku.

Kemudian, aku berjalan menghampiri 'mejaku' dan mengambil blazerku yang tadi sempat kutinggal sebentar. Kukenakan kembali blazer itu. Di saat aku tengah mengenakan blazerku, aku mendengar suara dari meja sebelah.

"Pagi, Donghae."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum manis padanya. Kulihat , ia tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya seperti yang tadi kulakukan. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menyampirkan blazernya di bahu. Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk di meja yang terletak di sebelah mejanya.

"Pagi. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah enam mungkin," jawabku sembari mengira-ngira.

"Jam setengah enam?" Ia menoleh ke arahku. Sesaat kemudian, ia ambil semua tumpukan kertas-kertas itu dan menarik tanganku.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku saat dia menarik tanganku.

"Tentu saja keluar dari sini. Kau tak mau pulang?" Ia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun. Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan, ia segera menariknya dan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menarikku. Dengan setengah berlari, ia membawaku keluar sekolah. Tentu setelah ia memastikan pintu perpustakaan tertutup kembali seperti semula.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan donk," protesku pada akhirnya. Memang sedari tadi aku agak susah menyeimbangkan langkahku dengannya. Ia terlalu cepat untukku.

"Waktunya tidak cukup kalau kita berjalan. Ini sudah setengah enam." Lagi-lagi, ia menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku tahu tapi kalau seperti ini aku jadi seperti diseret daripada berjalan."

Ia berhenti sesaat dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Jadi, kau maunya seperti apa?"

"Perlambat langkahmu sedikit."

Ia mendesis pelan sembari memperhatikanku dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi. Setelahnya, ia merangkul bahuku. Tak lama setelah itu, aku sudah merasakan kakiku tidak berpijak pada tanah lagi. Istilahnya, ia menggendongku! Dan lagi dengan gaya _bridal style_! Tepat setelah aku menyadarinya, aku segera berteriak dan memberontak supaya aku diturunkan. Tentu, aku tak mau digendong. Lebih baik diseret saja deh!

"Kyaa.. Turunkan aku Donghae! Turunkan!"

Aku memberontak sekuat mungkin dengan tujuan ia mau menurunkanku. Secara refleks, aku memukul-mukul pelan dada bidangnya itu.

"Supaya lebih cepat. Katanya kan kau tak bisa mengimbangi jalanku jadi kugendong saja," ujarnya santai dengan masih setengah berlari.

"Tapi kan tidak harus digendong seperti ini!" ucapku masih teguh pada pendirianku.

"Tak ada cara lain dan lebih baik kau menurut saja."

Aku mendesah pelan. Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan kepalaku di balik tengkuknya. Aroma tubuhnya yang _masculine _menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumanku. Kuhirup nafasku dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kini, aku bisa merasakan bunyi detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kupejamkan mataku dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya kembali. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Entah perasaan apa yang menghantuiku sekarang ini. Tapi, aku seperti tak ingin lepas dari kungkungan dua lengannya ini. Aroma tubuhnya yang seakan membiusku itu membuatku ingin menghirupnya berulang kali. Apakah yang tengah kurasakan ini?

"Sudah sampai."

Suara itu membuatku agak tersentak. Dengan segera, kuangkat kepalaku dan dia pun menurunkanku dari gendongannya.

"Kau pulang naik apa?"

Kutatap wajahnya dan menjawab singkat, "Mobil."

Ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sekilas padaku. Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauhiku. Tak lama, sepatah kalimat pun keluar dari bibirnya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan." Dan dia pun mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arah lain yang berlawanan denganku. Aku pun segera menghampiri mobilku dan pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Astaga! Aku lapar sekali. Kepalaku juga terasa pusing. Tak ada satu pun penjelasan dari guruku yang menempel di otakku. Bahkan, aku agak ragu kalau penjelasan itu melewati indera pendengaranku. Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang! Malangnya, bel istirahat masih lama sekali. Butuh waktu sekitar 3 setengah jam lagi untuk menyambut bel itu.

Kupijit pelan pelipis kananku dan menyenderkan sebagian tubuhku pada dinding kelas. Pandanganku agak berkunang-kunang sekarang. _Oh My_ _Goodness!_ Jangan sampai aku pingsan sekarang. _Well, _aku memang belum makan dari semalam. Alasannya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena aku terkurung di dalam perpustakaan sampai pagi. Dan parahnya aku tidak sempat memakan sarapanku tadi pagi karena masalah waktu. Bahkan untuk satu gigit roti sekalipun!

_About him, I think he's not a bad person as I expected. _Setelah mendengar ceritanya yang semalam, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia memang tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Yah, setidaknya lebih baik. Dia punya masa lalu yang cukup kelam. Aku mungkin tak pernah merasakannya tapi aku bisa memahami perasaannya. Pasti sakit sekali. Kuharap ia bisa bertemu hyungnya.

_Okay, back to me now. _Aku merasa kepalaku semakin terasa pusing. Tak hanya itu, 'cacing-cacing' dalam perutku juga sedang menuntut makanan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Kuputuskan untuk izin sebentar ke toilet pada seonsaeng-nim yang sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika. Begitu mendapat persetujuannya, aku segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kelas secepat yang kubisa. Yah, walaupun dengna tubuh yang agak terhuyung-huyung.

Kini, aku sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor menuju toilet yang bagiku terasa sangat jauh sekarang. Aku tahu aku seharusnya ke kantin. Namun, aku takut tidak diizinkan ke sana. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk mencuci mukaku di sana dan 'beristirahatkan'. Saking pusingnya, aku tak memperhatikan jalan yang kutempuh. Sampai-sampai, aku menabrak seseorang. Cepat-cepat aku meminta maaf padanya dan berniat melewatinya. Aku sudah bersiap untuk berjalan kembali ketika aku mendengar suara yang agak familiar.

"Kau?"

Eh? Siapa yang kutabrak memang? Kutengadahkan kepalaku sedikit dan kulihat sosok Donghae tertangkap oleh manik mataku.

"Oh, kau Donghae."

Ia menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Mataku kembali berkunang-kunang. Pusing di kepalaku lama-lama menjadi semakin berat. Aku mencoba untuk menahan semuanya termasuk rasa lapar di perutku. Namun, semua usahaku gagal ketika aku mendapati kesadaranku menghilang bahkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

-Eunhyuk PoV End-

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk khawatir. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan yeoja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Namun, pastinya yeoja ini sedang tidak enak badan. Mungkin. Karena ia melihat ada yang aneh dari yeoja di hadapannya ini. Tubuhnya agak limbung saat berdiri dan matanya seperti agak susah untuk dibuka penuh.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae bertanya dengan pelan. Tersirat nada khawatir di dalamnya. Tak lama, ia menemukan sosok Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin aneh. Dan setelahnya, Eunhyuk pun terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu menemukan pemandangan ini, Donghae sudah bisa menebak kalau Eunhyuk pingsan. Diangkatnya tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam gendongannya dan dibawanya ke UKS.

.

"Permisi seonsaeng-nim. Ini ada anak yang pingsan."

Seonsaeng-nim yang bertugas menjaga UKS saat itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu UKS.

"Oh. Silahkan dibaringkan di sana."

Donghae mengangguk pelan dan memasuki ruangan UKS untuk membaringkan Eunhyuk. Dengan sangat pelan seperti takut Eunhyuk terluka, ia baringkan Eunhyuk di atas kasur UKS. Setelahnya, ia mundur perlahan dan memberi jalan bagi seonsaeng-nim tersebut. Sang seonsaeng-nim segera mengambil peralatan untuk memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk dan mulai mengecek apa yang salah. Tidak lama kemudian, pemeriksaan pun selesai. Sembari membereskan peralatannya, ia berujar pada Donghae, "Dia hanya lemas karena kurang makan. Ada baiknya kalau kau membeli makanan untuknya di kantin, supaya begitu dia bangun dia bisa memakannya."

Donghae mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan sang seonsaeng-nim.

"Sebaiknya kau meminta izin dulu pada seonsaeng-nim yang sedang mengajar di kelas kalian supaya kalian tidak dimarahi. Dan jaga dia sebentar. Aku punya urusan sebentar."

Seonsaeng-nim yang bertugas menjadi penjaga UKS itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada Donghae. Kemudian, ia menepuk pelan pundaknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di UKS berdua.

Sesuai dengan titah si seonsaeng-nim, Donghae pun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya dan Eunhyuk untuk meminta izin. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia pergi ke kantin dan membeli semangkuk bubur. Kemudian ia berbalik ke UKS untuk menjaga Eunhyuk sampai terbangun.

Ternyata, begitu Donghae tiba di UKS, Eunhyuk sudah bangun dari pingsannya dan sedang duduk di atas kasur. Dia terlihat seperti kebingungan akan lokasinya sekarang ini. Donghae berjalan menghampirinya dan meletakkan bubur di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya saat dia meletakkan bubur itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh pada asal suara. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sedang meletakkan bubur di atas meja.

"Um.. Omong-omong, kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau pingsan dan aku membawamu ke sini." Jelas Donghae seraya menatap Eunhyuk yang masih kebingungan dengan proses ia bisa sampai di UKS. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan dan balas menatap Donghae. Teringat akan perintah dari seonsaeng-nim, ia pun menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk memakan buburnya.

"Ini, makan buburmu." ucapnya seraya mendorong dagunya ke arah meja kecil di samping kasur yang sedang diduduki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dan memandang heran pada Donghae setelahnya. "Untukku?"

Donghae mengangguk dan kemudian menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk. "Tadi seonsaeng-nim yang menyuruh."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Eunhyuk membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'O'. Kemudian, ia ulurkan tangan ke arah meja dan mengambil bubur di meja tersebut. Ia ambil satu suap dan memakannya. Kemudian, dikunyahnya pelan dan menelannya. Ia ambil satu suap lagi dan kembali memakannya.

Sementara Eunhyuk sibuk memakan buburnya, Donghae hanya berdiri di samping ranjang memperhatikannya. Lama kelamaan, ia jadi merasa lapar dan ingin makan juga. Sejujurnya, ia juga belum makan pagi. Tepatnya, ia hanya memakan sepotong roti. Itu pun hanya setengahnya. Jadi, tak salah jika ia merasa lapar begitu melihat Eunhyuk memakan buburnya. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah keinginan dari dalam diri Donghae untuk memakan sesuap dari bubur Eunhyuk.

Dia dekatkan dirinya ke arah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang didekati malah tidak peka dengan sekelilingnya. Ia malah asyik menikmati buburnya tanpa menyadari Donghae yang semakin dekat dengannya. Dan ketika Eunhyuk ingin memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya, Donghae segera melahapnya dari samping tepat ketika sendok itu tepat di depan mulut Eunhyuk. Hal itu menyebabkan bibir keduanya hampir bersentuhan. Mata Eunhyuk melotot saking kagetnya ia dengan kehadiran Donghae yang begitu mendadak. Langsung saja, ia menoleh ke arah Donghae yang berada di sampingnya.

Tak terlihat tampang berdosa sedikit pun dari mimik wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah donghae yang kini sedang menyantap 'makanannya' dengan santai seakan memang tak terjadi apa-apa. Eunhyuk cengo menatap reaksi namja itu. Benar-benar tak ada sedikit pun tampang bersalah dari wajahnya. Padahal, saat Donghae memakan buburnya itu, jantungnya hampir saja loncat keluar saking kagetnya. Selain itu, ada faktor lain yang membuat jantungnya berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat. Entah apa itu, Eunhyuk sendiri juga tak bisa mengartikannya.

Sementara itu, Donghae terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan menganggap apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang wajar. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Donghae sendiri juga tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal itu. Entah dari mana munculnya ide yang 'gila' ini. Sebenarnya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang kekanakan. Ia bahkan tak pernah melakukan itu pada Kibum, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun, bagaimana caranya ide itu bisa melesat di dalam otaknya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Itu semua 'reflek' dilakukan olehnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Donghae?" ujar Eunhyuk setengah berteriak. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

"Memakan buburmu." Jawabnya singkat dan tenang. Benar-benar tidak terpancar sedikit pun rasa berdosa dari wajahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau membeli lagi untukmu sendiri?" Kini, nada bicara Eunhyuk agak memelas. Matanya meratapi sisa buburnya yang belum sempat dimakan namun sendok sudah 'ternoda' oleh Donghae.

"Malas. Lagipula apa salahnya kalau kau membaginya sedikit denganku? Toh, itu juga masih banyak," ujar Donghae sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk memberikan respon yang 'berlebihan' seperti itu. Padahal, ia kan hanya memakannya sesuap.

"Tapi, aku jadi tak bisa memakannya lagi," kata Eunhyuk. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan sambil masih menatap ke arah mangkuk buburnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, aku juga tidak memakan semuanya. Hanya satu suap."

Eunhyuk mendelik ke arah Donghae sejenak lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si mangkuk. Dia mendesah pelan akan 'kepolosan' Donghae. Masa ia tidak mengerti juga sih? Masa ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sama saja dengan ciuman tak langsung. Bahkan, hampir langsung. Benar-benar deh!

"Apa kau tak tahu kalau yang tadi itu.. tadi itu.." Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tadi itu apa?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk sedang mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Kalau tadi itu.. namanya ciuman tak langsung.." Eunhyuk berkata dengan sangat pelan hingga persis seperti berbisik.

"Mwo?"

"Tadi itu namanya ciuman tak langsung.." Kini, Eunhyuk mengeraskan sedikit suaranya tapi tetap tak terdengar oleh Donghae. Jadilah, Donghae menanyakan sekali lagi. Tak disangka oleh Donghae bahwa Eunhyuk akan meneriakinya.

"Ciuman tak langsung!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Eunhyuk segera menunduk dalam-dalam. Berusaha menekan debar jantungnya sehabis berteriak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia rasa agak memerah. Terdengar suara tawa kecil memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, hanya itu?"

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Donghae sedang tersenyum lebar hampir seperti tawa kepadanya. Tak lama setelahnya, senyum yang menyerupai tawa itu memudar. "Untuk apa kau permasalahkan hal itu kalau kita saja sudah pernah berciuman langsung?" Senyuman yang tadi kini berganti menjadi sebuah seringai yang menggoda. Mendengarnya, muka Eunhyuk langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. IA mendorong tubuh Donghae pelan sambil sedikit membentak, "Jangan ingatkan soal itu lagi donk!"

Tanpa disadari oleh Donghae, ia terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang begitu lucu di matanya. Eunhyuk yang ditertawai hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari sana saat itu juga.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja makanmu," perintah Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dan kembali memakan buburnya. Donghae kembali memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang sedang memakan buburnya. Kini, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelokkan arah tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang ingin memakan bubur itu menjadi ke arah mulutnya dan memakannya.

Eunhyuk agak kaget dengan perlakuan Donghae yang mendadak tapi tidak sekaget tadi. Sekarang, ia mencoba memaklumi sifat Donghae.

Diambilnya kembali bubur sesuap dan dimasukkannya ke mulutnya. Sembari melirik ke arah Donghae, ia memakan buburnya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, ia ambil sesendok bubur dan dengan ragu ia sodorkan ke arah Donghae. Donghae melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia mengerti dengan maksud Eunhyuk. Ia dekatkan mulutnya ke arah uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan memakannya. Senyum terkembang di bibir keduanya ketika Donghae memakan bubur yang disodorkan Eunhyuk. Aktivitas ini terus berlanjut begitu hingga bubur di mangkuk itu habis.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk tadi katanya kau pingsan. Itu benar?"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan tersenyum manis. "Hanya karena kurang makan. Kelaparan." terangnya sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak sarapan?" tanya sahabatnya dengan raut muka khawatir. Namun, hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kecil Eunhyuk.

"Dasar bandel!" omel Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa sebandel ini sampai melewatkan sarapannya. Sungmin tahu pasti bukan karena faktor ekonomi. Karena keluarga Eunhyuk berada di atas garis kemiskinan. Appa dan eommanya bahkan sampai tak punya waktu di rumah saking sibuknya mengurusi perusahaan keluarga mereka. Jadi, pastilah bukan karena faktor ekonomi.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sampai tidak sarapan?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan.

"Bangun kesiangan." Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa. Tak mungkin kalau dia bilang yang sebenarnya. Jadi, ia bilang saja kalau dia kesiangan dan semua beres.

"Makanya lain kali taruh jam weker di samping telingamu supaya bangun," sindir Sungmin sambil mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Akan kupraktek kapan-kapan." Eunhyuk terkikik geli sambil membalas sindiran tersebut. Sementara, pihak yang menyindir hanya mendesah pelan.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah memutuskan siapa pasanganmu untuk ke pesta sekolah?" ujar Sungmin mengalihkan topik. Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah dan menatap Sungmin heran.

"Pesta sekolah?" Kedua alisnya terangkat heran.

"Yup, pesta yang diadakan 3 tahun sekali. Dan disana diharuskan untuk membawa pasangan. Kau sudah menentukan?" Sungmin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan dan menggeleng. "Aku saja baru tahu sekarang, mana mungkin sudah dapat pasangan?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan memaklumi. Kemudian, ia tepuk pelan pundak Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat menentukan sebelum kau dibuat pusing oleh ajakan namja-namja di sekolah ini. Kau tahu kan seberapa agresifnya mereka?"

Eunhyuk membayangkannya untuk sekejap dan langsung mengusap pelan lengannya. Ia benar-benar bisa membayangkan lokernya penuh akan surat-surat 'undangan' yang tidak menyenangkan. Oke, boleh diakui kenyataannya bahwa Eunhyuk termasuk salah satu yeoja yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Banyak sekali namja yang mengaguminya namun ia tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada mereka sedikitpun. Ia merasa bahwa tidak ada yang luar biasa dari dirinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jessica. Yeoja yang juga sangat populer di sekolah. Sifat serta tingkah lakunya sangat jauh berbeda dibanding Eunhyuk. Wajahnya selalu terlihat angkuh dan tak pernah ramah dengan namja-namja yang menurutnya tak selevel dengannya. Ia juga sepertinya tidak terlalu senang dengan Eunhyuk dan menganggapnya sebagai saingan beratnya dalam hal popularitas. Padahal, Eunhyuk menanggapinya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Hanya dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Ia juga dikenal sebagai tukang labrak. Kalau ada yang membuatnya tidak senang, ia akan melabrak dan memaki orang itu habis-habisan hingga ia puas. Setelah orang tersebut dilabraknya, orang tersebut bisa dipastikan akan menjadi gosip seantero sekolah dan dikucilkan oleh satu sekolah. Hampir belum pernah ada yang berani membalas segala perbuatannya itu. Mereka tak sanggup menanggung resiko yang sudah dipastikan akan membuat mereka rugi.

Jessica juga berasal dari kalangan atas sama seperti Eunhyuk. Dia sering memamerkan kekayaannya itu dan mengumbar-umbarkannya ke satu sekolah. Semua itu dilakukannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dialah sang penguasa. Dia juga selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Baik dalam bentuk harta benda maupun dalam permasalahan cinta. Siapapun yang ditaksirnya akan ia dapatkan semudah menjentikkan jari. Itu disebabkan kecantikan dan juga kekayaannya. Belum pernah ada seorang namja yang menolaknya.

"Heh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat donk! Tau sakit gak sih?" bentak seorang yeoja. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mendengar bentakan tersebut segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ada apa sih?" Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai reaksi.

"Ke sana yuk, Hyukkie," ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah dari belakang.

Setibanya di tempat yang diperkirakan sebagai awal masalah, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berhenti dan menyelinap di antara kerumunan banyak orang. Mereka sempat agak kesulitan saat melewati kerumunan itu. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka bisa juga tiba di barisan depan. Kini, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Jessica ;si sumber bentakan kini terlihat sedang memarahi –tepatnya memaki- seorang namja.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya sekaligus memastikan. Dan memang tidak salah apa yang ia lihat. Itu Donghae! Namja yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah Donghae. 'Astaga, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mengapa ia bisa di sana?' pekik Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Kau ini tidak punya mata atau apa? Apa kacamatamu yang tebal itu tidak cukup untuk memperjelas pandanganmu? Atau perlu kuberi kacamata kuda?" omel Jessica pedas.

"Mian. Biar kuobati," ujar Donghae pelan. Benar-benar pelan.

"Kau mau mengobatiku? Jadi, kau berniat membawaku ke UKS sambil menggendongku ala _bridal style_ dan berpura-pura menjadi penyelamatku?Jangan harap!" sindirnya dengan nada sinis. Ia melirik dengan tatapan jijik dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku tidak berniat begitu," balas Donghae pelan.

"Oh, jadi itu bukan niatmu. Sebentar-sebentar. Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin berbuat macam-macam padaku di UKS kalau begitu, iya kan? Heh! Dasar muka dua!"

Oke. Kini, Donghae rasanya ingin menampar mulut yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sudah mati-matian menahan emosinya sedari tadi. Benar-benar menahannya supaya jangan sampai meluap. Tapi, yeoja di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Dia malah menuduh Donghae mau melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam, melihatnya saja sudah muak! Benar-benar muak! Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berharap emosinya akan ikut mengalir keluar bersama dengan nafas yang ia hembuskan itu.

Ia sudah berniat untuk berkata kembali saat ia mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup kencang. Diurungkan niatnya untuk menoleh ke arah Jessica dan malah mengalihakan perhatiannya pada asal suara. Tepatnya si sumber suara. Donghae agak tersentak begitu mendapati Eunhyuk sedang menatap Jessica dengan tatapan tajam. Ia terlihat begitu emosi. Tak kalah dengan dirinya tadi.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Donghae." ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya terlihat dingin namun tersirat banyak emosi di dalamnya. Jessica memegangi pipinya yang tadi ditampar dan tertawa sinis pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu apa soal dia? Kau jangan ikut campur kalau tidak tau apa-apa! _Bitch!_"

Kini, semua siswa-siswi yang sedang berkerumun mulai berbisik-bisik. Namun, Eunhyuk tidak terlihat emosi sedikit pun disindir seperti itu. Ia malah menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan kembali menatap dingin Jessica. "Aku? Oke. Aku mungkin tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dia. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak seperti kau. Main asal tuduh seenaknya seperti sebongkah robot yang tidak mempunyai hati."

Eunhyuk masih saja setia dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ia memang sebal Donghae dikatai seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Eunhyuk adalah orang yang sudah pernah tinggal di sebuah ruangan berdua dengan Donghae. Dan itu tak hanya sekali. Bahkan, durasinya saja lebih dari sekedar mengobati luka lecet yang tak begitu penting menurut Eunhyuk. Hasilnya, Eunhyuk tidak kenapa-kenapa tuh! Dan sekarang Jessica dengan mudahnya menuduh Donghae akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Oke, Eunhyuk akui ia pernah berprasangka yang macam-macam pada Donghae. Tapi, tidak se-ekstrim Jessica. Yang langsung main asal tuduh tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Jessica kembali dengan tawanya yang sinis. Ia membalas tatapan Eunhyuk sama sengitnya.

"Setiap yeoja pasti akan langsung punya prasangka yang sama jika diajak seorang namja apalagi seperti dia ke UKS. Dan hanya berdua!" Jessica memberi penekanan pada kata 'berdua' dan melirik Donghae dengan tatapan jijik saat mengatakan bagian 'seperti dia'.

Kini, Eunhyuk malah tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Oke, aku mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, aku bisa memberi jaminan dan aku yakin sekali bahwa Donghae bukanlah namja yang ada di pikiranmu," Eunhyuk berhenti sesaat dan memandang Donghae dengan kelembutan yang terpancar penuh pada tatapannya. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku yakin dia namja yang baik." Dia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman lembut mengarah pada Donghae.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang dikatakan seperti itu oleh Eunhyuk menoleh dan terlihat agak kaget dengan pandangan serta kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan berkata seperti itu tentang dirinya. Terdapat sedikit rasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Entah dari mana asalnya. Setelah cukup lama menatap Eunhyuk, ia pun ikut membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat dan tersenyum balik. Namun, semuanya itu terlihat tipis sekali. Walaupun begitu, Eunhyuk tahu kalau Donghae memberikan balasan senyum padanya.

Setelah mendapatkan balasan tersebut, Eunhyuk segera menatap Jessica kembali dan mengoceh sebelum Jessica sempat berkata-kata. "Atau jangan-jangan kau yang ingin berbuat macam-macam pada Donghae?"

"Kau!" Jessica melotot kepadanya dan mengangkat tangannya. Bersiap untuk melancarkan tamparannya. Namun, sebelumnya Eunhyuk sudah berkata terlebih dahulu. Menghentikan aktivitas Jessica.

"Apa? Mau menamparku? Jangan kira aku takut padamu!" Eunhyuk menatap tajam pada Jessica dan memajukan wajahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera menarik tangan Donghae dan berjalan melewati keramaian itu. Meninggalkan Jessica sendiri di sana.

"Kau tak salah bicara tadi? Kau bilang aku baik? Apa tak apa-apa berkata begitu tentang orang yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamamu?" bisik Donghae pelan saat mereka sudah jauh dari keramaian tersebut. Mendengar kata-kata Donghae, ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh pada Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang yang itu donk!" Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia memasang tampang bete pada Donghae. Melihat tanggapan Eunhyuk, Donghae terkikik pelan. Kemudian, ia mengusap pelan kepala Eunhyuk dan tersenyum hangat.

"Gomawo sudah mau menyebutku sebagai namja yang baik."

Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Ada rasa malu dan senang karenanya. Perlahan, ia mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyumnya. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengembangkan senyumannya. Setelahnya, mereka pun berpisah dan berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

**T.B.C**

**A/N : Mian, updetannya lama lagi. Soalnya lagi gak nemu inspirasi. Oh ya, btw setelah chapter ini, mungkin author akan hiatus untuk sementara. Ada ujian semester soalnya. Jadi, fic ini akan dilanjutkan setelah ujian semester yang author jalani selesai. ^^ **

**Oke waktunya, Review Reply :**

**13elieve SuperJunior**

Kyaaa! Mianhae baru comment..

Coz, juga baru buka ffn sekarang XD

Yeyy! *loncat2*

Akhirnya chappie ini full HaeHyuk *goyang gayung*

Miris sekali masa lalu-nya Donghae,, cieee... Donghae mulai jatuh cinta nieee..

AD itu siapa? Bukannya kakaknya Donghae itu Donghwa *bingungg*

Punya Donghae 'DA' sama kayak plat motor didaerahku tuh.. *digaplok Hae*

Eunhyuk-nya malu-malu juga XD

Pas, banget nih terkunci berdua sama Donghae di PerPus.. Gimana nanti pagi harinya? Pelukan berdua CX atauuu... *pervert mind*

Yeyyyyyyyyyyy *kembang api bertebaran di otak*

Pokoknya update sooooooonnn^^

_It's okay.. mian juga baru updet.. _

_Donghwa itu kalo di luar fic author.. Dan 'A' ini kalo di dalam fic author.. *ditendang Hae karena bertindak seenaknya*_

_Oh wow! Ada platnya ternyata. Mian , author gak bermaksud meng-copy.. _

_Emm.. untuk tahap selanjutnya.. anda bisa lihat di atas.. hehe *digeplak*_

_Gomawo for the rev.._

**bellafishy**

ya ampun sumpah deh aku nangis pas yg hae cerita masa lalunya T.T

si hae so sweet bgt ke hyuk #mupengbgt hahaha

_wah~~ aku salut lho.. ternyata ada yang sampe nangis membaca ficku.. hehe.. _

_iya.. hae emang selalu 'so sweet' kalo untuk hyuk .. _

_gomawo for the rev.. _

**momimichi**

Annyeong~ ^^

nita imnida, salam kenal reviewer baru di ffn ^^

WOW !

itu kesan pertama sya pas baca ni ff hehe :D

gilaaaaaa keren banget ceritanya xD *lebay kumat*

Ternyata Donghae punya masa lalu yg kelam ya ._.

DA ?

apa itu inisial Donghae & Angel (Leeteuk) 0.o

emmm mungkin -3-

sebenernya Donghae itu ikut organisasi apaan thor ? 0.o *bingung

ceritanya bikin penasaran .

apalagi ttg organisasi itu :3

chap depan update kilat ya thor .

_Annyeong.. Fel imnida.. say juga author baru kok di FFn ini.. ^^_

_Untuk masalah DA .. ditunggu aja ya ,,_

_Donghae itu ikut organisasi yang kayak gangster gitu Cuma sistem kerjanya kayak FBI2 gitu deh.. _

_Mian ini updet nya lama.. -.-V _

_Gomawo for the rev.._

**wulan yeppo**

annyeong..

waktuny review nih. hm.. apa ya, mungkin cm bsa blg "cpetan dlanjutin cingu, semangad! haeyuk shipper uda menunggu" hehehe.

_Annyeong.. _

_Hehe.. mian nih.. updetannya lama.. maklum lagi gak dapat ilham. _

_Gomawo for the rev._

**nyukkunyuk**

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..

like this chapter so much..

apa lagi pas donghae cerita tentang khidupannya k hyukie..

kyaaaa...

hhaa..

cuiiit..cuiit..

hae suka hyukie kah?

*sotoy

lanjut thor!

_Thank you for liking. ^^ _

_Oke dang! Ini udah lanjut.._

_Gomawo for the rev ^^_

**AngelFishy**

Gak,,,gak,,,gak kuat,,,aq ga nahan,,,mw bilang,,,, haehyuk,,ayo yadongan,,,mumpung bedua aja di sono,,,,plakkk*di gampar haehyuk*

banyakin haehyuknya thor,,,,

lanjut,,,saya masih penasaran ama AD dan DA,,,,

_*7ikan lewat* _

_Hehe.. _

_Ini udah banyak apa belum? _

_Oke.. ini sudah saya lanjutkan.. _

_Gomawo for the rev_

**gamers magnae**

thor A nya leeteuk yah? kan yg sering jadi hyung nya hae si 'angle without wings' *ngarang*

last word : update soon yaaa :D

keep writing thor :*

_gimana yah? Teukie bukan yah .. hehe.. ditunggu aja deh~ _

_Gomawo buat dukungan and .. ^^_

**HaruKimMinhyuk**

annyeong author.. XD

Aq reader baru..kkk

kyaaa full of HaeHyuk moment XDD

jd pnasaran sm kakak'a hae..

Dtunggu lnjutan'a thor...lbh panjang y..kkk

_Annyeong! _

_Aku juga sebenarnya author baru.. hehe.. _

_Oke.. ini sudah lebih panjang belum?_

_Gomawo for the rev_

**DoNyuk lovers LAGI**

Donyuk lupa nanya! Donyuk lupa nanyaaaaa~! *lari2 terjang author*

hyung A = Angel, kah? O.o alias Eeteuk

etapi kan Teukie uke, genderswitch dong? O.o tapi yg siafatnya "ayem" gitu kan si teukie, trus A siapa? gaada yg A?

ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN, A = AUTHOR? O.o *OH NO!*

gyaaa~! *tarik rambut frustasi*

#abaikan anak alay ini -_-"

_Ada apa? Ada apa? _

_Ohoho.. tenang saja.. A itu bukanlah Author pastinya.. karena author seorang yeoja.. dan kalau masalah A=Teukie .. mm.. maybe yes maybe no. *ditimpuk*_

_Gomawo for the rev.. ^^_

**DoNyuk lovers**

omooo~ *susut ingus* terhura(?) aku thor pas denger(?) curhat Hae, ya tabah ya.. *pasang muka prihatin*

CHAP DEPAN NAIKIN RATE! XD

ayooo~ mumpung mereka berdua aja sepi2an. hohohooo~ *tertawa nista* #dibekap HaeHyuk

engga engga, becanda aja ._.v hhe (SERIUS JUGA BOLEH KOK! XD)

bayangin muka Hyuk tidur, pasti honey-monkey-sweetie xD kyaa~ kyaa~

UPDATE SEKILAT A.S.A.P , ne? :D *senyum mengancam, bawa banner + golok*

_Aku terharu lho.. ternyata ada juga yang terhura *?* membaca ficku ini.. hehe.._

_Oops.. masalah rate.. sepertinya tidak akan ada peningkatan dahulu.. mian.._

_*angkat tangan* Ampun.. Mian ini updetnya gak sekilat A.S.A.P -.-V_

_Gomawo for the rev.. ^^_

**Cho haenna**

Like this fic so much... Akhirnya nemu juga fanfic genderswitch dengan donghae yg karaktenya bad boy. Ah, fanficny keren. Penggambaran karakter donghae dan hyuk pas dan nggak terkesan terburu buru. Wait for the next chap...

_Thank you for liking this fic.. _

_Gomawo for the rev.. _

**Max Hyera**

Updatee~^w^

Max mampir lagi hoho

Wah unyu sekali mereka terkunci berdua ehe ehe ehe *cengarcengir sendiri bayanginnya*

Hae curcol ihh hoo hae curcool *disumpel kaki hae*

Yah kok haenya gakterlalu pervert? :(

Dibuat pervert aja yah thor?

Yah updatenya udah lumayan daripada yg chap 2... Tapi tetep harus lebih kilat lagi!

Yosh cemungudh ea

_Masalah pervertnya Hae.. sebenarnya niat awalnya Hae gak mau dibuat pervert2 amat.. tapi, kalao itu reqnya .. nanti coba dilihat dulu deh.. _

_Haha.. sekarang lebih parah updet dibanding chap sebelumnya.. Mian .. _

_Gomawo for the rev.. _

**kangkyumi**

Uhuhuh. . .sdhx masa lalu Haeppa, n gimane nsb mrek berdua dlm pespus? Hihi. . . Jangan sampai mrk gitu*plakk, yadongx kumat*, n lanjt thor. . .*HWAITING*

_Hihi.. kalau masalah itu udah privacynya mereka.. authornya aja sampai gak diberi izin untuk diberi tahu.. *?* hehe_

_Oke.. Gomawo buat rev-nya. ^^_

**JiYoo861015**

omo ~

si Hae ternyata baek juga ...

awalnya aku pikir dia tuh gangster yang mesum gitu ...

eh , ternyata masa lalu yang kelam itu bikin dia bergabung dalam dunia gangster 'berbahaya' .

kayanya mereka seperti teroris gitu yah ? nyeremin banget ..

oiyah , si hae suka sama Kibum yah ? hehehehe

tapi , ntar mungkin Hyuk jadi suka deh , sama hae ..

kan dia sering mikirin en merhatiin hae gitu deh , walau dengan alasan ga langsung !

hahahahahha

update kilat yah thor ..

mian review cuman di part 3 ..

habiiis , baru nemu sih ..

gapapa kan ? hehehehehe

yosh , hwaiting !

-EvilHan-

_Hampir seperti gitu deh.. hehe .. maklum, author akhir-akhir ini lagi keracunan *?* ama hal2 yang berbau FBI dkk.. keren aja gitu.. _

_Hmm.. gimana ya? Mungkin kali yah? Author juga kurang tau tuh.. kan yang suka Donghaenya.. *digeplak*_

_Mian updetannya baru nongol sekarang.-.-V_

_Gapapa.. gapapa.. yang penting review deh.. hehe_

_Gomowo yah buat reviewnya.. _

kurang gereget chingu ceritanya ..

Bnyak typo bertebaran ..

HaeHyuknya juga kurang gimna gitu ..

Lanjut chingu ceritanya mkin keren kok ..

DA itu inisial Donghae sma hyungnya ?

A nya siapa sih ?

_Kalau yang chap ini bagaimana? Udah gereget kah? Hehe .. ^^ _

_Masalah typos.. author memang tak mungkin pisah dari kata itu.. Soalnya aku selalu bermasalah sama namanya typos.. hehe_

_Kurang gimana hayoo? Teehee.. _

_Yap.. DA itu inisial Hae ama hyungnya. Masalah A nya nanti aja ya.. tunggu waktunya.. =P_

_Gomowo for review._

**endahhyukiELF**

Huaaa bnyk niih haehyuk moments nyaaa...

Prbnyk hae bad boy yaa chingu...

Suka tuuh peran hae gtuu

_Yah semoga saja.. kalau tak ada halangan .. Hae bad boy akan saya perbanyak.. hehe.. *ditimpuk*_

_Banyak sekali yang suak peran Hae jadi bad boy? Author terkadang jadi bingung lho~ #abaikan_

_Gomawo for the rev.. _


	5. Chapter 4 : The Matter

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch, Typos**

**Casts : **

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**Kim Kibum (Yeoja)**

**Choi Siwon (Namja)**

**Summary :**

"Padahal, aku tahu karakternya agak bertolak belakang denganmu,"

"Dia kelihatannya orang yang agak kalem. Ia hanya diam saja ketika teman-temannya bersenang-senang. Tapi, tenang saja, aku tahu namanya."

"Kau tadi kenapa? Ada sesuatu di sana?"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku tentang itu sekarang? Aku benar-benar bisa gila karena hal ini."

"Kajja! Kita pulang, Kibummie!"

**Chapter 4 : The Matter.**

"Kibummie!"

Seorang namja melingkarkan lengannya di bahu seorang yeoja secara tiba-tiba. Yeoja itu terlihat agak kaget akan kedatangan si namja. Ia memukul pelan lengannya dan mendesah sesaat.

"Ada apa, Hae?"

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik tangannya dari bahu sang yeoja lalu duduk di atas kasur.

"Ani," jawabnya singkat sambil masih tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar untuk seorang Lee Donghae.

Kibum ;si yeoja menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Kau pikir berapa lama kita sudah berteman?"

Donghae melirik ke arah Kibum sambil masih tersenyum. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat lalu menghela nafas.

"Oke. Oke. _You win._"

"Jadi, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padamu." Perkataan Kibum lebih terlihat seperti sebuah titah untuk Donghae. Ia menarik tangannya dari mouse serta keyboard dari komputernya dan beralih ke sebelah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas sebentar. Ia menoleh memandangi Kibum sejenak dan kemudian kembali meluruskan pandangannya. "Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik."

Alis Kibum terangkat sebelah. Dia masih saja memandangi namja di sebelahnya ini. "Seseorang yang menarik?" ujarnya mengulangi perkataan Donghae. Matanya masih belum teralih dari wajah Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk pelan berulang kali sebelum akhirnya ia berujar. Memperjelas apa yang menjadi maksudnya. "Ne, dia seorang yeoja yang lumayan aktif. Yah, bisa dikatakan seperti itulah."

"Oh." Terdengar nada lirih di dalamnya. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mendengar penuturan Donghae bahwa 'seseorang' itu adalah seorang yeoja, ia jadi merasa agak aneh. Seperti kesal dan.. tidak senang?

"Ne. Dan yang membuatku merasa dia menarik adalah saat aku bersamanya, aku merasa aku sedang bersamamu. Rasanya.. nyaman," tutur Donghae kemudian. Senyumnya semakin melebar dan matanya menerawang lurus ke depan. "Padahal, aku tahu karakternya agak bertolak belakang denganmu," ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan penuturannya yang sebelum ini.

Sementara itu, Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia masih saja menunduk. Rasa perih yang tadi menghinggapinya kini menjadi semakin terasa. Membuat Kibum menarik nafas dalam. Kemudian, menghembuskannya perlahan. Yah, setidaknya rasa perih tadi agak berkurang.

Kini, suasana menjadi hening setelah penuturan Donghae barusan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak lama, Kibum teringat akan sesuatu. Segera saja, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengutak-atik laci mejanya. Di dalam lacinya terdapat banyak sekali kertas-kertas dan file-file. Itu semua adalah daftar-daftar orang yang pernah ia selidiki. Sekarang, ia sedang mencari salah satu dari sekian banyaknya informasi-informasi tersebut.

Begitu mendapati apa yang ia cari, ia segera menariknya keluar dari tumpukan-tumpukan kertas lainnya. Memisahkannya dari kumpulan kertas-kertas lainnya. Setelahnya, ia tutup kembali lacinya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Ia ulurkan tangannya yang memegang kertas-kertas ke arah Donghae. Menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang telah diklip jadi satu itu padanya.

Donghae menatap kertas itu lama dan kemudian mendongak untuk meminta penjelasan pada Kibum. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengambil kertas-kertas dan mulai membacanya perlahan. Sembari matanya berkeliaran di antara huruf-huruf yang tercetak, bibirnya juga bergerak mengucap, "Apa ini, Kibummie?"

"Seperti yang kau baca, data tentang Choi Siwon." Kibum kembali menduduki tempat di sebelah Donghae sembari mengumbar senyum pada namja itu. Matanya meneliti Donghae yang sedang serius membaca sejenak lalu mengalihkannya ke arah kertas yang dibaca oleh Donghae. Dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada kertas itu, Kibum kembali berujar, "Dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu. Untuk sementara, ia memegang cabang di Jerman dari sekitar 2-3 tahun lalu. Disebabkan karena ada sedikit masalah di sana. Sebenarnya, ia hanya memimpin cabang di Seoul. Namun, ia diminta tolong untuk mengurus bagian sana untuk sementara. Kabarnya, dalam kurun waktu dekat ini, ia akan kembali ke Seoul untuk mengurusi kembali cabang aslinya. Tempat dimana kau akan menyusup nanti. Makanya, kuberikan data tentang dia."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Walaupun kini konsentrasinya menuju pada kertas-kertas dalam pegangannya, ia masih mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan. Pandangannya masih belum teralih dari kertas itu sedikitpun. Ia terlihat fokus dengan apa yang ditekuninya sekarang. Namun, Kibum sebagai sahabatnya sudah tentu mengetahui kebiasaan namja di sebelahnya ini. Sefokus apapun dia dengan aktivitasnya, ia masih bisa mengetahui keadaan sekelilingnya. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Donghae dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok penyusup.

Terkadang, Kibum suka berpikir untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bagian yang sama dengan Donghae dan mengerjakan sebuah misi bersama-sama. Seperti yang dilakukan Zhoumi dan Henry. Kedua orang itu selalu mengerjakan setiap misi berbarengan. Mereka hampir tak pernah berpisah. Istilahnya, dimana ada Zhoumi pasti ada Henry. Sudah banyak yang menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena lengketnya kedua orang itu. Tapi, mereka selalu membantahnya dan berkata bahwa mereka hanya sahabat. Seperti, Kibum dan Donghae. Masalah apakah mereka memiliki perasaan dan pengharapan supaya hubungan mereka lebih dari sahabat, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sayangnya, kemungkinan bagi Kibum untuk bisa seperti Henry dan Zhoumi sangatlah kecil. Ia tidak terlalu lincah walaupun ukuran tubuhnya tergolong kecil. Berbeda dengan Henry yang kini tergabung dalam klub atletik di sekolahnya. Selain itu, ia juga tidak terlalu pintar dalam bersosialisasi. Untuk sehari-hari saja, daya bicaranya termasuk cukup irit. Ia hanya berbicara jika ada keperluan dan itu juga seperlunya. Atau kalau tidak, ia hanya akan berbicara pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Dua hal itu yang membuat Kibum tak bisa mengajukan permintaan untuk masuk ke dalam tim penyusup. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan duduk di depan komputer. Mengutak-atik komponen-komponen dan program-program yang ada di dalamnya. Yang menurutnya selalu sama setiap harinya. Terkadang, jika ia sedang bosan, ia akan pergi keluar sebentar dan berjalan-jalan. Tak urung, ia juga mengajak Kyuhyun. Temannya selain Donghae di _gank _ini.

"Dia bolak-balik dari Paris-Seoul dua kali?"

Kibum segera menoleh ke arah Donghae dan memasang ekspresi keheranan. Membuat Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya. "Dia bolak-balik Paris-Seoul dua kali? Choi Siwon."

Kini, Kibum malah menarik nafas dalam dan mengedikkan bahunya. Seulas senyum tipis terpancar disana. "Itu yang kudapat. Katanya sekali saat dia masih kecil. Kembali kesini semasa SMP lalu 2-3 tahun kemudian menghilang sementara dari publik dan akhirnya setelah sekitar 2 tahun, didapat kabar bahwa mereka kembali ke Paris. Dengan membawa eomma barunya."

Mendengarnya, Donghae segera menoleh ke arah Kibum. Ia terpaku sejenak menatap yeoja itu. Ekspresinya seakan berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih dari yeoja yang satu itu. Kibum mengangguk pelan sebagai respon awal. Sembari matanya memandang lurus ke depan, ia memberikan informasi yang diinginkan Donghae.

"Ne. Eomma dan appanya bercerai ketika ia berumur 2 atau mungkin 3 tahun. Banyak rumor yang beredar karenanya. Ada yang bilang karena Appanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ada juga yang bilang karena faktor orang ketiga. Dan juga karena..."

Perhatian Donghae masih tetap tertuju pada Kibum hingga yeoja itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kelihatan sekali ia sangat penasaran dengan penuturan Kibum yang selanjutnya.

"Pemberontakan dari sang istri karena latar belakang pernikahan mereka adalah perjodohan semata."

Seketika itu, Donghae menghela nafas. Perjodohan. Masih saja ada orang kolot yang menurunkan tradisi gila seperti itu. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca lembaran-lembaran yang belum selesai. Sedangkan Kibum tetap menunggu di sampingnya dengan setia hingga Donghae menyelesaikan aktivitasnya.

Seusai ia membaca lembaran-lembaran itu, nafasnya agak terhela. Mukanya agak terlihat kusut. Dan Kibum tahu apa artinya itu. Ia tersenyum pada namja itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Donghae melirik ke arahnya masih dengan memasang tampang kusutnya yang makin menjadi.

"Sesulit apa yang kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Donghae memutar bola matanya dan mendengus pelan. Jawabannya singkat namun bisa membuat Kibum mengerti akan kesusahannya. "_CCTV Full 24-hour_."

Kibum tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Memang sih kelihatannya agak kejam menertawakan sahabat yang sedang kesusahan. Tapi, entah kenapa ekspresi Donghae yang seperti itu membuatnya tergelitik. Ia tepuk sekali lagi bahu Donghae dan berujar pelan, "Yasudah, nanti kita pikirkan bersama soal itu. Sekarang, kau lebih baik pergi ke kamarmu dan berganti baju. Kertas itu untukmu. Sana. Sana."

Donghae menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menghela nafas kembali dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar Kibum. Dan sesudah Donghae keluar dari kamarnya, ia pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

-XxX-

"Hyukkie!"

Seorang yeoja imut bagai kelinci berlari ke arah sahabatnya dan kemudian mengambil tempat di depannya. Ia duduk dengan senyum tersungging lebar di bibirnya. Menatap sahabat yang ia panggil Hyukkie itu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Ada apa, Minnie-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengaduk pelan minumannya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menerawang ke atas. Kalau ditebak, Sungmin pasti habis bertemu namja –yang menurutnya- tampan lagi.

"Minnie-ah.." panggil Eunhyuk dan langsung membuat lamunan Minnie tadi buyar begitu saja. Tanpa membalas panggilan tadi, ia langsung bercerita panjang lebar pada Eunhyuk. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan bahagia.

"Kau tahu, Hyukkie. Kemarin saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, aku bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan."

Tuh kan benar. Pasti soal namja –yang menurutnya- tampan lagi.

"Dia benar-benar tampan dan keren Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum kecut. Matanya terarah pada Sungmin yang masih dengan setia mengagumi dan mengucap berbagai pujian pada namja itu. Bukannya iri atau apa. Tapi, ia sudah bosan mendengar setiap cerita Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu namja –yang menurutnya- tampan itu. Sudah berkali-kali bahkan puluhan kali Sungmin bercerita tentang hal itu. Ia selalu berkata bahwa dirinya bertekad akan memiliki namja itu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia akan berpaling kepada namja lain yang lebih tampan. Dan kembali hal yang sama terulang.

"Dia kelihatannya orang yang agak kalem. Ia hanya diam saja ketika teman-temannya bersenang-senang. Tapi, tenang saja, aku tahu namanya."

Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia memasang tampang sok misterius. Membuat Eunhyuk sedikit penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana keren kan?"

Eunhyuk menyemburkan tawa pelan dari bibirnya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Eunhyuk mengatakan namja itu keren kalau ia hanya tahu namanya saja?

"Waeyo, Hyukkie-ah?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah salah satu bahunya. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menggeleng dan tertawa pelan. Sungmin yang merasa tidak puas akan jawaban Eunhyuk pun mengguncang pelan bahunya dan memaksanya untuk menjawab. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga Eunhyuk mau menjawabnya. Alhasil, Eunhyuk pun mengangguk dan memintanya untuk melepaskan pegangan pada bahunya.

"Ani. Hanya saja kau tahu aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menilainya?"

Eunhyuk kembali terkikik pelan. Membuat Sungmin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menatap Eunhyuk yang masih betah dengan kikikannya itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan menertawaiku lagi!"

"Oke. Oke. Akan aku coba."

Sungmin kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan menoleh ke samping tepatnya ke arah jendela. Sementara Sungmin menatap keluar, Eunhyuk mulai mengurangi tawanya perlahan dan akhirnya ia kembali serius dengan minumannya. Suasana pun menjadi hening seketika. Sungmin fokus pada pemandangan di luar sana sementara Eunhyuk memandangi sekelilingnya. Mencari-cari apakah ada yang menarik untuk dilihat apa tidak.

Dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah berjalan di ujung sana. Perlahan-lahan, seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Mengingat penampilan namja itu yang masih belum berubah juga. Terlihat, ia sedang memutar kepalanya ke sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Eunhyuk semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Sosok itu berputar dan terus saja berputar di tempatnya. Kemudian, matanya terhenti pada satu arah. Tempat Eunhyuk berada kini.

Tepat pada saat itu, namja itu tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk yang kini juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Memberi tanda pada yeoja itu bahwa dirinya sedang menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Sesampainya namja itu di tempat Eunhyuk, ia segera menepuk pelan kepalanya dan mengacak sedikit poninya. Senyum semakin terkembang di wajah keduanya begitu tangan namja itu menyentuh pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

"Kau disini rupanya. Kau tahu, aku sedari tadi mencarimu seperti orang bodoh."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya dan kemudian memeletkan lidahnya ke arah si namja. "Biar kau terlihat bodoh sekali-kali. Aku sebal melihatmu yang selalu terlihat pintar itu."

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas lalu mendengus pelan. Berpura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Eunhyuk. Sementara itu, Sungmin yang merasa diabaikan berdehem pelan. Membuat kedua orang tadi menoleh ke arahnya. Ia memasang tampang bete dan berujar pelan, "Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk mencari Hyukkie?"

Kedua orang yang tadi menatap Sungmin kini saling bertatapan. Tak lama, tawa kembali menyembur keluar. Sungmin semakin dibuat bete oleh kedua orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat tertekuk menatap kedua orang itu.

"Ya ampun, Ming. Tentu saja aku mencarimu juga," ucap namja itu sembari mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin. Yang dicubit hanya mengaduh pelan. Namun, senyum terpatri di wajahnya secara perlahan.

"Kupikir kau tidak mencariku." Seketika itu juga, Sungmin terkikik pelan bersama dengan Eunhyuk dan namja itu.

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan kecerewetanmu itu, Ming."

Mendengarnya, Eunhyuk kembali terkikik sementara Sungmin memukul pelan lengan namja itu. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Ya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Ia mendengus kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihatnya, namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Kau ini mudah sekali marah. Apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku di Jerman?"

Sungmin mendelik sebentar ke arah si namja dan kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya ini. Karakter namja yang menyandang diri sebagai temannya ini ternyata masih belum berubah. Ia masih saja suka berdebat dengan Sungmin. Masih senang menggoda dan menjahilinya dengan caranya. Ia juga masih namja yang murah senyum seperti terakhir kali Eunhyuk bertemu dengannya. Semuanya masih belum berubah walaupun ia sudah pergi dalam kurun waktu tahun ini.

Ada rasa senang dalam hati Eunhyuk begitu mengetahui namja ini sudah kembali ke Seoul walaupun ia tidak tahu tepatnya kapan. Ia merasa rindu akan namja di hadapannya. Rindu dengan segala canda serta senyumannya. Rindu dengan suaranya dan keramahan dalam setiap perkataannya. Dulu sekali saat namja ini ingin berangkat ke Jerman untuk mengurus sedikit masalah disana, ia sangat sedih. Pasalnya, ia dan namja ini beserta Sungmin adalah teman dekat. Mereka sudah bersahabat lebih dari 8 tahun. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia dan namja ini yang sudah bersahabat lebih dari 8 tahun.

Karena keluarga mereka yang lumayan dekat dengan satu sama lain, Eunhyuk dibawa oleh eomma dan appanya untuk mengunjungi si namja saat itu. Pertama kali Eunhyuk bertemu dengannya, tatapannya terlihat kosong. Ia terlihat murung dan hanya melamun saja sepanjang pertemuan. Sementara orang tua mereka asik dengan cerita-cerita dan obrolan-obrolan mereka, Eunhyuk memberanikan diri menemui si namja. Ia duduk di sebelahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dari sanalah mereka berkenalan. Eunhyuk pun mengetahui nama namja itu. Choi Siwon. Saat itu, Siwon memang menyebutkan nama dan mengenalkan dirinya. Tapi, tatapannya tidak tertuju pada Eunhyuk secara langsung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

Eunhyuk yang melihatnya merasa heran. Ia yang saat itu masih berumur 8 tahun masih polos dan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Siwon yang sebenarnya. Walaupun begitu, di dalam hatinya, ia bertekad untuk mengubah Siwon dan ia berhasil. Siwon benar-benar berubah setelah itu. Ia berubah menjadi namja yang ramah dan murah senyum. Namun, suatu hari mereka harus berpisah. Karena Siwon harus pergi ke Paris bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk melanjutkan studi di sana. Memang saat itu ia agak terpuruk. Namun, itu tidak berlangsung Siwon selalu kembali ke Seoul setengah tahun sekali untuk menemui Eunhyuk.

Dan saat kepulangan Siwon yang pertamalah, Siwon bertemu dengan Sungmin yang pada saat itu sudah berteman dengan Eunhyuk. Alhasil, mereka menjadi berteman hingga sekarang ini.

"Siwon-ah, kau kapan kembali ke sini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah Siwon dan Sungmin selesai dengan debat mereka. Siwon menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Aku baru saja kembali. Aku berencana memberi kalian kejutan."

"Tidak mengejutkan tuh!" cibir Sungmin membalas perlakuan Siwon tadi. Ia memeletkan lidahnya dan tersenyum menang. Namun, Siwon menghiraukannya dan tetap menatap pada Eunhyuk. "Aku berencana untuk mengajak kalian jalan-jalan sekaligus makan nanti malam. Apa kalian sempat? Aku yang traktir deh."

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu pun mengangguk senang sementara Eunhyuk hanya mengiyakannya dengan senyuman.

"Kau tahu darimana kami ada di sini? Kami kan tidak memberitahumu." Kali ini, giliran Sungmin yang menanyainya. Siwon berjalan ke arah kursi di sebelah Eunhyuk dan duduk di sana.

"Tadi, aku sempat mampir ke rumah Eunhyuk. Kata salah satu pelayannya, dia sedang pergi denganmu. Dan yang terpikir olehku hanya cafe ini. Jadi aku segera saja kesini."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sementara Siwon menjelaskan detail dari perjalanannya.

"Kau tidak lelah apa? Habis melakukan perjalanan jauh malah langsung kesini."

Siwon segera menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk sebagai pihak penanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Aku kangen pada kalian, makanya aku segera mencari kalian. Mumpung, kalian juga sedang berdua."

"Kau pikir kami tidak? Dasar." Balas Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menunduk dan mengaduk kembali seperti menerawang sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas sedikit. Sesudahnya, ia meminum minumannya. Setelah meminumnya hingga hampir habis, ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mengajak dua yang lainnya.

"Ayo! Kau bilang akan mengajak kami jalan kan?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum sembari mengatakan itu. Sedang, kedua lainnya menatap satu sama lain kemudian berbarengan memandang ke arah Eunhyuk. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun ikut berdiri dan segera menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk kini sedang berjalan-jalan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Sesekali, ia tertawa kecil karena candaan yang dilakukan Siwon serta Sungmin. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya baru saja selesai berbelanja dan sedang berjalan-jalan untuk sebentar. Tentu saja semua belanjaan itu Siwon yang membayarnya. Awalnya, Eunhyuk sempat menolak keputusan Siwon. Namun, namja itu terus membujuk dan membujuk Eunhyuk hingga yeoja itu menyerah dan membiarkan Siwon membayarnya.

Kini, mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman yang berada di belakang mall tersebut. Siwon dan Sungmin sedari tadi terus saja mengoceh sementara Eunhyuk berjalan dalam diam di belakang mereka. Tepat di tengah-tengah gurauan yang dibuat Siwon dan Sungmin, Eunhyuk melihat sesosok namja yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Seketika itu juga, bola matanya membulat melihat namja itu.

"Donghae?" gumamnya pelan.

Siwon dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa yang digumamkan oleh Eunhyuk. Namun, mereka tahu pasti bahwa Eunhyuk baru saja menggumamkan sesuatu tadi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih terus menatap ke arah Donghae. Banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Dalam pandangannya, Donghae tengah bersama dengan seorang yeoja. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa sesak.

"Hyukkie, gwenchana?"

Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap khawatir padanya. Sementara Siwon menatapnya dan arah yang ditatap oleh Eunhyuk berulang kali. Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang kini sedang terheran-heran itu, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan berujar, "Gwenchana. Tak usah khawatir, Siwon-ah, Minnie-ah."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum. Namun, Siwon masih menatapnya. Meminta penjelasan lebih pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Kau tadi kenapa? Ada sesuatu di sana?"

Siwon berujar sembari menatap ke arah yang tadi menjadi tempat lamunan Eunhyuk lalu beralih ke arah yeoja itu. Eunhyukhanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman dan menatap balik Siwon. "Tak ada apa-apa, Siwon-ah. Sudahlah ayo kita jalan lagi."

Dengan segera, Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuh Siwon dan Sungmin. Kemudian, dengan pelan ia mendorong bahu keduanya. Memaksa mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Namun, ketika Eunhyuk melewati sosok Donghae, manik matanya sempat melirik ke arah namja itu. Mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Entah ini hanya perasaan Eunhyuk atau bukan. Ia merasa Donghae menatap ke arahnya dan juga Siwon dengan ekspresi yang agak terkejut. Sama seperti Eunhyuk tadi.

-XxX-

Setelah diberikan lembaran-lembaran informasi mengenai Choi Siwon yang hampir menguras setengah otaknya, Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mencoba untuk 'mencuci kembali' otaknya yang hampir meledak. Tak lupa, ia juga mengajak Kibum berjalan bersama-sama dengannya.

Setibanya di sana, Donghae menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba melepas penat yang sempat berdiam di dalam otaknya. Melihat Donghae seperti itu, Kibum terkikik geli untuk sesaat. Membuat Donghae menoleh padanya.

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" Alisnya terangkat sebelah menatap yeoja itu. Kibum menghentikan kikikannya dan tersenyum pada Donghae. "Ani. Hanya saja kau lucu sekali seperti itu. Kelihatannya misi kali ini benar-benar membuatmu stress."

Donghae mengerling sesaat mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia kembali menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin mengingat tentang itu untuk sementara waktu. Ia benar-benar ingin menyegarkan otaknya walau untuk sesaat. Dan Kibum dengan suksesnya menghancurkan segala usaha yang sudah susah payah ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku tentang itu sekarang? Aku benar-benar bisa gila karena hal ini." Wajah Donghae mulai terlihat kusut. Membuat Kibum harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkikik seperti tadi. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya sedang dirundung masalah berat. Namun, ekspresi betenya itu membuat Kibum ingin selalu terkikik ketika melihatnya.

"Oke. Oke. Aku takkan bicara tentang itu lagi. Mian sudah menghancurkan suasana," ujar Kibum pada akhirnya.

Kini, Donghae berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia pun menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berteduh dan bersantai. Segera saja, ia tarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya ke sana. Di sana, ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sebuah bangku dan menarik Kibum untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Di sekitar bangku itu terdapat banyak pepohonan yang membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi rindang dan juga sejuk.

Donghae memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghirup oksigen yang dihasilkan oleh pohon-pohon di sekitarnya sebanyak mungkin. Sementara, Kibum hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, bahunya merasa diberatkan oleh sesuatu. Ia menengok sesaat dan mendapati kepala Donghae bersandar pada bahunya. Dilihatnya Donghae sedang memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafas sekali-dua kali. Sepertinya, namja itu benar-benar mendapat masalah yang berat.

Kibum tersenyum dan membelai rambut Donghae pelan. Mencoba memberi sedikit kenyamanan bagi namja yang sedang dirundung masalah itu. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya kini berdegup agak lebih cepat. Namun, ia tetap harus berusaha menyembunyikannya supaya tidak mengundang curiga sahabatnya ini.

Perlahan-lahan, Donghae mulai merasa agak baikan dengan perasaannya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kibum. Ia memandang lurus ke depan seperti apa yang Kibum lakukan sebelumnya. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Memandang ke sekeliling untuk mencari sedikit hiburan. Karena suntuk dengan keadaan seperti ini, Donghae memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Awalnya, mereka hanya sekdar mengobrol ringan. Namun, lama kelamaan keduanya mulai menunjukkan senyum dan tawa sebagai efek dari pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka terus larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya perlahan-lahan, Donghae mulai melupakan masalah sejenak. Setelah beberapa lama, Donghae mulai menatap ke arah lain dengan senyum yang masih terpancar di wajahnya. Namun, begitu ia melihat sebuah sosok yang dikenalnya, senyumnya pudar seketika. Terlebih lagi ketika ia melihat seseorang yang menjadi permasalahannya sedari tadi sedang bersama dengan sosok itu.

Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon.

Kedua orang itulah yang membuat Donghae terdiam saat ini. Ia menatap kedua orang itu dari kejauhan. Sepertinya, mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman ini. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan. Melainkan, hubungan kedua orang itu. Karena dengan sekali melihat saja, Donghae tahu bahwa hubungan mereka pasti sangatlah akrab. Tak mungkin sekali, dua orang yang tidak akrab berjalan dan tersenyum bersama seperti itu. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa udara di sekelilingnya menjadi berkurang saat itu juga. Ada perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan yang muncul dalam hatinya. Ia bahkan sampai tak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya –menatap ke arah dimana ia pertama kali melihat Eunhyuk dan Siwon tadi- membuat Kibum mengkhawatirkannya sekaligus mencurigainya.

"Hae. Donghae-ah."

Donghae tersentak saat itu juga. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum dan tersenyum pelan.

"Wae?"

Kibum tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia menatap kesal pada namja yang ada di sebelahnya ini. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau memandang ke arah sana? Ada sesuatu?" Kemudian, Kibum kembali memandang ke arah sana dan memicingkan matanya. Berusaha mengetahui apa yang dilihat oleh Donghae tadi.

"Ah, Ani. Tak ada apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya terkejut. Kupikir tadi ada orang yang kukenal lewat di sana," jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Kau yakin?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dan tersenyum pada Kibum. Mencoba untuk meyakinkannya walau ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari sahabatnya sendiri. Ia hanya bergerak sesuai dengan instingnya. Kibum menatap Donghae lama sekali hingga akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahunya dan menyerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ia juga tak bisa mempengaruhi Donghae lebih banyak lagi. Ia hanya bisa percaya kalau memang tak ada apa-apa di sana. Walau ia tahu Donghae pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun, apa boleh buat? Ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ke arah sana karena penyakit rabun jauhnya dan bodohnya ia lupa membawa kacamatanya atau mungkin sekedar memakai _soft lens. _

"Kajja! Kita pulang, Kibummie!" ajak Donghae sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Kibum pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tetap memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Kibum, sekarang lebih banyak lagi pikiran yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Namun, Donghae tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti. Membongkar hubungan antara dua orang itu. Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon. Kini, otaknya harus bekerja ganda. Ia harus bisa mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua tanpa membuat curiga Eunhyuk. Harus dan pasti.

**T.B.C**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Mian kalau updetannya keluarnya agak lama. Selain karena sedang dihadang oleh UAS, entah kenapa otak author jadi agak mandek beigtu selesai UAS. Jadi, updetannya lebih lama dari yang sudah diperkirakan. Mian sekali. **

**Oke waktunya Review Reply dah!**

**KimHanKyu**

Huaaaa thorrr ! Ayoo cepetan updateee~ unyu bgt siiiih eunhaeee / apa lagi pas adegan suapin2an fluff nya kerasa bgt !

Good job thor!

Update kilat yaaa .. Jangan lama2 keburu penasaran setengah mnti niih lanjutan nyaa~ gasabar sumpah baca lanjutan nyaaa

_Hehe.. gomawo buat pujian and reviewnya.._

_Btw, boleh nanya gak Fluff itu apa ? maklum, author newbie di sini .. jadi masi rada kurang ama istilah2 di FFn .. =.=_

**Update**

Eng.. Author. Tolong buat Cucut fishy jadi pervert! u Aku suka ceritanya! Keren! Amazing! Recruit(?) Hyukkie jadi kelompok si Cucut fishy itu dong~

_Sebenernya banyak banget sih yang udah req supaya Hae dibuat perv.. niat awal author sebenernya sih bukan mau dibuat perv. Tapi kalau irtu req.. nanti author coba untuk ngebuat Hae jadi perv. Sekali-kali.. diusahakan dulu yakk.. _

_And buat masalah merecruit Hyuk buat jadi kelompok Hae.. ada kemungkinan juga tapi harus nunggu ending baru masuk .. hehe~ _

_Gomawo for rev._

**Kim Ryesha**

AAAAAA suka sm chap ini

Aku suka bgt sama karakter Hae di ff ini, beda dr karakter Hae di ff2 lain

Pokoknya ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya thor! Smga Hyuk ke pesta nya sama Hae deh u.u

_TFL ^^_

_Oh iya? memang yang di FF lain, karakter Hae seperti apa? Hehe.. _

_Yak, saya juga berdoa supaya Hyuk ke pesta bareng dengan Hae.. *nahlho?* _

_Gomawo for rev._

**13elieve SuperJunior**

update lagi! Yeyyy :)

Ugghh! Donghae nakal! XD

Pake watados lagi... Atau jangan-jangan emang tidak tau? #doenggg

'Senyum Eunhyuk mengalihkan dunia Donghae' cocok banget tuh buat nie cerita.. :D

Issshh, apa-apaan tuh Jessica ==" Sebel banget sama tuh yeoja, kapan mau tobatnya jadi yeoja baik.. Baru tahu rasa nanti kalau tau Donghae diluar sekolah .

Update soonn^^

_This is the updet .. ^^ _

_Gomawo for the rev. _

**scoopydoo**

hei.. New reader! *waves* :D

aku suka ceritanya..

Mian, belum baca semuanya, jadi belum bisa comment properly.. *bows*

_Hei too ! *waves back* _

_It's okay.. thanks for liking .. ^^_

_Gomawo for rev._

**wulan yeppo**

annyeong..

cepat dimulai pestanya. jdi pgen liat hae dgn tampang aslinya. hahaha, pasti smuany trkejut smpai2 sica menarik ucpanx n bralih mengejar hae. tpi ff ni ttp haeyuk kn cingu? ahahahah kbnykan ngelantur. ywdh dtnggu lnjtanx

_annyeong.. _

_tenang saja.. kalau di tangan author .. FF ni akan tetap FF HaeHyuk.. Soalnya Hae hanya untuk Hyuk , begitu juga sebaliknya.. Itulah motto author. Kk~_

_gomawo for rev._

**bellafishy**

ah daebak daebak! si hae bikin deg degan aja

ah speechless deh hehe^^

update nya jgn lama lama min, udah ga sabar hahaha

_wowowow.. pesona.a Hae sampai kemana-mana ternyata.. hihi.. _

_btw, thanks for rev._

**Max Hyera**

Annyeong, annyeong! *pake nada hello shinee*

Jessica entar karma loh ngebully hae, eh malah suka sama hae.. Hae kan tampan XD tapi hanya untuk hyukkie si imoedh X)

Duh bingung mau komen apa lagi =3=

Updatenya yg kilat napa thor... Fansmu menanti nih hehe

Xoxo~

_Annyeonggg! *Semangat45*_

_Mian .. mian.. author sedang banyak halangan untuk menulis akhir-akhir ini.. _

_Gomawo for rev._

**gamers magnae**

thor aku masii stres mikir DA nya dehh :( sampe ga makan, ga tidur, ga ga ga kuat *plak*

eh iya donghae kan salah satu bias terfavorit(?) ku tapi kok aku lbh suka kalo kae menderita yaa ._./*ditabok elfish*

stlh ini hiatus yaa thor? smester nya brp taon thor (?) cepet selese yaa nya *emang bisa ya?*

come back soon yaaa~~

keep writing :D

_oh.. jangan pusink2 memikirkan soal AD dan DA .. apalagi sampe stress.. ntar Author dituntut karena bikin anak org mati penasaran lagi.._

_tenang saja.. semua akan keluar tepat pada waktunya.. kk~_

_gomawo for rev._

**momimichi**

wahh udah update juga setelah sekian lama :3 *digampar Fel

kli ini HaeHyuk momentnya lebih bnyak :D yeeyyy :D *jingkrak"*

ohh, smacam FBI gtu yah :3

ummm trus kerjaan mereka seperti apa Fel?

ehh, ndapapa kn aku manggil kmu Fel ?

seperti sebelumnya, chap depan update kilat yaaaaaaaa :D

_yupz.. kalau di FF author sih.. kerjaannya hanya menyusup, mencuri info dan menghack.. ulala .. ulala.. mudah kan ? *digampar*_

_it's ok if you want call me Fel.. _

_gomawo for rev._

**JiYoo861015**

huwa !

aku lihat ada kemajuan di hubungan keduanya nih ..

hohohoho :o

kapan yah , mereka bisa bersatu ? ga sabar deh ..

tuh si hae kayaknya suka juga sama si hyuk ?

kug dia suka nyangkut" -bahasa gue tentang ciuman itu tuh ..

jangan jangan dia mau lagi ..

hahahaha ..

si jess di sini galak abis deh .. serem banget kaya aslinya ..

hahahahahahaha :D

update kilat yah ! hohhohoho

hwaitiing !

-EvilHan-

_Kapan-kapan mungkin ? *digaplok* hehe.. tenang sja.. nanti ada waktunya kok.. _

_Haha.. karakter si Hae di sini emang agak jahil.. tapi ada kemungkinan.a juga dia mau lagi ciuman ama Hyukkienya tercintah... XP_

_Yup.. yup.. karakter jess disini sengaja kubuat antagonis.. kan gak seru kalo prota semua.. hehe.. _

_Gomawo for rev._

**Jeng Kyura**

Mian, q review ny dak styp chap . . Q dah bca dri ptma td koq . Q mw mgLuarkan efek dri bca ini . .

Ptma q mw triakkkk . .

Huwaaaaaaaa, q suka nih ePeP . . Menarik ! !

Aduh bayangin Haeppa jd cuLun kya dy nynyi doremi d SS4 kmren . . Tetep guaanteng . Eh cuakeeppp . .

Dan tnyta dy member gangster yg nyorobot ciuamnny hyukie puLaaa . . Huhu mauu *jduaggh* , cuaaakkepp juggaaa . . .

Tu hae mw mjaLankan misi dkeLwga choi, yah kaLo choi itu choi siwon semoga kibum ikut mjaLnkn misi kan jd ada SIBUM *djitak author gara2 protes*

cieee hyukiiiieee jd pahLwanny om ikan . . Siittt suuittt . .

Uda deh q review G J yg menuh2in kotak reviewny . .

G o m a w o chinguuu .

D tunggu next chap

#duduk manis nggu ni ePeP

_Gapapa.. gapapa.. _

_Terima kasih buat pujiannya.. ^^ _

_Wah kalo masalah SiBum mungkin ada.. tapi nanti-nanti-nanti dulu. Soalnya ini lagi fokus ke Haehyuk.. kalo buat Sibum.. mungkin akan dibikin Ffnya sendiri buat mereka.. begitulah rencana sementara Author.. karena biasanya rencana author suka sekali berubah-ubah.. Doakan saja semoga tidak ada halangan atau perubahan untuk Sibum FF.._

_Gomawo for rev._

**HaruKimMinhyuk**

kyaaaa... XD

Akhirnya update jugaaaa~

ah mau hiatus y author? T_T

bakal kangen bgt dh ma ni ff.. Jangan lama2 y thor.. X(

hmmm hyukkie mulai ada rasa kayakna... Hahaha

seneng bgt pas adegan hyuk belain hae.. XD

jd pngen nampar jess juga.. Kesel!

Sukses ujiannya ya author.. XD

_Haha.. author sendiri aja sampe senyam senyum sendiri begitu bikin bagian itu.. hihi.. *padahal FF sendiri*_

_Makasih buat doanya.. ^^_

_Gomawo for rev. _

**mako47117**

wuaaah... Aku butuh insulin nih! Jangan2 aku kena diabetes. Nih ff manis bangeeeet...X] Apalagi waktu di uks.. Sikap hae bikin aku melting! XD

_waduhh.. *kelabakan nyari insulin* jangan ampe kena diabetes dink. Ntar author dituntut gara2 bikin anak orang jadi diabetes *?* wkwkw.._

_gomawo for rev._

**ChoKyuLate**

Mian baru review

Tarik napas dulu..

SERU BANGET FFNYA!

lanjutnya harus cepet! #plakk

hae imagenya keren bgt ih~

tp ga bsa bayangn hyukie jd cewe =.="

_mian... maklum author rada gak bakat kalo bikin BL gtu.. _

_jadi pke.a genderswitch deh.. mian.. _

_ini aja masih newbie banget di FFn.. _

_kapan2 deh author usahain untuk bikin YAOI .. biar gampang ngebayanginnya.. hehe *semoga gak ada halangan yah*_

_gomawo for rev._

**AngelFishy**

Ceileh,,,haehyuk nya full,,,bgus thor,,, ada si nene lampir (baca;jesica) yg ditampar,,,bgus hyukppa gw bantuin klw prlu nampar tu cwe,,,

lanjut,,,

_weits.. weits.. dendam sih dendam .. tapi jangan ampe bikin tawuran yakk di FFn.. *ngipas2* hehe.._

_gomawo for rev. _

**endahhyukiELF**

kyaaaaaa chingu...

aku suka klau d antara cash nya yg bad boy gtuu...

siih hae d part ini sma hyuk gak nyadar klau sma2 sukaa tuuuh

Sakyu

Chinguuu~ update kilat, ya!

Ceritanya makin baguus...

Gyaa! Saya senyum-senyum sendiri ngebacanya..kekeke..

Pokoknya lanjut deh chinguu.. udah penasaran banget-nget!

_Ahh.. makasih udah dipuji.. _

_Saya juga senyam senyum sendiri pas ngebikinnya.. hehe.._

_Ini udah lanjut kan? _

_gomawo for rev._

**Myblackfairy**

Wah haehyuk sya suka :)

Itu minho enth kenapa q agak aneh dia jd gangster, trs nkl. Mian y thor :D

_Ehehehe.. mian.. waktu itu yang kepikiran Cuma Minho.. tapi jgn salah sangka yah.._

_Minho jadi gangster disini bukan berarti dia nakal lho~ dia gangster Cuma gak terlalu nakal.. *sama aja dink* _


	6. Chapter 5 : Mission For Impossible

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch, Typos**

**Casts :**

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**Kim Kibum (Yeoja)**

**Choi Siwon (Namja)**

**Summary :**

"Hanya saja, aku sempat mendengarnya mengeluh kalau di _Vice C_, ada yang mencurigainya kalau-kalau ia salah satu dari _Shadow_."

"Iya juga sih. Kau berharap ia bisa kabur apa tidak?"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kemana keluargamu?"

"Eh?"

**Chapter 5 : Mission For Impossible. **

Seorang namja menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidur. Seberkas sinar masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membuatnya sedikit terusik. Pelan, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan diri dengan sinar yang ada. Setelah berhasil membiasakan dirinya, ia pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas tempat menguap sesaat. Pandangannya masih terlihat sayu efek dari kegiatannya barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi sambil membawa peralatan mandi. Tak lama setelahnya, ia keluar dengan handuk terbalut di pinggangnya. Membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos begitu saja. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Setibanya di hadapan lemari yang dituju, ia segera membukanya dan mulai memilah-milah baju yang akan dipakainya. Tangannya terhenti pada sebuah seragam dan menariknya keluar dari kumpulan baju-baju lainnya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicari, ia pun dengan segera menutup lemarinya dan mulai memakai seragamnya. Handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membalut pinggangnya, ia gantung di tempat semula. Sesudah memastikan ia telah berpakaian dengan rapi, ia segera bergegas menuju sebuah meja. Ditariknya laci meja itu dan diambilnya sebuah kacamata berlensa netral namun terlihat tebal dari sana. Kemudian, tangannya meraih sebuah kalung berinisial 'DA'. Setelah benda itu tiba di dalam genggaman si namja, tangan sebelahnya yang bebas menutup laci tersebut perlahan. Ia menatap kalung itu sesaat dan bergumam pelan, "Hyung.."

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam. Setelahnya, ia segera memakai kalung dan kacamatanya. Mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Hendak keluar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah suara. "Hae-ah, kau tidak sarapan?"

Donghae berbalik dan menatap noonanya itu sambil tersenyum. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tak usah, Teukie noona. Aku makan di sekolah saja. Gomawo atas tawarannya."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya yang manis itu. "Yasudah. Hati-hati di jalan, Hae." Leeteuk hampir saja kembali ke dapur kembali kalau saja Donghae tidak bertanya lagi. "Noona yang satu lagi kemana, Teukie noona?"

Leeteuk menengok ke arah Donghae lewat bahunya. Ia berbalik sebentar dan menampilkan senyum manisnya itu. "Kalau noona kesayanganmu itu, dia sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi-pagi sekali."

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tumben sekali? "Ada masalah di _Vice C_ memang?"

Leeteuk memainkan bibirnya sejenak lalu menghela nafas pelan. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat agak khawatir. Membuat Donghae ikut memasang ekspresi khawatir. "Ada yang salah, noona?" Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke arah Donghae yang tengah berdiri 3 meter darinya. Raut cemas masih belum hilang dari wajah cantiknya itu.

"Ani. Hanya saja.."

Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia agak ragu sesaat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali memandang ke bawah dan matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, aku sempat mendengarnya mengeluh kalau di _Vice C_, ada yang mencurigainya kalau-kalau ia salah satu dari _Shadow_."

Leeteuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sedikit helaan nafas. Ia mulai cemas kalau misalnya memang ada yang salah dengan dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Mungkin ada benarnya juga apa kata Donghae. Mungkin yeo-dongsaengnya yang satu itu memang sedang terlibat masalah dan itu cukup besar tentunya. Mengingat mereka selalu bekerja diam-diam dan selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Ia takut kalau memang ternyata ada yang mencurigainya dan akhirnya melapor pada polisi diam-diam untuk menangkapnya. Kalau sudah begitu, lantas bagaimana Leeteuk harus menghadapi _Leader_ mereka yang sudah percaya kepadanya selama ini?

"Benarkah itu, noona?"

Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah yang tidak kalah cemasnya. Ia memaksakan sedikit senyum yang terlihat tipis. Berbeda dengan senyumnya yang sebelumnya. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu menambahkan, "Mungkin."

Suasana tegang dan panik mulai menghampiri mereka. Keduanya terdiam di tempat. Merenungkan perkataan Leeteuk tadi untuk sesaat. Tak lama sesudahnya, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk segera berangkat walaupun hatinya masih dipenuhi rasa gelisah yang teramat sangat.

"Yasudah, noona. Aku berangkat dulu."

Ia memasang senyum yang kelihatan agak dipaksakan. Leeteuk membalas dengan senyum yang sama. Donghae baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah saat Leeteuk memanggilnya. Belum sempat ia menoleh, Leeteuk sudah menyampaikan terlebih dahulu apa yang ingin disampaikannya. "Donghae-ah, tolong awasi _Vice C _dari sekolahmu, ne? Kalau kau merasa ada yang salah dengan tempat itu, segera tolong noonamu."

Donghae yang mendengarnya menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan menjawab Leeteuk dengan senyum yang masih terekspos di wajahnya. "Tentu saja, noona. Yasudah, aku berangkat dulu, noona. Annyeong!" sahutnya terakhir sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kini, tinggal Leeteuk sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mendesah gelisah namun tetap berusaha menampakkan senyum di bibirnya. Di tengah renungannya, sebuah suara kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Tenang, noona. Masih ada aku kan?"

Leeteuk menengok ke sumber suara dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap lembut sosok itu dan mengangguk kecil. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman lebar sosok itu.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan dengan gelisah ke arah kantin. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali sembari termenung sekali-dua kali. Kedua tangannya ia remas kuat-kuat dalam saku celana. Tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia benar-benar mencemaskan noonanya yang kini mungkin terlibat masalah –yang diduga 60%-nya benar-.

Sepanjang hari ini, Donghae benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Ia terus menerus memikirkan soal noonanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah luar terus menerus. Mencoba memerhatikan gerak-gerik yang mungkin akan terjadi di _Vice C. _Tempat dimana noonanya berada kini. Hal itu terus menerus dilakukannya termasuk saat ia berada di kantin. Ia memilih tempat duduk di pinggir dekat jendela sana dan segera memandang keluar ketika ia menduduki tempat itu.

Selama waktu istirahat, ia tidak memesana makanan atau minuman apapun. Yang dilakukannya hanya duduk dan memandang keluar. Mengawasi dan memastikan bahwa takkan ada apa-apa di _Vice C _yang kebetulan dekat dengan letak sekolahnya. Dan karena kantin berada di lantai teratas gedung, ia jadi lebih bisa mengawasinya dengan leluasa.

Tak diketahuinya seseorang tengah memandang ke arahnya. Sosok itu melihatnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terlihat sedikit berpikir sambil melihat ke arah Donghae. Tak lama, sosok itu mendesah pelan dan bergumam pelan. Pelan sekali hingga sahabatnya yang berada di hadapannya itu tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang untuk ketiga kalinya. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini telah usai dan mengizinkan penghuninya untuk berkeliaran keluar dari gedung yang dinamakan sekolah. Tak terkecuali untuk Donghae. Hari ini ia sudah bertekad untuk segera menuju _Vice C _setelah pulang sekolah. Tentunya setelah mengubah penampilannya. Ia tak mungkin berpenampilan seperti ini jika ia ingin pergi ke sana.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat itu, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan hingga setengah berlari menuju lokernya. Kemudian, ia segera pergi keluar menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah. Tepat beberapa meter sebelum tiba di gerbang sekolah, langkahnya terhenti. Dia sosok yang berada di dekat gerbang itulah yang membuatnya berhenti di tempat dan melupakan niat awalnya. Lee Hyukjae dan Choi Siwon.

Dua sosok itu kembali membuatnya bingung. Rasa penasaran kembali melesak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Pikirannya yang sedari tadi hanya terisi oleh noonanya kini dengan mudahnya berganti dan teralih kepada dua sosok itu. Tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya, ia terus saja menatap kedua sosok itu. Apa hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya?

Kembali lagi, Donghae merasa ada sebuah perasaan sesak muncul di dalam dadanya. Tidak kentara memang, tapi Donghae bisa merasakannya. Ia agak merasa dadanya agak sedikit tertekan dan ia agak susah untuk bernafas. Walau tahu begitu, ia tidak bergerak di sana dan hanya mematung diam di sana. Dia terus menatapnya hingga kemudian sebuah percakapan membuatnya kembali tersadar dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hey, Hey. Memang benar katanya _Shadow _ditangkap?"

"Belum ditangkap tapi baru mau ditangkap. Soalnya, orangnya sudah kabur duluan. Sepertinya sedang dikejar."

"Oh. Hey, kau pikir _Shadow _bisa kabur lagi atau tidak kali ini?"

"Entahlah. Soalnya, dari yang kudengar banyak sekali polisi yang mengejar dan menangkapnya. Mereka melakukan pengepungan. Mungkin supaya tidak kabur. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan _Shadow _seperti apa."

"Iya juga sih. Kau berharap ia bisa kabur apa tidak?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Sudahlah, tertangkapnya dia atau tidak juga sebenarnya tidak menjadi masalah kan?"

"Bagiku masalah. Soalnya kalau _Shadow_ tertangkap, nanti tidak mungkin ada _Shadow _lagi. Tidak seru donk!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak kasihan pada korban mereka?"

"Kasihan sih. Tapi mereka kan kaya. Toh, setelah _Shadow _ mengambil kekayaan mereka, mereka juga tidak bangkrut kan? Mereka masih kaya-kaya saja. Istilahnya, _Shadow_ hanya mengambil sebagian harta mereka. Masa sih, mereka tidak mau berbagi sedikit?"

"Mungkin benar juga apa yang kau katakan. Yasudah, ayo pulang. Atau kau mau nonton?"

"Pulang saja deh. Kita kan dapat tugas hari ini."

Sesaat setelah mendengar percakapan itu, Donghae segera tersadar dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia segera berlari melewati gerbang sekolah dan juga dua sosok yang tadi diperhatikannya. Kemudian, ia segera mengambil motornya dan segera melesat tanpa mengubah penampilannya sama sekali. keadaan darurat seperti ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengubah penampilan. Ia harus cepat untuk menyelamatkan noonanya.

Sementara itu, sosok yang tadi memperhatikannya di kantin kembali memandangnya yang sempat melesat melewatinya. Ia yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang segera terhenti dan memandang ke arah perginya Donghae. Yang membuat sang lawan bicara ikut berhenti berbicara dan mulai melihat ke arah yang dilihat sosok itu. Tak menemukan apa yang dilihat oleh sosok itu, ia berbalik menatapnya dan bertanya, "Ada masalah di sana?"

Sosok itu agak tersentak dan kemudian menatap balik sang lawan bicara. Ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Setelahnya, ia segera menarik nafas pelan dan memegang tali tasnya seperti seseorang yang ingin pergi. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Mian. Aku duluan. Jalan-jalannya kapan-kapan saja ya."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari si lawan bicara, ia segera berlalu dari hadapannya dan pergi menyusul Donghae. Ia berlari menuju mobilnya dan menancap gasnya cukup kencang untuk mengejar Donghae. Di tengah penyusulannya itu, ia teringat akan satu orang dan dua orang yang berbicara soal penangkapan, polisi dan _Shadow._ Mungkinkah?

Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali mencoba memfokuskan diri pada jalanan. Kemudian, gumaman terdengar kembali dari mulutnya. Dalam hatinya yang penuh dengan kecemasan itu, tersisip sedikit harapan supaya tidak ada yang terjadi pada Donghae..

.

Donghae memacu motornya dengan cepat menuju _Vice C. _Kentara sekali raut cemas yang tampak pada wajahnya. Dalam hati, ia sudah mulai berdoa dan berharap supaya ia bisa tiba tepat pada waktunya dan membawa noonanya pergi dari sana. Ia sempat merutuki dirinya karena kesalahan yang tadi dibuatnya. Kalau saja tadi dia memanfaatkan waktu dengan lebih bijak, ia pasti bisa menyusul noonanya. Dan lagi, kemana sih noonanya kabur?

Selama ia mengendarai, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya diam-diam. Mobil berwarna _silver_. Dan juga jaraknya yang lumayan jauh darinya yang membuatnya semakin tidak menyadari kehadiran mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang Donghae benar-benar sudah lelah mencari noonanya itu. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari noonanya tapi ia tetap tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia memperlambat laju motornya dan berhenti di pinggir gang yang cukup sepi. Dilepasnya helm yang dikenakan olehnya dan diletakkannya di hadapannya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada helm tersebut dan menghela nafas.

Ia sudah mencari selama 2 jam tapi ia tetap belum menemukan noonanya. Terlebih lagi, pasokan bensinnya yang semakin menipis. Perasaan cemas mulai menghantuinya. Ia semakin khawatir kalau noonanya ternyata sudah ditangkap oleh para polisi.

Dipejamkan matanya sejenak lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Otaknya mulai lelah berpikir. Karena selama ia mengendarai tadi, otaknya ia peras habis-habisan untuk memikirkan tempat yang kemungkinan akan dituju oleh noonanya. Dan hasilnya nihil. Ia tak mendapatkan noonanya. Terlebih lagi, sudah 2 jam ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lama. Terang saja, semua itu membuat ia semakin merasa lelah. Terlebih lagi, saat istirahat tadi, ia tidak makan sama sekali saking seriusnya ia mengawasi noonanya. Kini, karena kecerobohannya, ia kehilangan jejak noonanya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, terasa sekali kalau kepalanya agak berdenyut dan terasa pusing. Dengan cepat, ia gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pusing yang ia rasakan sekaligus denyut di kepalanya. Namun, bukannya hilang, rasa pusing dan denyut itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuatnya harus mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memegangi kepalanya itu. Rintihan sakit pun keluar dari bibirnya.

Pandangannya mulai buram. Ia bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai berkunang-kunang. Dikerjapkannya kedua matanya cepat untuk menyingkirkan keburaman itu.

Di kala itu juga, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Membuatnya agak tersentak. Kepalanya ia putar dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Matanya membulat ketika ia mendapati seseorang yang tak diduga olehnya.

"Hyukjae?"

Matanya ia picingkan untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Memastikan kalau ia tidak salah melihat.

"Ne, ini aku. Kau tak apa, Donghae?"

Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi khawatir ketika ia menatap Donghae. Walaupun begitu, senyum kecil terpajang di wajahnya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memberitahu bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Yang tentu saja takkan Eunhyuk percayai semudah yang ia kira. Eunhyuk yang masih tidak puas dengan Donghae, kembali bertanya. "Kau terlihat pucat. Sudah makan?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng lemah. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui jawaban Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Ia sempat berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan namja itu. Menyuruhnya turun dari motor yang ia naiki. Donghae tentu saja menolak walaupun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan. Kau butuh itu."

Donghae bergumam kecil mendengar alasan Eunyhuk yang menarik tangannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu, motorku?"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada motor ninja merah yang dinaiki oleh Donghae. Setelah melihat untuk beberapa saat, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Nanti akan kusuruh seorang dari pelayanku untuk membawakannya. Sekarang kau harus ikut aku. Kita makan."

Perkataan Eunhyuk yang lebih terdengar perintah dibanding ajakan itu pun akhirnya membuat Donghae mengangguk pelan. Otaknya serasa lumpuh. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengurasnya lebih banyak lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun mengikuti arah tarikan Eunhyuk yang membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Eunhyuk. Sesampainya di dalam mobil, ia segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Menghapus sedikit dari lelah yang dirasakannya.

Sementara, Eunhyuk mulai menancap gas setelah sebelumnya menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya untuk membawa motor itu ke rumah Eunhyuk. Menurutnya, untuk sementara motor itu dibawa ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Tak mungkin kan ia menyuruh pelayannya untuk membawa motor itu ke rumah Donghae? Lagipula, ia juga tidak tahu dimana alamat namja itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk kini berada di sebuah cafe yang menjadi tempat langganannya dengan Sungmin dan Siwon. Ia duduk di meja yang terletak dekat dengan jendela. Tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada namja yang ada di hadapannya kini. Sembari meminum minuman yang ia pesan, ia memandangi namja itu yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Senyum agak tersungging di bibirnya mengingat lahapnya namja itu.

Merasa dipandangi, namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat. Ia balas menatap Eunhyuk dan kemudian memandangi dirinya sendiri. Mencari-cari jika ada sesuatu yang salah darinya hingga dipandangi seperti itu. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, ia pun kembali memandangi Eunhyuk. Meminta jawaban atas pandangan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika mendengar suara namja itu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya agak bersemu karena tertangkap tengah menatap namja itu. Senyum yang tadi tersungging kini memudar dan diganti dengan kecanggungannya. Namja yang melihat reaksi Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian, ia mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat tertunda tadi. Suasana hening kembali. Dan Eunhyuk kini memutuskan untuk memandang keluar jendela. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah untuk kedua kalinya karena menatap namja di hadapannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu segera saja menoleh pada si sumber suara. Ia tersenyum ketika kedua bola matanya mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah."

Namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu membalas senyum Eunhyuk. Ia menarik kursi di sebelah yeoja itu dan mendudukinya. Senyum terus tersungging bahkan sampai ia menduduki tempatnya. Namun, senyum itu juga segera lenyap ketika ia mendapati namja lain yang tengah duduk bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan mulai merasuki hatinya ketika mengetahui Eunhyuk tengah bersama dengan seorang namja di sini.

"Siapa dia, Eunhyuk-ah?" tanyanya sambil masih menatap namja itu. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Siwon langsung saja menjawab, "Oh. Perkenalkan, dia Donghae, teman sekolahku. Donghae, ini Siwon, sahabatku."

Donghae yang masih menikmati makanannya mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak kaget ataupun terkejut pada saat itu. Ia memang tahu kalau Siwon sudah ada di sana sedari tadi. Jadi, dengan santainya ia mengumbar senyum dan mengenalkan diri, "Lee Donghae imnida. Aku teman sekolah Hyukjae. Bangapseumnida."

Tidak heran kalau Donghae masuk ke dalam bagian penyusupan. Akting yang sempurna dari dirinya itu membuat ia selalu berhasil menyusup ke perusahaan manapun walaupun selalu saja ada masalah ketika ia harus menjalankan misinya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku saat ini. Saat dimana ia harus bersikap tenang walau ia tahu kalau namja yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah korban berikutnya.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Aku sahabat Eunhyuk. Nado Bangapseumnida." Siwon ikut tersenyum dan mengenalkan dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam hatinya kini. Ia tidak bisa mengartikan apa perasaan ini tapi ia tahu ada yang ganjil. Dan perasaan ini baru kali ini dirasakannya. Perasaan itu semakin terasa ketika matanya menatap mata Donghae secara langsung. Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakannya. Itu bukan cemburu. Ia tahu itu. Kalaupun itu perasaan cemburu, apa yang harus dicemburui? Bukankah Eunhyuk bilang mereka hanya teman sekolah? Atau justru karena itu? Justru karena Eunhyuk bilang mereka hanya teman sekolah tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk memperlakukannya secara istimewa jadi ia merasa cemburu? Kini, ia jadi bingung dengan perasaan ini.

Keadaan yang dialami Siwon juga dialami oleh Donghae. Persis sekali. Donghae juga merasa ada yang ganjil di hatinya. Dan ia tak bisa mengartikan apa itu. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon. Dan perasaan itu terasa semakin kentara di hatinya. Tidak hanya sekarang. Di saat-saat sebelumnya juga begitu. Ketika ia bertemu dengan namja itu, ia selalu merasa seperti ini. Ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya?

Eunhyuk bergumam kecil dan membuat lamunan kedua namja itu buyar. Donghae kembali pada makanannya yang tinggal sedikit sementara Siwon mengobrol kembali dengan Eunhyuk. Beberapa lama kemudian, Donghae menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia meminum minumannya sedikit dan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuat dua orang lainnya menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku permisi dulu. Hyukjae, Siwon-ssi."

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae berdiri dari tempatnya ikut berdiri dan pamit pada Siwon. "Siwon-ah, aku juga mau pulang dulu ya."

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Donghae yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang pada Eunhyuk heran. "Donghae, motormu ada di rumahku. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu."

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk membayar makanannya. Namun, hal itu dicegat oleh Siwon. "Aku saja yang bayar."

Eunhyuk baru saja akan menolak ketika Siwon menambahkan kembali kalimatnya, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian dan penolakan. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mentraktirku kapan-kapan. Oke?" Pertanyaan dari Siwon segera disetujui Eunhyuk karena Donghae sudah keluar dari cafe terlebih dahulu. Ia segera berlari menyusul Donghae setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon. Setelah Eunhyuk keluar, Siwon menghela sedikit dan menerawang. "Namja itu," gumamnya pelan sembari memegangi dada kirinya.

.

"Donghae, tunggu aku!" teriak Eunhyuk dari belakang Donghae. Ia agak berlari saat menyusul namja itu. Donghae yang mendengar teriakan itu pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak disangka, ketika ia berbalik Eunhyuk sudah berada tepat di belakangnya sehingga tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Eunhyuk. Keseimbangan Eunhyuk pun goyah dan tubuhnya mulai miring ke arah samping karena tabrakan tadi. Ia yang tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya pun akhirnya membiarkan dirinya jatuh. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Donghae dengan reflek memeluk pinggangnya dan membuat wajah mereka berhadapan satu dengan lainnya.

Wajah yang saling berdekatan itu tentu membuat mata mereka juga saling bertatapan. Nafas keduanya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Terkejut, namun tidak juga melepaskan. Pelukan itu bertahan cukup lama karena mereka terlalu asik dengan pikiran mereka saat itu. Bahkan, mereka sampai tidak menyadari jika mereka ada di tempat umum. Dan beberapa saat setelah Eunhyuk berdehem sedikit, Donghae baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua berada dalam posisi yang kurang menyenangkan.

Dengan cepat, ia segera menarik lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Eunhyuk tadi. Berdehem beberapa kali kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dibarengi Eunhyuk. Perjalanan menjadi agak hening hingga Donghae yang mulai memecahkannya, "Tadi aku hanya bermaksud menopangmu supaya kau tidak jatuh."

Eunhyuk yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Tepat pada saat itu, mereka sudah tiba di mobil Eunhyuk dan kemudian menaikinya. Di tengah perjalanan pun, suasana masih tetap hening. Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Dan di tengah keheningan tersebut, ponsel Donghae berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk.

Dirogohnya saku celana dan dilihatnya layar ponselnya yang berkedap-kedip. Di antara kedap-kedip ponselnya, ia bisa menangkap sebuah nama. Merasa mengenalinya, ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

Donghae sempat terdiam sejenak lalu menyahut kembali, "Ne, waeyo?"

Setelahnya, ia kembali terdiam namun agak lama. Terdengar beberapa gumaman darinya saat ia sedang mendengarkan si penelepon.

"Ne. Arraseo." Dan kemudian ia kembali hening mendengarkan pihak sana yang sedang bersuara. Beberapa kali ia mengangguk ketika sedang diam mendengarkan si pembicara.

"Ne, Ah iya, soal Casey noona-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh si pembicara dan senyum lega tersungging di bibirnya. "Ne, Arraseo. Arraseo. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya hingga berkali-kali begitu. Aku juga sudah dengar."

"Ne. Ne. Annyeong." Setelah itu, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan kembali menyimpannya di saku. Kini, ia menghela nafas ketika mengingat perintah dari si penelepon tadi. Bayangan yang tidak menyenangkan mulai memasuki pikirannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil dan melihat ke luar lewat kaca mobil. Memikirkan perkataan-perkataan dari si penelepon tadi.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah Eunhyuk setelah beberapa lama berada di dalam mobil. Rumahnya begitu besar dan juga mewah. Gerbangnya berwarna putih menjulang. Setelahnya, kau akan menemukan taman yang dihias dengan berbagai macam tanaman tepat setelah kau melewati gerbang. Taman itulah yang memberi jarak antara rumah Eunhyuk dengan gerbangnya. Rumah Eunhyuk sendiri berwarna dasar kuning gading dengan pintu besar yang berwarna putih susu. Begitu setelah kau memasuki rumahnya, kau akan segera menemukan berbagai pelayan yang berdiri berjejer di sekitar pintu besar. Menyambutmu masuk dan membungkukkan badannya.

Donghae yang baru pertama kali melihat rumah Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya dan memutari isinya. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat dari rumah ini adalah mewah dan juga menawan. Desainnya yang tertata rapi itu membuat rumah ini terlihat lebih besar dari ukurannya yang sebenarnya. Kemewahan yang terdapat di dalam rumah ini karena rumah ini disertai banyak hiasan-hiasan kristal dan bening. Membuatnya terlihat agak berkilau sehingga orang memberi kesan mewah. Namun, selama Donghae berjalan di dalam rumah Eunhyuk, ia tidak melihat orang lain selain para pelayan-pelayannya.

"Kemana keluargamu?" tanya Donghae setelah mendapatkan kejanggalan dari rumah ini.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan itu. Memang banyak yang menanyakan dirinya tentang ini ketika mereka pertama kali masuk ke rumah Eunhyuk sehingga membuatnya tidak heran dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

"Eomma dan Appaku sedang ada tugas di luar negeri. Rumah ini memang selalu sepi. Jadi, jangan heran."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Kau sendirian di sini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya itu. Ia tidak ikut berhenti dan terus berjalan ke arah garasi belakang. Donghae yang tadi sempat menghentikan kini berjalan kembali menyusul Eunhyuk. Ia terdiam saat ia mengetahui rumah Eunhyuk yang sebesar ini hanya ditinggali sendiri oleh yeoja itu. Ia sempat merasa iba juga pada yeoja itu. Dan kala itu juga, sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Tapi, ia masih merasa ragu dengan ide yang terlintas itu. Ia pikirkan sekali lagi ide itu baik-baik hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah tiba di garasi belakang rumah Eunhyuk. Ketika Eunhyuk memberikan kunci motornya padanya, ia sempat terdiam sesaat.

Eunhyuk yang melihat tidak ada respon dari Donghae memiringkan sebelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kemudian memanggil namanya, "Donghae?"

Panggilan dari Eunhyuk mampu membuat lamunan Donghae buyar sesaat. Ia memandang yeoja itu untuk sesaat lalu menetapkan sesuatu. Bukannya mengambil kunci dari tangan Eunhyuk, ia malah menanyakan sesuatu pada yeoja itu. Menanyakan sesuatu hingga Eunhyuk merasa heran dengna pertanyaan Donghae. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sehabis ini?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens. Matanya memerhatikan Eunhyuk di setiap inci gerakan yang dibuat yeoja itu. "Mungkin aku akan mandi, makan malam, belajar dan menonton TV sebentar lalu tidur. Wae?"

Eunhyuk melirik ke arah namja itu. Mencari-cari maksud dari Donghae yang menanyakan hal itu. Memangnya ada apa ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Sendirian?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Memang mau bersama siapa lagi?

"Kalau aku yang menemanimu malam ini, bagaimana?"

Eunhyuk menganga mendengarnya. Menemaninya? Menemaninya apa? Pikiran Eunhyuk berkelit memikirkannya.

"Ya, menemanimu malam ini. Bagaimana?" ulang Donghae sekali lagi melihat respon Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu terkejut. Masih belum menemukan jawaban dair yeoja itu, ia menambahkan, "Lagipula, aku juga akan sendiri malam ini." Dan kemudian matanya menerawang ke langit-langit garasi yang agak remang. Setelahnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk dan menampilkan senyumnya,"Eottokhae?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya kini mencibirkan bibirnya. Ada baiknya juga sih kalau malam ini ada yang menemani. Ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan tawaran Donghae. Lagipula, hanya menemani kan? Untuk satu malam ini juga. Tidak masalah. Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Dan mengembangkan senyum yang lainnya.

Donghae yang mendapat persetujuan itu dengan segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mengambil kunci motornya. "Ayo, kalau begitu!"

"Eh?"

**T.B.C**

**A/N : Mian, lama lagi ngupdetnya. ==" Maklum, Author juga orangnya suka suka ngaret. Dan lagi, kemarin-kemarin sedang tidak ada mood untuk mengetik. Entah kenapa. Lalu, pas ada mood untuk mengetik, malah dapet tugas dari guru bahasa untuk membuat karya tulis. Alasil, jadi makin tertunda deh. Dan mungkin juga untuk next-next chapnya juga agak lama –atau mungkin lama- ngupdetnya karena dihambat oleh TO dan test di sekolah. Udah kelas 3 sih. Jadi, sibuk buat UN. Tapi akan tetap diusahakan untuk ngupdet kok. Hehe, masih ada yang menunggu fic ini kah? Atau sudah berpaling ke fic lain? Hehe. **

**Dan karena Author sedang malas menulis Review Reply **

**Jadi Author akan berthanks to saja. **

**Pada para reviewer di chap 5, gomawo . ^^**

**xxruuxx**

**elinopan**

**nanalee**

**pihae**

**liedeunhyuk**

**Zemawonnies**

**Choi Chinatsu **

**wulan yeppo**

**Mayahahaha**

**13elieve SuperJunior **

**rararabstain **

**eunhaezha **

**SJ Little Fish **

**Max Hyera**

**endahhyukiELF**

**Drak 038**

**Little-Tonks **

**doradora dongdong **

**Sakyu **

**JiYoo861015 **

**AngelFishy **


	7. Chapter 6 : A Memorable Trip

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch, Typos**

**Casts :**

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Summary : **

"Ada yang salah?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti itu, Hyukjae?"

"Kau suka?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku menunggumu, Eunhyukkie."

**Chapter 6 : A Memorable Trip.**

Eunhyuk menarik tangannya menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengikuti tarikan namja yang ada di hadapannya. Penolakan dari Eunhyuk membuat si namja ikut berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatapnya. "_Wae? Kajja!_"

Eunhyuk memundurkan kepalanya dan memiringkannya. Kedua bola matanya menyiratkan keheranan. "Kemana? Bukankah katanya kau mau menemaniku malam ini?"

Si namja mendengus pelan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan yeoja itu. Ia memperkecil jarak antara wajah mereka dan berujar, "_Ne_. Aku memang bilang ingin menemanimu, tapi tidak di dalam rumahmu."

Setelahnya, ia kembali memundurkan kepalanya dan berdecak pelan. "Lagipula apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau kita hanya di dalam rumahmu?"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar komentar dari si namja akan tempat tinggalnya itu menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Sedikit membenarkan pernyataan namja tersebut. Sementara si namja mengangkat alis sembari menatap Eunhyuk. "Tapi, kita mau kemana?" Eunhyuk yang belum mendapat jawaban akan tujuan mereka itu pun kembali bertanya pada si namja. Kali ini, si namja mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya dan menjawab singkat, "Bersenang-senang."

Senyum lebar yang terkembang di bibir namja itu semakin membuat Eunhyuk penasaran. Ia menatap penuh selidik pada si namja. Dan membuat yang ditatap merasa risih. "Ada yang salah?"

Eunhyuk masih menatap penuh selidik pada namja itu hingga ketika namja itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk. "Sudah kan? Kalau begitu, _kajja_!"

Si namja sudah bersiap untuk menarik tangan Eunhyuk kembali ketika Eunhyuk menarik kembali tangannya. Hal ini tentu membuat si namja merasa agak kesal. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan semuanya pada yeoja itu? Apa lagi yang diinginkannya?

Si namja berbalik dan bermaksud untuk menanyakan keinginan Eunhyuk. Namun sebelumnya, Eunhyuk sudah meengucapkan keinginan terlebih dahulu dengan cengiran menghias wajah manisnya. "Donghae, aku belum mandi lho~"

Donghae kembali mendengus pelan. Ia menatap jengkel pada yeoja yang kini tengah memperhatikan penampilannya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Merasa ia juga butuh mandi, ia pun memutuskan sesuatu, "Kalau begitu, 1 jam lagi. Dan tidak ada alasan apapun lagi setelah itu. Arraseo?"

Eunhyuk menanggapinya dengan anggukan mantap serta senyum yang sangat lebar. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae yang agak melonggar dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan Donghae, terdengar teriakan dari arah yeoja itu. "1 jam lagi, ya!"

Donghae memandang arah perginya yeoja itu dengan senyum tipis yang menghias bibirnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kemudian ikut kembali ke apartemen kecilnya untuk berganti pakaian. Sudah dibilang bukan ia juga butuh mandi?

.

Setibanya Eunhyuk di kamarnya, ia segera membuka lemari pakaiannya dan membongkar isinya. Ia memilah-milah pakaian mana yang harusnya ia kenakan kali ini. Padahal, ia tahu ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa bersama Donghae. Namun, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. Ia merasa sangat senang kali ini. Entah apa itu karena ia mendapat teman untuk melewatkan malam ini atau karena ada alasan lain. Dan apapun alasannya kini, Eunhyuk tak terlalu memerdulikannya karena ia sudah terlewat senang. Diambilnya kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana hitam pendek. Setelah itu, dimasukkan kembali pakaian-pakaiannya yang lain ke dalam lemarinya dan bergegas ke arah kamar mandi untuk menjalankan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah. Handuk yang ia gunakan melingkar di bahunya. Sesekali, tangannya ia angkat dan mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di bahunya itu. Ia berjalan ke arah meja riasnya dan menarik laci yang terletak di sebelah kanan. Dikeluarkannya sebuah _hair-dryer _dari dalam sana. Steker yang ada pada _hair-dryer _tersebut, ia colokkan ke dalam stopkontak yang ada di kiri bawah meja rias tersebut. Kemudian, ia menyalakan _hair-dryer_nya dan memutarkannya ke segala arah pada rambutnya. Bermaksud mengeringkannnya.

Setelah ia selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ia mencabut stekernya dan memasukkannya kembali pada temapt semula. Ia menarik handuk dari bahunya dan menyisir rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di atas meja riasnya.

06.45

Masih ada 15 menit sampai pada waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Eunhyuk memutari tubuhnya membelakangi meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Dan saat ia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah laci kirinya dan mendapat gagasan untuk mengisi waktu yang tersisa.

Ditariknya laci kiri meja rias itu dan dikeluarkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja. Diperhatikannya satu per satu isi laci yang telah terkumpul di atas meja itu dan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ambil sebuah bando putih yang ada di atas meja itu dan memakainya. Diputar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Merasa kurang pas, ia menarik kembali bando itu dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja.

Diperhatikannya kembali meja riasnya itu. Ketika ia sedang memperhatikan meja riasnya, matanya menangkap setumpuk ikat rambut yang dimasukkan di dalam sebuah kotak bening. Diraihnya kotak itu dan dibukanya. Ia keluarkan satu dari sekian banyak ikat rambut yang dimilikinya dan mulai mengikat rambutnya ke belakang. Ia tarik sejumput rambut di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya dan mengikat sisanya ke belakang. Diputarnya kembali kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah itu, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia masukkan kembali semua aksesoris yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyambar ponselnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Saat Eunhyuk berada di depan pagar rumahnya, matanya sudah dapat menangkap sebuah sosok di tengah kegelapan malam ini. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok itu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, ia mengulas sebuah senyum lebar. Setibanya ia di samping sosok itu, ia segera menepuk pundaknya. Sosok yang ditepuk oleh Eunhyuk itu segera menoleh ketika ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyerahkan helm yang ia bawa kepada Eunhyuk dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk menyuruh Eunhyuk segera menaiki motor yang dibawanya. Eunhyuk mengambil helm yang diserahkan sosok itu dan segera mengenakannya. Kemudian, ia segera menaiki motor ninja yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Kajja!_" sahutnya dengan nada riang.

Sosok itu mendengus sesaat dan kemudian senyum terpatri pada wajah tampannya. Ia memutar bola matanya sembari men-_starter_ motornya. Setelahnya, ia segera menarik gas motornya dengan cukup kencang sehingga membuat Eunhyuk yang ada di belakangnya bertabrakan dengan punggungnya. Terdengar keluhan dari Eunhyuk ketika tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan punggung sosok tersebut.

"Pelan-pelan, Donghae!" teriaknya kencang karena pada saat itu Donghae memacu motornya dengan cepat. Namun, hal itu tidak didengar oleh Donghae. Ia tetap pada kecepatannya kini. Bahkan, ia kadang menambahnya dan membuat Eunhyuk harus memeluk pinggangnya supaya ia tidak bertubrukan kembali dengan punggung namja itu. Dalam hati Eunhyuk, ia memaki Donghae beserta motornya ini. Ia juga berjanji untuk segera mengomeli namja itu setelah tiba di tempat tujuan mereka nanti.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti itu, Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara Donghae serta pertanyaan itu dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menuruni motor ninja yang dinaikinya. Donghae yang melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk terkikik pelan dan ikut menuruni motornya. Eunhyuk melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya dan diserahkannya pada Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat agak bersemu ketika helm yang dikenakannya itu lepas dari kepalanya.

"Itu kan juga karena kau membawa motor ngebut-ngebut."

Donghae kembali terkikik mendengar keluhan yeoja itu. Ia menaruh helm yang tadi diterimanya di atas motornya. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan membalas perkataan yeoja itu, "Kalau kau pergi bersamaku, maka begitulah jadinya."

Ia tersenyum dan menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuatnya ingin terkikik kembali.

"Menyebalkan!"

Karena tidak mempunyai kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya mengatakan hal itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan tak disadarinya kalau sikapnya itu membuat Donghae mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, lupakan soal yang tadi. Sekarang lebih baik kita menikmati acara jalan-jalan kita, bukan?"

Donghae melangkah ke sebelah Eunhyuk dan menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Kajja!"

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengikuti langkah Donghae. Dalam hatinya, ia masih agak sebal karena namja itu mengebut ketika membawa dirinya. Apalagi, tadi ia kalah dalam adu mulut dengan Donghae. Mengingatnya membuat dirinya semakin merasa kesal.

.

Donghae membawa Eunhyuk ke sebuah cafe yang terletak di dekat pantai. Cafe itu sendiri bersifat terbuka dan mengarah pada pantai. Membiarkan para pengunjungnya untuk menikmati suasana nyaman dan tenang yang terdapat dalam keheningan malam ini. Setiap meja ditata dengan baik dan sebagus mungkin. Meja itu terbuat dari bahan kayu yang dicat putih susu dan diberi taplak berwarna merah muda. Di atasnya terletak sebuah vas putih dan di dalamnya diberi setangkai bunga mawar merah. Menambah kesan indah dalam cafe itu.

Begitu Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki area cafe itu, seorang pelayan menghampiri keduanya. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sekeliling. Ia menarik nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan pelayan itu, "Saya pesan meja untuk 2 orang."

Pelayan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja sesuai dengan kriteria yang disebut oleh si pemuda. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Donghae dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah meja yang akan menjadi tempat tujuan mereka. "Mari ikut saya." Setelahnya, si pelayan segera berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja yang dia maksud sementara dua yang lainnya mengikut dari belakang.

Setelah tiba di meja yang dimaksud oleh si pelayan, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera mendudukinya. Pelayan itu meminta izin untuk mengambil menu dan bergegas pergi. Tak lama, pelayan tersebut kembali dengan membawa dua buku menu dalam genggamannya. Diserahkannya buku menu itu pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Menunggu sesaat lalu mencatat pesanan kedua orang itu. Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan keduanya, ia mengambil buku menu dan kembali bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan keduanya sendiri.

Sesudah si pelayan itu pergi, Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dengan pandangan kagum, ia memandang ke arah sekelilingnya. Suasana yang tenang dan damai yang disenanginya ini membuat dirinya semakin senang. Setelah cukup puas memandangi seisi cafe, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar. Ke arah pantai. Di sana, ia bisa merasakan angin sepoi yang bertiup menerpa wajahnya. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk sesaat dan mengembangkan senyumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tingkahnya itu membuat Donghae memperhatikannya dan mengukir senyum di wajah tampan itu.

"Kau suka?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Senyum yang terukir di sana juga masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. Ia tampak bahagia.

"Jangan kagum dulu. Kita masih belum ke tempat yang lainnya."

Perkataan Donghae sukses membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Donghae dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Memang, kita mau kemana lagi?"

Donghae tersenyum misterius dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Beri tahu aku sekarang," pinta Eunhyuk. Ia meraih lengan Donghae dan mengguncangnya pelan. Membuat si empunya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dirinya. Wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat memelas di matanya itu membuatnya mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan kembali ada guncangan yang terasa di lengan kanannya.

"Ayolah beri tahu aku," bujuk Eunhyuk. Mata bulatnya yang lucu itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan alhasil membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Walaupun sudah memohon seperti itu, Donghae tetap menolak dan menatap Eunhyuk sembari tertawa kecil. Namun, Eunhyuk yang benar-benar penasaran terus saja memaksa Donghae untuk memberitahukannya soal tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti. Lama kelamaan, Donghae jadi merasa agak lelah juga. Kemudian, ia memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Bermaksud untuk membuatnya bungkam. Dan cara itu berhasil. Detik itu juga, Eunhyuk terdiam sambil melotot. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat Donghae mencium bibirnya. Donghae yang melihat reaksi Eunhyuk hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak poni yeoja itu.

"Makanya jangan rewel. Ikuti saja aku, ne?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam tundukan kepalanya. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat wajah Donghae sekarang ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunduk dan diam. Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku yeoja itu dan ikut terdiam. Tak lama setelahnya, pesanan mereka datang dan mereka pun segera menyantapnya. Selesai menyantap pesanan mereka, Eunhyuk meminum minumannya dan menatap Donghae yang juga sudah selesai. Dan saat itu juga, sebuah pertanyaan masuk ke dalam benaknya.

"Tempat ini bagus. Kau tahu dari mana?"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk dan tersenyum. "Dari noonaku. Dulu, ia suka membawaku ke sini. Katanya, di sini tempatnya bagus dan memang benar. Tempat ini memang bagus." Matanya terlihat menerawang ke arah pantai dan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Membuat Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Noonamu punya selera yang bagus," puji Eunhyuk. Tempat ini bukan hanya indah tapi juga memberikan suasana tenang dan damai. Hening yang terasa di sana juga bukan hening yang biasa dirasakannya di rumah. Hening yang di sini lebih terasa nyaman dibandingkan di rumahnya. Sementara itu, hening yang biasa dirasanya di rumah lebih ke arah kosong. Dan itu yang sering membuatnya merasa kesepian jika berada di rumah. Terkadang untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya, ia hanya menonton televisi atau menelpon Sungmin. Hampir tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya ketika ia berada di rumah. Maka dari itu, hampir setiap pulang sekolah, ia selalu mampir dulu ke cafe langganannya dan nongkrong di sana. Menghabiskan waktu sebelum malam tiba.

"Aku mewakilinya mengucapkan _gomawo_ untuk pujian tadi."

Eunhyuk mengembangkan senyumnya dan melirik ke arah Donghae untuk sesaat. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin melirik untuk sejenak saja. Tapi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu dalam diri namja itu yang membuatnya menatap namja itu lebih lama. Namja itu kini sedang memandang ke arah pantai dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil. Melihat senyuman itu membuat sesuatu dalam dada Eunhyuk agak berdesir. Pandangannya yang terlihat lembut itu membuat jantung Eunhyuk semakin berdebar kencang. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia berpikir bahwa Donghae terlihat sangat berbeda tadi. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menahan nafasnya saat memandangi namja itu.

Merasa dipandangi, Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran. Dikibaskannya tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk sembari memanggil namanya. "Hyukjae? Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk tersentak dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia menjilati bibirnya dan membasahinya. Kemudian, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu tadi?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan saat ditanya seperti itu oleh Donghae. Ia menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas itu. Donghae yang melihat tingkah aneh Eunhyuk mendekatkan dirinya pada yeoja itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Hyukjae?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng pelan membuat Donghae semakin heran dengan perilaku yeoja yang ada di hadapannya ini. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu. "Hyukjae?" panggilnya kembali.

Lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan. Kesal karena merasa panggilannya tidak disahut, akhirnya Donghae menjulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat kepala Eunhyuk tanpa memundurkan kembali wajahnya. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat manik mata Donghae bertatapan langsung dengan manik mata Eunhyuk. Tanpa ia sadari, Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Tatapan Donghae yang terlihat lembut itu membuat Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya dan menambah kebingungan namja itu.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengajak Donghae untuk keluar dari sana. Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan hanya mengikuti ajakan Eunhyuk setelah membayar pesanan mereka. Setelahnya, ia segera berlari menyusul Eunhyuk menuju parkiran. Setibanya di sana, Donghae segera menyerahkan helm pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan kepala yang masih agak tertunduk. Ia mengenakan helm itu dan segera duduk di atas motor.

Namun, Eunhyuk tidak merasakan bahwa motor akan segera dijalankan padahal Donghae sudah berada di atas motor. Motor itu tetap begitu. Hening tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan dijalankan. Merasa janggal dengan hal itu, Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya. "Ada apa?" Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bahwa Donghae mendengus pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap punggung namja itu.

"Kau bicara juga, huh?" Tersirat nada jengkel di dalamnya. Eunhyuk yang mengerti akan maksud Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena Donghae kembali menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Ia lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Dan hal itu tak urung membuat Donghae mendesah.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawab, kita takkan berangkat."

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan memprotes dalam sekejap. "_Mwo_?"

"Makanya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku," tegas Donghae.

Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya dan memainkan kakinya. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan. Sementara Donghae menunggunya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Eunhyuk hanya mengatakan _gwenchana_ dan menyuruh Donghae melupakan kejadian tadi. Yang tentu saja takkan membuat Donghae menurut begitu saja. Ia mendengus dan kembali berujar, "Aku menunggumu, Eunhyukkie."

_Oh My! _Tak tahukah Donghae panggilan yang ia berikan tadi akan membuat semua ini menjadi semakin runyam? Bahkan kini bisa dilihat rona tipis dari wajah Eunhyuk.

"Hyukjae!" sahut Donghae ketika ia tak mendapati suara apapun dari belakang.

Eunhyuk yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan. "_Gwenchana, _Donghae. Sudahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan jangan tanya apa itu. _Kajja!_"

Donghae mengeluh sesaat kala Eunhyuk menjawab dengan hal yang sama dengan yang tadi. Menyerah untuk mengetahuinya, Donghae pun memutuskan untuk menjalan kan motornya dan menuju ke tempat berikutnya.

.

.

Mari kita sebut malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan bagi Eunhyuk. Donghae benar-benar berhasil membuat Eunhyuk senang malam ini. Senyuman tidak henti-hentinya tertampik pada wajah manisnya. Sedari tadi, Donghae membawanya ke berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan baginya. Rasanya, ia benar-benar tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia masih ingin merasakan kesenangan ini. Jarang-jarang ia bisa merasa sebahagia ini. Padahal biasanya, ia hanya mengurung diri dalam rumahnya yang sepi itu. Tapi, malam ini ia bisa merasakan kembali kesenangan yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

Dan kini ia sedang berada di depan sebuah _tower_ bersama Donghae. _Tower_ ini adalah tempat terakhir yang dikunjunginya malam ini. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa yang masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia sendiri juga sudah lelah karena ia terus jalan-jalan tanpa ada istirahat sedari tadi.

"Ayo!"

Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia menerima ajakan Donghae dan mereka bersama-sama memasuki_ tower _itu. Sebenarnya ini sudah hampir jam tutup, tapi Donghae tetap memaksa masuk. Jadilah, Eunhyuk terpaksa menerimanya dan mengikuti Donghae ke sini. Dan disinilah mereka.

Ketika memasuki _tower _tersebut, Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera bergegas menuju ke arah penjaga untuk membayar tiket untuk naik ke atas. Setelah membayar tiketnya, mereka segera bergegas menuju ke arah lift yang sudah disiapkan untuk menuju ruang observasi. Setibanya di atas sana, Eunhyuk bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang begitu indah. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika mendapat pemandangan indah tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mendapat sudut pandang yang lain dari kota Seoul.

Donghae berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu terkagum-kagum dengan pemadangan yang tersaji di hadapannya itu. "Indah bukan?"

Saking kagumnya, Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk ketika ditanya seperti itu. Ia berjalan mengitari ruangan itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Benarkan keputusanku untuk mengajakmu ke sini?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk lagi. Menyetujui pernyataan itu. Ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengan hal lain karena ia terlalu asik mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Donghae yang melihatnya mengembangkan senyumnya dan menggeleng. Kemudian, ia ikut memandangi pemandangan indah Seoul itu. Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kesini. Tentu saja, ia sudah pernah ke sini bersama Kibum dulu. Noonanya yang menyarankan untuk ke sini dan dia pun mengikutinya. Pertama kali ia pergi ke sini juga, ia terkagum-kagum sama seperti Eunhyuk. Pemandangan Seoul memang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Ia pandangi setiap sudut kota tempat tinggalnya ini waktu itu. Dan sampai sekarang pun tidak berubah. Seoul tetap sama seperti Seoul yang dulu.

Setelah puas memandangi kota Seoul, Eunhyuk berbalik pada Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat sangat gembira saat ini.

"Malam ini adalah yang terbaik. _Gomawo,_ Donghae-ah," ujar Eunhyuk lembut. Ia menatap Donghae dengan senyum yang masih tersisa pada wajahnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan dan ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Malam ini adalah malam yang terbaik baginya. Entah atas dasar apa, tapi ia sangat senang bisa melewatkan malam ini bersama Eunhyuk. Benar-benar senang. Tapi, ia tak terlalu memedulikan alasannya.

Ia menoleh memandangi Eunhyuk. Wajah ceria Eunhyuk membuat dirinya merasa senang juga. Tanpa ia sendiri sadari, matanya terus mengarah pada yeoja manis itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Dadanya terasa hangat dan juga sedikit berdebar. Perasaannya membuncah senang. Hal itu membuat tatapannya melembut ketika menatap yeoja itu. Tatapan yang biasa hanya diberikannya ketika ia bersama Kibum, kini juga ia bagikan kepada yeoja yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya ini. Tangannya terjulur ke arah Eunhyuk. Hendak menggapai yeoja itu saat dengan tiba-tiba yeoja itu berbalik menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Membuat dirinya menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Ia membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sementara itu, Eunhyuk malah dengan polosnya mengumbar senyum lebar khas dirinya.

Selesai memandangi kota Seoul, mereka pun turun dan keluar dari _tower_ itu. Dan kini selesai sudah perjalanan mereka malam ini. Donghae pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Eunhyuk sampai ke rumahnya. Setibanya di depan gerbang, Eunhyuk turun dari motor Donghae dan menyerahkan helm padanya. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan sederet giginya.

"Sampai sini saja, Donghae-ah. _Gomawo _untuk malam ini."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Eunhyuk berbalik dan hendak memasuki rumahnya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang menahannya. Memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Dalam sekejap, ia bisa menangkap kedua manik mata Donghae yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk. Senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan yeoja manapun. Di tengah senyumannya, ia membalas ucapan Eunhyuk. "_Nado Gomawo. _Kau yang membuat semua ini menjadi menyenangkan. Dan selamat malam, Hyukjae-ah."

Ia mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya dan kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Eunhyuk. Memeluknya erat sambil tersenyum tanpa mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk tengah mati-matian menahan debaran jantungnya itu. Di tengah eratnya pelukan yang ia berikan itu, ia menghirup pelan aroma tubuh yeoja itu dan memahatnya di dalam otaknya. Ada sesuatu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengannya. Ia tidak terbiasa untuk memeluk seorang yeoja yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya terus mendorongnya untuk melakukannya. Terus memicu dirinya supaya ia mau melampiaskan segala perasaan asing yang ia rasakan ini. Senyum yang sedari tadi terukir di bibirnya seolah telah menempel dengan erat hingga tidak pernah lepas dari bibir itu sedari tadi.

Setelah cukup lama memeluk Eunhyuk, Donghae menarik lengannya dari tubuh yeoja itu dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Kemudian, ia mengenakan helmnya dan memacu motornya dari sana. Eunhyuk yang masih agak terkejut dengan perilaku Donghae tadi hanya terdiam mematung di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar dari diamnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah yang merah padam. Walaupun begitu, bibirnya terus mengukir senyum bahagia. Sesuatu dalam dadanya mulai berdebar-debar kembali. Oh, apakah yang tengah terjadi dengan dua manusia ini?

**T.B.C**

**A/N : Full Haehyuk untuk chapter kali ini. Mianhae kalau misalnya gaje atau jelek. Author memang bukan author yang baik dan benar *nyadar diri*. Dan lagi, mungkin setelah ini, chap selanjutnya akan lebih lama diupdetnya karena Author akan disibukkan dengan buku-buku. Ini juga disebabkan oleh TO yang akan segera tiba. But, if I have time, I'll update it! **

**Review Reply : **

**Elinopan : **Oke deh. Tenang, kalau memang ada mood, pasti langsung apdet kok.. Makasi lho udah mau nungguin fic-ku yang gaje ini. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**kribohyuk : **Annyeong. Selamt datang rider baru. Fel imnida. Yap. Tebakan Sabila-ssi benar sekali. Chap kali ini full with the two of them. Hope u like it! Gomawo for the rev.

**Han Eun Kyo : **Tidak ada NC untuk fic ini author rasa. Karena author sendiri belum sanggup jika harus menulis NC walau author suka membaca NC *bongkar aib* Gomawo for the rev.

**13elieve SuperJunior : **Kencan? Bisa juga dibilang begitu. Yapz, betul! Anak kelas 3 emang super sibuk. Sebentar ada tugas, sebentar ada PR, terus belum lagi ulangan-ulangannya. Pokoknya ribet! *curcol* Gomawo for the rev. ^^

**dew'yellow : **sayangnya, Leeteuk disini seorang yeoja , jadi tidak mungkin untuk menjadi hyungnya Hae. Mian. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**Eunhaezha : **You looked like very happy! Btw, thx for still waiting this fic.. Hehe.. . Gomawo for the rev

**Xxruuxx : **Gomawo buat supportnya . ^^ . Amin deh buat lulusnya! Hehe.. Gomawo for the rev.

**Mayahahaha : ** Donghae kan udah punya apartemen, jadi tidak mungkin tinggal bareng Eunhyuk. Lagipula, tanap tinggal seatap pun, author yakin cinta passti akan semakin bersemi di antara keduanya. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**Syahita ehs : **ini lanjutannya. Gomawo for the rev.

**wulan yeppo : **Sibum? Mungkin akan muncul tapi nanti di akhir-akhir fic ini. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**Nanalee : **Sama. Author juga stres mau UN. Tapi skg yang bikin stresnya bukan UN-nya , malah tugas-tugas yang menumpuk itu yang menjadi bahan untuk distreskan *?* author.

Hehe. Mian, atas lamanya updetan chap yang previous. Soal noona itu, bukankah Hae sudah menyebutkannya di telepon saat prev. chap ? Dan soal Shadow, itu nama gank Donghaee dan Vice C adalah nama kode untuk tempat yang menjadi target mereka. Mereka menggunakan kode untuk menyebut sebuah tempat. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**Drak 038 : **ya. Chap ini berisi Haehyuk moment. Bahkan full. Jangan dibawa penasaran soal hyungnya Donghae. Rileks saja. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**Nyukkunyuk : **Makasi buat semangatnya ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**AngelFishy : **Mian kalau memang terlalu banyak deskripsi dari chap sebelumnya. -.-' Ini chap selanjutnya. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**YeHyuk EunHae : **Ini lanjutannya. ^^ Gomawo for the rev.

**Choi Chinatsu : **Silahkan membaca lanjutannya! ^^ Gomawo for the rev.


	8. Chapter 7 : New York?

**I've Fallen for you, Gangster!**

**Genre : Romance & Crime**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch**

**Casts : **

**Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**Lee Hyukjae (Yeoja)**

**Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**Kim Kibum (Yeoja)**

**Chapter 7 : New York ?**

Donghae tengah tertidur lelap ketika ia mendengar dering SMS masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia menggumam pelan dan mengabaikannya. Namun, kemudian, ia mendengar lagi dering ponselnya hingga sepuluh kali. Menyerah mengabaikannya, ia mencoba meraih mejanya dan mengacak barang-barang yang ada di sana. Mencoba mencari ponselnya hanya dengan menggunakan indera perabanya.

Tepat ketika ia berhasil menggenggamnya, ponsel tu berderng kembali. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Segera saja, ia mengangkatnya dan menyapa dengan nada kantuk, "Yeoboseyo? Waeyo, Kibum-ah?"

Donghae menguap sesaat dan mengucek matanya sembari bangkit terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang disampaikan Kibum tadi dan mengangguk pelan. "Hyung sudah pulang ke Seoul memangnya?"

"Ani, Leeteuk noona yang akan memimpin. Lagipula, katanya Leader hyung mau buat markas baru," jawab Kibum sekenanya.

"Memang dia dimana?" Donghae mengerutkan alis, bertanya-tanya tentang lokasi markas baru mereka.

"Katanya di New York," ujar Kibum yang membuat Donghae tersedak ketika ia sedang meminum air putih. Donghae mengusap bibirnya dan membelalak , "Mwo? New York?"

Terdengar nada setuju di seberang sana. Donghae menaruh gelasnya dan bertanya balik, "Kau tidak salah? Itu jauh sekali?"

"Ani, leader hyung yang bilang. Katanya kalau kita akan mengadakan meeting untuk memindahkan semua member kesana."

Donghae terbelalak kaget. Terang saja, dia kan tengah berada dalam misi, lalu kalau ia pindah ke New York, bagaimana dengan misinya?

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?"

"Molla, makanya nanti mau didiskusikan. Sudahlah, Hae. Kau lebh baik siap-siap dan bereskan apartemenmu untuk jaga-jaga," ujar Kibum sebelum menutup sambungan telepon, membiarkan Donghae menatap kosong pada meja makannya di sana.

"Aish, yeoja ini.. Benar-benar deh," gumamnya sembari mengacak rambut ikalnya. Ia pun segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai bersiap-siap.

.

Donghae menghela nafas berkali-kali dan menatap pada bukunya kosong. Ia menatap pada arah jendela dan bersandar pada dinding kelas. Ia masih mengingat hasil rapat kemarin dan menghela kembali. Hasilnya, semua anggota harus ke New York dalam waktu sebulan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan misinya? Ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun. Oke, mencari informasi mungkin sudah dilakukan tapi ia belum pernah masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu sedikitpun.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat lemas," ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba di hadapan Donghae. Donghae tersentak ketika mendapati Eunhyuk sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Eobseo," jawabnya pelan. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan dan memperhatikan Donghae yang kelihatan tengah dilanda masalah besar.

"Ada masalah ya dengan teman-temanmu? Kulihat, kemarin kau sampai mengejarnya begitu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan begitu pelannya, takut ada yang mendengar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, Hyukjae-ssi, kau tak perlu mempedulikan keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk terdiam memandangi Donghae yang memilih tiduran dan tersenyum pelan. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berujar pelan, "Yasudah, tapi kalau kau mau bercerita, kau bisa datang padaku."

Donghae menghela nafasnya pelan dan bergumam pelan, "Dasar pabo."

.

Malam sudah tiba. Donghae terdiam di kamarnya dan merenungkan sesuatu. Ia menggosok pelan kalungnya dan menatap ke arah lacinya. Ia melihat pesan yang pernah ditulis hyungnya dulu untuknya dan menatapnya. Di dalam otaknya, terbayang-bayang kepindahannya ke New York dengan pencarian hyungnya itu. Yap, salah satu alasan mengapa Donghae masih merasa berat meninggalkan Korea adalah hyungnya. Karena hanya di Korealah, Donghae bisa menemukan hyungnya walaupun ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan hyungnya.

"Hyung," gumamnya pelan. Ia menatap lirih pada pesan itu dan mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Ia membolak-balik pesan itu dan menghela pelan. Sesudah itu, ia merenung kembali untuk sesaat.

Saat tengah merenung, Donghae tiba-tiba saja bangkit mengambil ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor kemudian segera memasangkannya di telinga. Di lehernya, kalung titipan hyungnya bergoyang saat ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia menggigit jarinya, berharap teleponnya diangkat. Tepat ketika sambungan teleponnya diangkat, ia segera menyiapkan diri dan menyapa orang yang diteleponnya. "Yeoboseyo.. hyung."

**A/N :Mian, lama banget updetnya udah gitu sedikit lagi .. ini soalnya dokumen yang asli nya itu di SD card dan parahnya SD card nya gak bisa ke-read dan blum difix -''  
>karena itu ini pengganti sementaranya. 2 chapter yang Author janjikan menyusul minggu depan yah.. mian gak bisa updet 3-3nya sekaligus karena SD card dalam masa eror.. <strong>


End file.
